The World of Yugioh!
by vAmPiRe-gIrL91
Summary: Three girls meet the cast of our favorite anime show. There they help fight the powers of the Orichalcos and Dartz. They experience all that would happen in a regular episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. First fanfic, please R&R.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though.**

It was just like every other Saturday morning; my best friends stayed with me every Friday night so that we could watch Yu-Gi-Oh every Saturday at eleven. This just happened to be a new episode on the Waking the Dragons series. We were at the conclusion of the duel between Yami and Weevil and the duel between Joey and Rex. My friends and I couldn't wait for it.

"Come on guys! The new episode is about to start!" I yelled into the kitchen at them.

"We're coming Rachel, pause it or something I want to get some food." Christy yelled back.

"I can't pause live TV. I'm not rich like your family. Plus, you are always hungry, you're like a black hole or something" I stated.

"And you never eat, so she has to eat enough for you. And neither of us are rich Rachel so take a chill pill." Keily said.

All three of us girls were about the same height, which happened to be around five foot five. Christy was the loud one of the group; she also got into trouble a lot. She had dark purple eyes and her hair was black with blonde underneath. She kept her hair about down to the middle of her back.

Keily was really quite. She was also very smart. We always picked on her for making straight A's. Her eyes were a greenish-grey color, and she had short light brown hair with blonde streaks in it. She also happened to be the president of our class this year.

I was in-between both of them. I could be loud, but I could also be quite. I never got into trouble and I was very well trusted. I had wavy brown hair that went down to my waist. My hair was also red underneath with four sections of reddish-blond on top. My eyes were a dark blue but sometimes when I got mad, they became black looking. It was really cool. Did I mention that I was also kind of smart?

Finally, the girls sat down and the episode started, when the most strangest thing happened. All of my electronic devices started to malfunction at the sometime. Then it started to get really bright, afterwards I don't remember anything.

**~ciabri**

**A.N. This chapter is very, very, very short. I plan to post the next chapter soon, it will also be long. As it states in the summary, it will be following the Waking the Dragons season. I hope everyone likes this story and please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though.**

**Chapter 2**

When I woke, Keily was shaking Christy awake. I sat up; my head was throbbing badly so I must have hit it on the concrete. Wait . . . _CONCREATE?!?!?!_

"Okay, where are we?" I asked out loud. Keily looked around to me, with the same question present in her eyes.

"I don't know. Do you remember anything that happened?" She asked me, while still trying to wake Christy.

"And who might you lovely ladies be?" Asked an Australian voice from behind me. Keily looked scared and Christy, who just woke up, looked ready to kill.

"Who are you and I might find it fit to answer your question." She told the Australian. As I stood to face the voice, I was shocked to see that this guy looked just like Valon from Yu-Gi-Oh. Now, I knew that this could not be possible. One is that it's a Japanese show and no IT'S NOT REAL!!!!!!

Okay, so maybe I was a little over reacting, but who could blame me. "The names Valon, now again what are your lovely names." He replied.

"Give me back the Egyptian God Cards!!!" Us girls turned to see a group of people running up to a man in a purple looking cloak. Egyptian God Cards? Please don't tell me that I'm having a weird dream in the middle of a new episode.

"Please, we are so not in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh." Christy whispered to Keily and I, quoting one of the songs off of the TV soundtrack.

"Your soul will be mine Pharaoh! I shall be held high in opinion of my master." He ended his statement with what could be considered an evil laugh.

"Come on, I'm not sticking around with the bad guys, especially if it follows the episode that this is from." I turned and ran over to the group that we just saw. As we got closer, the group turned to look at us.

"Who are you?" A boy with a Boston accent asked us. Christy almost started drooling, but answered his question.

"I'm Christina Long, Christy for short. This is Keily Parker and Rachel Danvers, they are my best friends." This was pathetic, so I took over.

"If you don't mind, could you tell us your names and what's going on?" The girl of the group stepped forward and answered the question.

"I'm Tea Gardner; these are Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor, and Joey Wheeler. We're chasing these guys because they stole some cards that belong to Yugi."

"Well, now that we have that established, it's time for me to take your souls."

"Okay, this guy seriously needs a hobby." Christy whispered to Keily and I, then turned and yelled, "What do you mean _SOULS_?"

"Oh, just that if you girls showed up, then I was to duel one of you and the Pharaoh. And I choose the quiet one."

"Grimo, this challenge is between you and I. You are to leave these girls out of it." Yugi told Grimo. Wait freaky old guy has a name!?!?!?

"Plus, my friend here doesn't even know how to play Duel Monsters. Why don't you let Christy or I play in her stead?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face.

"No, I choose her. She shall be the weakest link in the duel and I shall have an easy victory!" Grimo stated. "Now, the rules are as followed. I shall have 8000 Life Points while both of you have 4000 Life Points each to make it even. If one of you loses, then your team loses. Any questions? Good, you first Pharaoh."

"I don't have a deck or duel disk, so I can't play." Keily states in a timid voice.

"It's okay," Joey tells her. "You can use my deck and duel disk. It's always came through for me, so hopefully you'll have some luck with it. And good luck." Keily smiled at him in thanks, while Christy looked really mad.

Yugi drew first, playing Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK1700/DEF1600) in Defense Mode. Then to end his turn he placed another card facedown. Yami and Keily realized that they have attracted the company of three motorcyclists, that have major confidence for Grimo showing on their faces. As Tea watched the duel, she knew that Grimo still held the God Cards and hoped that he wouldn't play them in the duel. But Joey reassures her by saying that Yugi will be victorious like always. Grimo starts his turn by summoning Marauding Captain (ATK1200/DEF400), using its Special Ability to Special Summon Shadow Tamer (ATK800/DEF700) as well.

"But, do not worry you two. The worst is still yet to come. Ready? Now I play a card that's power has been in existence longer than the sands of Egypt. The Seal of Orichalcos!" Grimo shouted. The seal could be described as a six-pointed star in the middle of a big green circle. We were then thrown back away from the dueling field. While Yugi and Keily tried to help us, Grimo explained that it keeps all players within the seal until the loser has had their soul locked within the seal. When Grimo looked up, the seal was branded on his forehead like a creepy tattoo. The seal is also engraved on his monsters heads, raising their attack points by 500. He called an attack but failed by Yugi's facedown card. Two people ran up beside the rest of us. It was Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar.

"Hey, did you guys get the ca-," Ryou started, but soon stopped as he saw the duel in progress.

"Of course, it always comes down to a duel with Yugi!" Marik added with a sly grin. By now, it was Keily's turn.

"I play Axe Raider in Defense mode. Yugi?" She looked so confused standing up there.

"By the way, who are you?" Marik asked pretty bluntly.

"We are Christy Long and Rachel Danvers. And the girl up there with Yugi is, Keily Parker. And you?" I knew who they were, but it was better to play stupid rather than tell them that we know everything. They might think that we're crazy.

"We are Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar. Nice to meet you." Ryou answered in his kind, British voice.

Yugi had two monsters on the field with a total of 3000 Life Points. Keily and Grimo had all of their Life Points still. Yugi then summoned Alpha the Magnet Warrior (ATK 1400/DEF1700) to complete his magnet warriors, but activated Grimo's Trap Card. Hidden Soldiers, allowed him to summon Makuyura the Destructor (AtK1600/DEF1200). This in turn activated Yugi's card, Shallow Grave. This card allowed Yugi and Grimo to bring back a monster from the Graveyard. Yugi choose Beta the Magnet Warrior, and then he combined his magnet warriors to make Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (ATK3500/DEF3850).

"So, I'm guessing that the duel is going pretty good?" Christy asked. She never was really good at keeping up with duels.

"To be honest, right now the duel is in their favor. If they keep Grimo on his toes, then they are sure to win the duel." I answered her. I collect Duel Monsters, I even go to the Dueling Tournaments that come to town, but I just watch them.

"I see that we have another duelist among us." Marik said, slinging his arm around my shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"Actually, I watch a lot of duels. I don't play; then again I never had anyone to play with in the first place." I state. Yugi had Valkyrion destroy Marauding Captain, making Grimo's Life Points drop to 6200.

"Don't worry Yug, Valkyrion has tons of attack points and he'll win this duel!" cheered Joey. Tea started to speak, but was cut off by Marik. "Tea, cut it. This is not a duel that calls for your stupid pep talk speeches!"

Grimo grins evilly. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Marauding Captain from the Graveyard."

"Only certain duelists can use the power of the Egyptian God Cards, Grimo." Yugi warned, in an acidic tone. That wasn't usually how Yugi talked, but this wasn't a usual duel either. Grimo ignored his warning, by sacrificing all three of his monsters so that he could summon the Egyptian God Card Obelisk the Tormenter. Obelisk's eyes turned red as the seal glowed upon his forehead, raising his attack points to 4500. Yugi, Keily, and the group stared in shock.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are trapped in the worst world of doom. Soon your soul will be sealed away for all eternity!" As he said this, he looked like he was about to faint. I wonder if it was because of the mixture of the Orichalcos and the Egyptian God Cards.

Valon was showing no expression, but you could tell that he was actually happy. Rafael had a tight grin and Alister was slouched down with his arms crossed on his chest. His face was completely unaware of the other two as he watched the duel with curiosity. Keily's face was completely clueless, even though it was now her turn.

"I play Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK1800/DEF1600) in attack mode!" Keily squeaked, but when she looked at us, she shrunk down like a turtle going into its shell.

"I see that you've really taught her how to duel." Marik said sarcastically. Christy and I stared at him with death in our eyes.

"Just because she can't duel, doesn't mean that I never tried to teach her how! If you think that you're the best duelist here, then why don't you just try to tell her how to duel! Then you can see if she can duel after this is over! She might be even worse!" I stormed at Marik. I then looked at him apologetically. "Sorry about that. When I get nervous about something, I get a little cranky."

"You call that a little cranky. I say you need to check in for some anger management classes."

Joey interrupted our little exciting conversation. "Hey, not trying to be yelled at like Marik or anything," he elbowed said person in the ribs, "but you really need to teach her." I just fell into silence, not even bothering to answer it. Yami played Graceful Charity, drawing three cards but discarding two. He summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode, set one card facedown, and then ended his turn.

Grimo drew, set a card facedown, and then attacked Keily with Obelisk. Her Life Points dropped down to 1300. If Yugi didn't hurry and beat Grimo, then both he and Keily were going to lose their souls.

"The Age of Destruction is here, and the Earth shall be shrouded in darkness. With the Pharaoh's soul, it will fuel the force that devastates mankind!!!" Grimo stated with a creepy laugh.

"What do you mean?" Joey yelled up to the field.

"A great beast is now being awakened from its ancient slumber. It is coming to complete what it began centuries ago. But before the beast come arise, it must absorb enough souls."

"Hey guys, that sounds familiar." Tea told the group. "Yeah," Joey agreed. "We heard it from bug-brain and dino-breath." After Valon told Yugi that he was asking too many questions, Tristan yelled, "And who do you think you are?"

"We are soul collectors. And in my hand are two victims of the Orichalcos." Rafael stated, holding up two cards depicting Weevil Underwood and Rex Rapter trapped within the green six-pointed star. Keily drew, placed two cards in facedown position, one was also placed in defense mode. She then ended her turn. Yugi played Monster Reborn, to bring back Valkyrion. He then has his Magna Warrior to disassemble into the three Magnet Warriors.

"Now I activate the Magic Card Brave Attack, this sends each of my Magnet Warriors to attack." Yugi said with a smirk. Grimo thought that it was a bad move, but Brave Attack allowed to player to combine the attack strength of the monsters together, giving Yugi a total of 4600 attack strength. This was enough to bring down Obelisk, but Grimo still had a big amount of Life Points at 6100.

"I don't need Obelisk to beat you, Pharaoh. Now I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us all to draw until we have six cards each." Grimo stated.

At least now, Keily had a little chance to fight back, but it still was going to be hard. Yugi played Watapon in Defense Mode (ATK200/DEF300), though it was still Grimo's turn.

"You can't do that. It's still my turn." Grimo protested. Yugi tells him that Watapon's effect allows it to be summoned to the field as soon as he draws it. Grimo scoffed, by saying that the card was useless, but then he played Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode. The Seal of Orichalcos raised its attack to 2200. Yami then activated his Trap Card, Dark Renewal. This allowed him to sacrifice one of his opponent's monsters and his own to summon a Spellcaster from his Graveyard, and he chose the Dark Magician.

"But I never sent that card to the Graveyard." Grimo protested.

"No I did, when I activated Graceful Charity." Yugi stated. Grimo ended his turn with placing one card facedown. Keily looked a little happy that she might be able to help Yugi out, since Grimo had no monsters on the field.

"I switch Axe Raider into Attack Mode and equipped it with the Trap Card, Kunai with Chain. This raises its attack points to 2200. Attack!!" Keily said, with a smile on her face. She dropped his Life Points to 3900. Yugi went next playing Dust Tornado, placing Queen's Knight in defense, and also attacking, but Grimo then activated his two facedown cards called, Shield Wall and Bronze Knight. This stopped Yugi from putting a dent in Grimo's Life Points.

"This is going to be tougher than we thought. Grimo has more Life Points and it seems that he's just pulling monsters out of his butt. The only way to defeat him is if one of them played Raigeki or Dark Hole." I stated.

"No worries. Yug has been in tougher situations then this. He'll pull through." Joey stated. "But it doesn't help that this guy is cheating. You can only have five monsters per player in a duel, and he had six on the field. And since they can't attack the ones on the back row, that's a little setback for them."

Wow, let's just state the obvious why don't we. Don't forget that the Bronze Knight also gains an extra 500 attack points. Grimo plays The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Warrior Dai Grepher from the Graveyard. Grimo also played Allied Forces, raising Dai Grepher's attack to 3000, as well as raising Bronze Knights' attacks to 1800.

Grimo then destroyed Dark Magician and was about to destroy Queen's Knight, but Yugi played Magical Academy. This allowed Queen's Knight to escape and replacing her with Dark Magician Girl. He then drew the card Diffusion Wave Motion. This allowed him to destroy all of Grimo's monsters.

"The more monsters' you have, the more Life Point's you lose." Yami stated with a grin. Before the Seal of Orichalcos took Grimo's soul, he threw Obelisk to Raphael.

"Give me back the Egyptian God Cards!" Yugi yelled. But Raphael told Yugi that the only way to get it back was if he defeated all three of them (himself, Valon, and Alister). Raphael did release the souls of Weevil and Rex.

"Great job Keily, though we really need to work on your dueling skills, my friend." Christy told her. I then walked up behind Christy and wacked her on the head.

"You shouldn't talk. You're no good at playing the game either. But you are right, we do need to work on our dueling skills and get some duel monster cards, just in case." I told them.

"True, but first we need to go check into a hotel or something. It's the middle of the night and no card shops will be open right now." Keily told me.

"Yugi's Grandpa has a card shop that you guys can go to. We can all meet there around 9:00 tomorrow." Marik offered.

"9? As in 9 A.M.? Are you crazy? That's a time for sleeping in . . ." Christy started ranting.

"Ignore her. We'll be there; just where exactly is this place that we're going to?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's called the Kame Game Shop. You can't miss it. It looks like a turtle. See you girls tomorrow." Marik said with a grin, and then walked off with Bakura.

"Thank you for letting me use your deck and duel disk Joey." Keily said as she handed him back his stuff.

"No problem. As Marik said, see you girls tomorrow." Joey stated with a smile.

They walked off, as Keily and I searched for a hotel. Christy was still ranting about getting up too early in the morning.

**~ciabri**

**A.N. This chapter is a long chapter. It took me two days to really write it. And my cousin was over my shoulder commenting on everything I put. I will be starting on the next chapter today or tomorrow, but I don't know when I'll be able to post it. I also might start doing that thing where I say I'll only post if I get reviews. So please read and review. I want to know what people think. And I'm open to ideas that anyone has.**

**I have went through and did what I could for editing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though. I did add things that aren't out in stores, but it's my story so I can.**

As we were walking on the streets, Christy kept saying how normal people never get up so early. "Christy, give it a rest; will ya? We're going to the game shop at NINE A.M., okay?" I groaned.

"Fine, but you're going to have a hard time getting me up! Ooh, guys let's go to that one!"

"Fine, I give in! What about you Rachel?" I just nodded in agreement. We walked through the door that read, Cottage Inn. "I'm gonna go get some snacks. Rachel, will you sign us in?" Keily gave me some cash and then walked off. I had a confused look on my face; didn't they make you pay after your stay?

"I'm gonna go raid people of their belongings. And I'm only doing this so that you people will learn a lesson about waking me up early and because there are no malls open at this time of night." Christy started. "Wait up Keily!"

"How many?" The lady at the reception area asked. I held up three fingers. "Okay then, sign this form, and here is you key. Your room number is 234 on the 4th floor. Enjoy your stay here at Cottage Inn."

"What room and floor are we, Rachel?"

"What? Was I supposed to ask that? I'm sorry, I forgot." I replied sarcastically, while rolling my eyes. "We have Room 234 on the 4th floor." When we got there, Christy ran inside to a bed claiming it as her own. "Whatever, I don't care what bed I get, as long as I get a bed." I said tiredly.

"This is so random, isn't it?" Keily asked. "I mean, we start at from watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh to living in the world of it. And I have to say, it was a good idea to act like we didn't know anything, Rachel. Maybe tomorrow, we could ask what's going on and ask questions that might give an incentive to what has changed from the episode since we came here. I mean, it's not like we can tell them that they are anime characters by Kazuki Takahashi™ and that we are aren't from here at all. They might think that we're crazy or something of that nature. Now that we have established everything up to this point, I'm going to take a shower."

After Keily took a shower, Christy went next. She said that she needed to get as much sleep as she could possibly get. I went last, wondering what we were going to do about clothes and food. We only had so much money between us three to live off of. Before we went to bed, we started to talk about the duel and the cards we might get tomorrow. I didn't need to buy any, because when we were transported into this world, we had small backpacks that came with use that had our cells, my Yu-Gi-Oh cards, and I-Pods. They only thing that really changed about my cards, is that they now look like the ones that are played on the show. While getting the cards tomorrow, maybe we could get help from Ryou, Marik, and Yugi.

When we finally went to bed, it was really easy for us to fall asleep. I thought that it might have taken awhile because of use just getting up in the other world. I was the first awake, so I went to the bathroom to get ready. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed. My hair was nothing short of the bride of Frankenstein's. Usually when I go to bed, I put my hair up, but since I didn't have one, I wasn't able to do anything for my hair resulting in a bad hair day. My scream awoke Keily and Christy, who ran in the bathroom. "Who died?" Christy asked. Their expressions were one that I could laugh at even if my hair looked awful.

"Oh guys, I'm so-. My hair and your faces." I just kept laughing; I couldn't finish any of my sentences. After I recovered I said, "Guys I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you or anything, but this saves me from actually shaking you awake. Its 8:38 and we need to leave so that we can get there on time."

"Guys, can we get a taxi; I don't think I'll ever be able to walk again if we don't. I mean I never get this much exercise, and I'm on the soccer team. Plus we even know where the shop is, so it will be easier to get there by driving then walking." Christy complained.

"Fine, but we're using your money. We only have so much to spend." Christy nodded in agreement. After we hailed the taxi and gave the guy the address, we started on the issue of money. "You know, it's a good thing we have a lot of money. We might need to get a house and definitely a job. We don't know how long we're going to be here, so we might use the money sparingly." Keily stated. After we paid the guy, we walked into the shop to see that everyone was already there waiting.

"Hey guys; we thought that you would've left Christy behind since she put up fight about the morning hours!" laughed Marik.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-ha, yeah great one," Christy said bluntly.

"Ok. So to stop an argument from starting, maybe we should get to know each other besides our name. But I have a question that has been bugging me for a while now, why did Grimo call Yugi 'Pharaoh'?" asked Keily. She had a confused expression on her face, especially for someone who already knew the answer.

"We will tell you later; now let's go get you guys some cards!" Joey replied quickly.

"I don't need any cards; just lessons and a dueling disk." I said quicker than Joey. I even pulled my deck out for proof.

"Well, Gramps is out so I'll go get the packages." Yugi said as he went around the counter.

"What type of decks are you going for?" Ryou asked.

"What do you mean type? There's more than one type?" Christy spazzed.

"I mean something like a theme. My theme is occult, whereas Marik has an immortal deck. That kind of type or theme." Ryou answered.

"I see we have a lot of work to do." Marik said looking at me. So in return I did what a sophisticated person would do, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Here are the packs." Yugi stated. Keily and Christy each got eleven booster packs with nine cards in each. I even got some packs just in case. After fixing, their decks with everyone's help, well everyone that knew how to duel, we put away our extras in our bags.

"Well, now that you guys have all your cards; why don't you share 5 of each type? Rachel since you didn't need to get any cards; why don't you go first?" Yugi finally spoke.

"Okay, well……. I have: Harpie's Brother, Soul of Purity and Light, Dark Blade, Dark Witch, and The Bistro Butcher for Monster Cards. I have: Magic Cylinder, Magic Jammer, Gift of the Mystical Elf, Spellbinding Circle, and Negate Attack for Trap Cards. I have: Graceful Charity, De-Spell, Dian Keto the Cure Master, Polymerization, and Black Pendant for Magic Cards." I explained. "Christy, you go next."

"For my Monster Cards I have: Maha Vailo, Man-Eater Bug, Armored Lizard, Whiptail Crow, and Baron of the Fiend Sword. For Trap Cards I have: Gryphon Wing, Waboku, Graverobber's Retribution, Rite of Spirit, and Ray of Hope. For Magic Cards I have: Miracle Dig, Invigoration, Horn of the Unicorn, Ancient Telescope, and Ookazi." Christy explained. "Keily, you're up."

"Let me get my cards ready……. Okay-wait……..now I'm ready. Gravity Bind, Disturbance Strategy, Trap Hole, Just Desserts, and Numinous Healer are my Trap Cards. De-Spell, Monster Recovery, The Dark Door, Sword of Dark Destruction, and Dark Energy are my Magic Cards. Neo the Magic Swordsman, Sorcerer of the Doomed, Mr. Volcano, Garuda the Wind Spirit, and Cure Mermaid are my Monster Cards." explained Keily. "What now?"

After we were done, Keily decided to start up the conversation again. "So, have any of you ever been in a duel with Seal of Orichalcos besides yesterday?"

"Keily, even I can answer that question. NO!" I said, saying the last part a little louder than the rest.

"But how do you know that, Rachel?" She asked me, confused.

"Well, first and foremost were their expressions, just by looking at them you could tell. I doubt that many people have gone up against a soul sucking card, Keily. And you're supposed to be smart. Your only book smart my friend." I replied.

"Okay then," she said. "Back to my earlier question, why did Grimo call Yugi 'Pharaoh'?"

"Well, this is actually hard to explain. Yug here is the King of Games. He beats everyone at every game." Joey started. "That doesn't sound too hard Joey." Christy told him.

"Well, here's the kicker. Yugi completed a puzzle called the Millennium Puzzle and inside of it is a cool guy that can kick anyone's butt at a game."

"You see, I play host to a 5000 year old spirit that lives inside of the puzzle. He is the Pharaoh of Egypt but we call him Yami. We are two halves of the same soul, allowing us both to control my body at different times. In a duel, he usually is the one that takes over. But the Millennium Puzzle is not the only Millennium Item. There are seven others in existence. The Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Taunk, which is also called the Millennium Necklace, are the first three. The Millennium Ankh or the Millennium Key, the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Eye are the others.

"I was giving the Puzzle by my Gramps. Ryou, who has the Ring, received it from his father as a gift. Marik has the Rod, Pegasus the Eye, and Marik's sister, Ishizu Ishtar has the Taunk. Shadi still has the Ankh and the Scale. But now, I have the Puzzle and Taunk. Marik still has the Rod. Ryou still has the Ring. Pegasus does not own the Eye anymore, because after he lost the duel with me at Duelist Kingdom, he lost the Eye. The reason I'm telling you this, is because we don't know who has the Eye." In the corner, I saw Ryou take a step back and roll his eyes. "The two things we do know about the Eye, are that Shadi was the one that gave Pegasus the Eye and it can be used to read your mind." Yugi told us.

"Now, getting back to the Spirit of the Puzzle, he defeated a great evil and has no memory of his past. His soul was locked into my Puzzle and his memories erased. He doesn't even know his own name." Yugi finished. So one good thing is that the Pharaoh's past is still the same as the shows, it's not like we know who the great evil is, but the bad thing is that Bakura and Marik still have their Items. So that must mean that Ryou is still controlled by the Evil Spirit of the Ring. And from watching season 1, I know he has the eye. I'll keep my mouth shut, though. Out of everyone present, Christy was the only one who looked like she didn't get it. I was about to explain, but she told us that she was confused about something else, so I kept my mouth shut.

"This might come to a surprise that my brain is actually functioning this time of the morning, but I have a few questions." She grinned. "First of all, who did this Grimo guy work for? Second, why did they steal the Egyptian God Cards? And what are so important about these cards" She asked. Everyone looked off into space thinking about the questions just asked. Joey shrugged. "We don't know the answers to the first two questions, but as to why the cards are important. It's because they are the key to unlocking the Pharaoh's memories, well that's according to Marik and the chicken scratch on his back."

"I don't have chicken scratch on my back Joey. They are ancient hieroglyphics that tell about the source of the Pharaoh's past." Marik said, glumly and you could tell that he was slightly annoyed. "And stop confusing everyone. The girls are learning enough about this as it is."

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it Marik. We just wanted to learn a little about everyone, but we stumbled across something bigger than we expected." I told him. I remember the Battle City episodes and I had a feeling that Marik didn't want to relieve any of that again.

"What would be nice is to know the answers to Christy's questions. Then it might explain the big eye in the sky last night." Tea said.

"Well one thing is definite; when we find out I'll tear them apart. If they thought they've felt pain before, they are about to see true pain!" Tristan jumped up and said loudly. Looking at Christy, you could see that she also agreed with him. Yugi then started to tell us how he came to receive a card that helped fight off the big eye in the sky. I must say this; Yugi needs to put a sock in it, he talks way too much.

"Last night, I had this dream. The Pharaoh and I heard someone calling out to us for help, but we couldn't tell who it was or where. We walked though all of the corridors in the Puzzle looking for the person. We would have found the door that lead to the voice if it hadn't been for Kuriboh who popped out of nowhere and lead us to the door that leads to the Dominion of Beast. Pharaoh and I went onto the castle and saw three massive dragons. We found that the voice belonged to the Dark Magician Girl. She explained that there was a great evil amongst the two worlds. She told us that there are three legendary duelists that could awaken the dragons from their frozen state; she also thought that we are one of them. She said that only a true legendary duelist could pull the sword that would awaken the dragon that stood before us. The Pharaoh and I pulled the sword, thus releasing Timaeus. We then bonded with the dragon, but the Pharaoh believes that it could be just a dangerous as it is helpful. This is how I came to own the Eye of Timaeus." Yugi held up the card, as he finished his explanation. "Yesterday, I just weakened the eye in the sky, because it was already weak. Now, we need the other two dragons in order to defeat this evil for good and get back the Egyptian God Cards."

"Well, then why is this lovey-dovey card so important? And why is it not strong enough?" Joey asked confused.

"The card is important, because it once defeated the beast. It is not strong enough, because the other two dragons must be freed from their slumber. When they are all together, then they shall be strong enough. The monster can only be defeated by the work of all three legendary dragons. You got that, stupid?" Marik answered bluntly, like always. "Everyone sort of knows that already." Joey looked at all of us and soon he had an embarrassing look on his face.

"I knew that . . . I just . . . was playing around. That's all." He laughed nervously. Everyone just nodded at him.

A postal man then decided to walk into the game shop. "I have a package for Mr. Yugi Moto." Yugi raised his hand quickly. "Sign here, please." Then he just left. That was so weird; in the regular episode Yugi's Grandfather gave him the package. There was no signing anything. But I guess since my friends and I are here, then it had to change. Stupid don't even know why we're here.

"Okay, that was weird. Well, now that that is settled, see who sent the package and what's inside." Christy rushed. Leave it to her, to speak her mind and be rude.

"It says that it is from the office of Maximillion Pegasus at Industrial Illusions. I say that we open it." Tea answered, looking over Yugi's shoulder.

"It's Duelist Kingdom all over again!" Tristan shrieked, jumping behind the couch.

"AAAHHH!!! He's gonna steal our SOULS!! AGAIN!!!" screamed Joey, as he held onto the couch for dear life. Yugi ignored the two and opened the package anyways. Inside were a card and a tape. "Don't play it, even though he doesn't have the Millennium Eye anymore, anything could happen!" Ignoring them again, Yugi placed the tape in the player. Joey and Tristan's reactions were funny to watch.

"Cowards," Tea whispered to us.

"Hello, Yugi-boy. I was worried. No letters, phone calls, or e-mails." Pegasus started.

Joey then muttered, "So do we still have our souls?" When he finally opened his eyes, Tea nodded and Joey relaxed.

Pegasus continued on the tape, "Unless you've been living under a rock for the past two days, you should know that duel monsters are roaming the city. Kaiba-boy is taking the hit, so that's okay. But someone is ruining my game. Now I know who is behind it, but it is too risky to leave that kind of information on this tape. So I am flying you all out to California, tomorrow. I also have enclosed a one of a kind card. Whatever you do, don't LOSE IT! It's the way to get in. DO NOT LET THEM GET THEIR HANDS ON THAT CARD!" The tape shut off.

Christy turned to Keily and I. "Well, if we're off to California then we need to go to the mall. Even if we weren't going to California, then we still need to go to the mall, because we only have a pair of clothes each. So does anyone want to come with us, so they can show the way and give us opinions on our choices?" She smiled. I must say, Christy rambles a lot, but she also always gets her way. I turned to look at Ryou and Marik. Apparently, they were coming with us because we all wanted them to and they had already raised their hands! We all had had enough of the others, even though Christy loved Joey. "Let's go!" We all shouted. Marik ran to open the door for us girls like an actual gentleman. When we were about to go through though, he let go and it was a centimeter away from hitting us in the faces. I heard him laugh from the safety of outside.

"Very gentlemen like, Marik. You keep that up and you'll never get any dates, with suitable ladies!"

"I see no ladies here, Rachel. I see two boys and a bunch of wacko girls." Marik replied. "I'd watch who you're calling a wacko, okay blondie." I retorted.

"Are we getting a taxi?" Christy asked randomly. Lazy child, I think that this is very good exercise.

"That won't be necessary. The Domino Plaza Mall is around the corner. It's barely a walking distance." Ryou stated. He's so sweet; I just want to hug him. Unlike Marik who argues with me way too much. They say when people pick on another person, it's because they like them. That thought alone scares me. I'm trying to find out why people don't really like Bakura; I had a guy at my school call him a pansy once. When I asked him why, he said that it was because the way he acted and what he wore. I see nothing wrong with Ryou though.

When we arrived at the mall, Marik clued us in. "We may not live in America, but the malls here are similar to the ones there. But . . . now that you girls are here, they'll probably shut everything down."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny Marik. Now, I got to stores like Rave, Charlotte Russe, Body Shop, Burlington Coat Factory, Payless, and Rack Room Shoes. So, where are they located at?"

"Upstairs near the back, Keily." Keily then walked off not even bothering to ask us to come. "She can become pushy, when it comes to clothes." Christy told the boys. I nodded, "Nothing comes between that girl and clothes."

"Well, that's a new side that we've never seen out of her. So, where do you two want to go then?" Marik asked, still looking in the direction that our friend went in.

"HOT TOPIC!!" Christy and I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. While we were there, we really just bought Twilight stuff. I have to say that is the best movie this year, so far. I got the Cullen Crest and a shirt that said 'When you can live forever, what do you live for'. Christy got two shirts, one said, 'Your scent is like a drug to me' and the other said 'I run with vampires'. We also got all four books, by going in half and getting two each. Then we both got a key chain with the Twilight cast on it. I then bought Esme's bracelet and Christy got a pin about sparkling vampires.

Marik decided to make fun of the pin. "Who wants to love a guy that sparkles?" he asked.

"They're vampires, you idiot." Christy explained. She even bought some red converse sneakers. "I wouldn't mind loving a guy that sparkles, as long as it's Jasper." I said with a huge smile. That confused the boys even more.

When we arrived at Charlotte Russe, Keily was still there. We ended up buying five tops, pants, and a pair of shorts. We all wore the same size, so we decided to share the white love top, the vest top, and the trouser shorts. I bought a guitar shirt, corduroy, and lapis pants. Christy got a jealousy shirt and opal jeans. Keily bought a lacey shirt; along with high waist and low rise jeans.

"These shorts are so cute!" Keily gushed to us. "So where are we going next?"

"How about the Food Court, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Christy suggested. By the look on our faces, she could tell that we agreed with her. I knew that mall was two-stories high, but place was amazing! There were tons of places to choose from and top and bottom floors. The tables that were there were scattered everywhere and they were long and clean.

"Wow!" gasped Keily. She then cleared her throat and asked, "Who's getting what?" Each of us went to a different place. Ryou and I going one way, Marik going his own way, and Keily and Christy going their own way.

Another thing about this mall was that the food was great and it was even hot and fresh. "Well, us men have hung out with you g-, I mean ladies for way too long. We're gonna go do guy stuff now, but if you go anywhere, meet us back here in thirty minutes, and if anything bad happens call one of us." Marik said while Ryou gave us the numbers. "I understand, Daddy." I told Marik, as they walked off. We decided to go shop for things that girls need to buy when boys aren't around. We also wanted to get things for the trip. We soon found ourselves in Victoria Secret.

We walked out with three full bags, and we headed for the Supply Store. It had everything a person would need; sunscreen, shades, pens, pencils, and notebooks. We then ran back to the Food Court so that we arrived on time.

"Did you guys go on a shopping spree without us? I'm hurt. I thought you loved us." Marik teased, while Ryou hit him upside his head. "Fine let's go to . . . Burlington next. That was on your list, right?"

"Yes, plus we need some more shorts, so let's go." I agreed. As we walked to Burlington, I saw shoe stores. "We need to stop there next." I told them. All of a sudden, Christy squeaked 'clothes', then grabbed the two closest people and ran. I got a Goonies shirt, and a London and Gossip Girl shirt. I also got a Harvard shirt that I'd share with Keily. Christy got a shirt that said, 'I Love Gossip' and a black fashion shirt. She also bought a 'Will Model for Food' shirt that she'd share with Keily. Keily bought a blue puff shirt and a purple wavy puff shirt, along with a shirt that said 'Geek is the New Chic'. We all decided that we would share the shirts that said, 'I think I'm allergic to morning', 'I love shoes bags and boys', 'Loser', and 'Whatever'.

"I think we need some shoes and shorts!" rushed Keily. "We have tons of shirts; it's enough to hold us for now. We don't have a single pair of shoes or enough bottoms for us." With that, she dragged us across the building.

I got to the shorts first. I handed Christy a pair of uplift shorts. She then dragged Keily off to the dressing rooms to try them on.

"I like fringe shorts, now where are they at?" I asked myself.

"Right by you face!" Marik chuckled, obviously he heard me. And sadly, he was right, they were right there in front of my face. I turned red and started to look for my size.

"I'm going to go try these on, could you watch my stuff please?" I then darted out of sight into the biggest stall. "They fit perfectly." I whispered, excitedly. I put my pants back on and went to look for Ryou and Marik. Keily was next to them, having already payed for her shorts. Christy and I got in line and started talking.

"We need to go get shoes next." I said, and Christy agreed. We decided to get the same type shoe, but in different colors. The shoes were Air Walks; I got black, Christy got white, and Keily got red. We went to Payless on account of my decision from earlier. "American Eagle Prince Charming Sandals," muttered Keily. "Well, I call pink, Rachel?"

"Black, definitely. Christy?" I answered. She then pointed to the white pair. Okay, only two more places to go. "Here, give me the money and you guys can go on ahead. I'll catch up in a few."

They ended up being in Rack Room Shoes, holding up three pairs of Adidas. "We got you blue, I got red, and Christy got black. We wanted to save time. So let's go to F.Y.E. now." Keily said in a rush; handing me my box of shoes and taking hers from the bag.

We then proceeded to the best entertainment store ever. There were so many things to choose from. We went to the CD section first. I bought the Twilight Soundtrack, Three Doors Down, the Jonas Brothers, David Archuleta, Nickleback, and Evanescence. Christy got Fallout Boy, Pink, Green Day, Rihanna, Daughtry, and Muse. Keily decided to buy CD's by; Life House, Shakira, Dream, 5ive, and Finger Eleven. The lucky part was that we'd share them all, just like the clothes. We even got CD players and a stereo. I got a Philips Touch Screen; Christy got a Red Trim Philips Jog Proof, and Keily got a Pink Trim Audio. The stereo that we bought was called an Asian Piano. It was so cute; it was even shaped like a piano. We even got Ryou and Marik to get DVD's with us. We bought four each, and the good thing was that at least two of us liked a movie that was picked by another. Nine that were bought were; the Narnia Chronicles, the Harry Potter series, Twilight, the Mummy movies, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the X-Men series, Adventures in Babysitting, Secondhand Lions, and Clue.

"What is with you people? Almost everywhere we go, you have to pick out something about . . . TWILIGHT!" tampered Marik. I thumped him on the head, a little nicer than I did to Christy and then explained.

"Twilight happens to be an awesome book, and the movie was very well put together, and the characters were great, especially Jasper Whitlock Hale. Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean that it is automatically horrible. I had some friends at school that dragged their boyfriends with them, and the guys ended up wanting to read the books."

"Okay, okay. I understand now, no need to get all pushy. You should let us watch it on the plane ride." Muttered Marik, but Christy interrupted and pointed to the candy. We bought so much candy and drinks that I can't even name them. Christy was getting some Cream Puffs, when Ryou finally spoke up.

"Can I possibly have some of those?" Ryou asked. He obviously had an addiction to Cream Puffs, so Christy bought him his own.

The woman at the checkout was slow, not only that but you could tell that she was shocked to see so many items bought at once. And yet, she didn't even bother to go faster. Finally, we paid and gave Ryou his Cream Puffs, which he ate on the spot. "I have a feeling that you girls could out buy Kaiba any day." Marik told me as we left.

"No, then again I don't know. We have some money, but not as much as you might think. Our parents left us some money for spending purposes." As we walked back to the game shop, Marik and Ryou walked off to pack.

"Hey Joey, we just stopped by to say the boys went home to pack and that we're going to go too. Thank you and bye."

"No problem, we gonna beat the keister off of whoever is behind this!" replied Joey, and he walked back inside the house portion of the shop.

We got back to the hotel, when I realized that we needed suitcases. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get us suitcases down the road." I shouted to the girls, before leaving. The store was called Greg-pack. I didn't get it, but whatever. I got us three Tough Armor suitcases in red, blue, and green. I walked back to the hotel completely exhausted from carrying three suitcases; I was so ready to go to sleep. I dreaded the flight tomorrow; I don't really like heights so this will be a new experience for me. After I got my bath, I fell right off to sleep.

I awoke to Christy shaking me so hard; I had the feeling that my brain was being rattled. "Come on Rachel, you need to get ready. Keily packed seeing as you were to lazy. Joey just called, and we're meeting them at the airport." If I'm lazy, then I don't know what to call her.

"Okay, I'm up. Thanks for packing for me, Keily. Christy, could you go check us out and turn in the keys?" I asked. She nodded collecting her belongings and the keys.

"We'll meet you downstairs, just make sure you hurry." Keily told me; as she walked out the door with her stuff. It took me about three minutes to get ready and then I headed downstairs. We hailed a taxi to the airport. None of us really spoke the way there. When we arrived, we still had to wait for Tristan. We did find out that we would be flying in Pegasus' private jet, so that was a good thing.

The inside of the jet was enormous. Everyone sat together and started to help Keily and Christy. I went to set in a corner chair; I put my earphones on and pulled out a book to read. I hoped that this would be enough to block out everything else, because I didn't want to look out a window and get sick. I didn't notice anything around me, till the book I was reading was plucked from my hand. "Aren't you kind of bored sitting back here by yourself?" Ryou asked, while reading the back of the book.

"No, not really. I like being alone sometimes, but this is just to help calm me down. I'm not very good with heights, and this is my first time on a plane so I'm kinda nervous." I replied looking down. "Well, it's not that bad one you get used to it. But, it will be easier to forget you're on a plane if you're talking or joking. How about we work on your dueling skills, so that they will be in top shape?" Ryou asked with a kind smile.

"Okay, but I'm not really that good." I replied, pulling out my deck. I guess that the Spirit of the Ring got tired of being cooped-up, because you could tell the change in Ryou's attitude after I accepted the duel. We ended up playing for quite a while, but Bakura still one in the end. I did chip his Life Points down to 100, though.

"You're not that bad, Rachel. I think that you will do well against these people." Bakura told me, with a smirk. I guess coming from him, that's a compliment. Yugi must have been watching the duel, because he added, "You're actually really good. Bakura here came in eighth place at the Battle City Finals, and almost beating him means that you probably need a few more tips and you'll do fine. Plus, you said you always watched duels, so you know some good tricks right?"

I nodded my head. At least I didn't get sent to the Shadow Realm. "Hey, why don't you go against Mister King of Games here? This way, you can see if you're really good." Bakura said with an evil smirk. I just shrugged. "That's fine by me."

You could tell when Yugi changed places with the Pharaoh, because he got all confident like and everything. "I have a feeling you'll do great Rachel." The Pharaoh told me. Our duel lasted even longer then the last one, but still I lost.

"That was good, Rachel; at least you put a dent in my Life Points." Yami said, with a kind smile. "Yeah, a whole twenty-five hundred points. You still murdered me, at this rate I'll never be good enough to help. Oh well, I'll just have to try harder next time. Thanks guys for the help." After that, we all curled up and went to sleep. When we landed, we noticed a bag that didn't belong to us, the people that worked for Pegasus, returned it to the lost and found, and then we drove off.

**~ciabri**

**A.N. Well here's chapter three. It's long and meant to be a comic relief. I will be adding links to the stuff they bought, because I didn't want to go into full depth of their clothes. I will start writting the next chapter, but I will not post it till I have atleast one or two reviews. I have tons of hits for this story and two favorites, so thanks to you all. So read and tell me what you think. All you have to do is press the little button down there. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though. I did add things that aren't out in stores, but it's my story so I can.**

**Chapter 4**

The limousine provided was big enough to hold all nine of us plus the driver. Joey was telling everyone how the city is nothing like back home, but we all realized that. Tristan said it was because we were in San Francisco, home of the Golden Gate Bridge, and all the seafood you can eat!

"Guys, we're not on a vacation, we're here to see Pegasus. Remember?" Tea told the guys. Joey then started to complain that the bridge didn't look golden to him.

"Joey the bridge isn't called golden because of the color." said Keily, like it was a known fact to the world. "The bridge was named for the entrance to San Francisco Bay, which was dubbed the 'Golden Gate' by prospectors that passed through on their way to gold fields about one hundred fifty years ago." I finished off for her not even looking up from my book, which I picked back up after getting off the plane.

"The color is actually called international orange, chosen by Irving Morrow, the architect who rejected traditional gray or black in favor of a color he thought best complemented to natural setting." Keily picked up again, we did this a lot so, again I started talking. "The project in 1965 to replace the original lead-based paint took about thirty years to finish and they still work on touching it up."

"The bridge was completed in 1937, making it the world's longest suspension bridge and the highest structure west of New York." Keily finished up with our knowledge of the bridge. "Don't worry, they do that often. It scares most people though, that's why they are two of the smartest kids in our school." Christy said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Unlike you, Christy, we actually do our work. Not only that, but we did a project on the bridge just last week. You just didn't do anything to help the group effort." I told her, looking at her long enough to glare at her before turning back to my book.

"Okay, well Yug, you seeing all this?" Joey asked, but he wasn't paying attention. Tea asked him if he was alright, to which he replied that he couldn't stop thinking about the things that we found out this week. A gateway between worlds, a world where monsters live, and a super-monster trying to destroy them both.

"The only protection we have against it is Timaeus, but even he isn't strong enough to defeat it. We need to get to the bottom of this before that monster strikes again." Yugi told us, before everyone went back to looking out the window. Yugi sighed a little while later, "Aren't you guys worried about what Pegasus said on the tape. If someone is following Pegasus, what if it's the same biker gang that stole the God card?"

"I have to agree, if it is the bikers and they found Pegasus, we could all be walking into a trap." Tea says in a worried voice. The limo driver drove some more, before parking at an abandoned gas station, proceeded to get out of the vehicle, and walk off. After waiting for a while Joey suggests that we go and check on the guy. The guys went to see if he was in the bathroom, me and Christy just propped up against the car and waited. What's the point, we knew he was long gone. The group then ran back and faced the road to see a gang of motorcyclists coming our way. Christy and I stayed where we were, the others turned and ran our way. Before they can reach us, they were encircled by the biker gang. The bikers then pull out metal poles, when one tried to hit Joey a card hit him in the hand making him fall off the bike and drop the pole. I ran to the driver's seat, starting the engine while buckling up. Everyone started to pile into the limo, but Joey stood where he was. After one of the bikes crashed, Joey ran to the limo hopping in. I put the pedal-to-the-metal, so that we wouldn't be caught in the explosion. When we were far enough, I slowed to a better speed so that we wouldn't have to walk like they did in one of the episodes.

"Who just saved us?"Tea asked, Joey smiled before answering her question. "It was Mai, I saw her. Now, how are we going to find old Pegasus?"

"Well, let's get into town and we can ask for directions." I said, while driving the way I hoped was to civilization. "What we need is a plan. Whoever is after Pegasus knows that we're here and we need to get to him first. But we have to be really careful." Tea said. "But I'm still confused, Joey how did you know that it was Mai."

"It was because she was carrying her trademark card; Harpie Lady. Plus, I got a glimpse of her through her helmet," Joey answered. "Hey there's a gas station. Let's get those directions." He and Yugi ran in, while everyone waited. When they came back, it took us about an hour get to Industrial Illusions.

"That's weird, is this place supposed to be empty?" Marik asked. "I wonder if they are on holiday or something," Joey said. "Then why would they leave the doors open, Einstein?" Marik asked sarcastically. Tea then walked to see if the phone worked, but it didn't. Then metal gates came down, trapping us in the building. A motorcycle from the upper level was heard, when finally a red bike came flying down to our level.

"Mai, is that you?" Joey asked the rider, but he received no reply. When the biker took off the helmet it was Mai. It was sad to see someone that was once their friend, go to the evil side. I really don't want to see what happens when she says it's because of Marik sticking her in the Shadow Realm, since he's here and all. "I hate to say it, but 'told you so'." Joey said with a smile. "So Mai, what brings you to San Francisco?" All Mai did was ignore him again. "Hey, what's with silent treatment?"

"I'm not Mai, at least not the Mai you knew." Mai said, showing us a card. It was the Seal of Orichalcos card with Pegasus trapped in it. "How'd you do that? I thought that you're friends with these guys." Keily asked her, confused.

"Mai, you better start talking." Joey told her, still shocked. "Or else what?" a voice from the upper level said. "Your little reunion with Mai not what you expected it to be? Hey Mai, why are you keeping these guys all to yourself. Why not share the fun with us?" Valon asked.

"Mind your own business, Valon. These geeks are mine!" Mai told him, coldly.

"Mai, we're your friends! I remember saying goodbye to you at the end of Battle City; please tell me this is a joke." Joey pleaded. Tristan and Tea also agreed that it was hard to believe that she would betray them. "I never was a part of your little playgroup, and now, I'm gonna take you apart one by one. And I'm starting with you Wheeler." Mai said, activating her duel disk. "Now say hello to my real friend . . . THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

The seal formed around them, pushing the rest of the group back. Mai played Harpie Lady in attack and with the seal, her attack rose to 1800. You could tell that Joey didn't want to duel Mai in these conditions, but he really had no choice with the seal on the field. "Hey Pharaoh, quit mumbling to yourself down there. Nothing can break the power of the Seal of Orichalcos. Once its on the field, it doesn't leave until a soul has been captured." Valon yelled from the balcony. "And as soon as Mai takes care of Wheeler. I'll take your soul, Pharaoh." Rafael added.

"Get bag in your cage. Once I'm through with Wheeler, Yugi belongs to me." Mia said, looking at Joey waiting for him to move. Mai then asks Joey when he's going to make his move, but Joey says he can't duel her like this. If he wins she'll lose her soul. Mai told him that she has no soul. The Mai he knew is gone and she traded her soul for power.

"The old Mai was too lonely and pathetic. Now that weaker side is gone for good." Mai told him. "But I like the old Mai, and I intend to get her back." Joey said, activating his duel disk. Joey played a card in defense mode, before ending his turn. Mai summoned another Harpie Lady to the field, eliminating his face down and 1800 of his Life Points.

"I knew beating you would be easy, but I didn't think it was this easy. I play a card facedown and end my turn. My Harpies are waiting." Mai said telling Joey to go. I wish this wasn't so hard for him. I do have to say that Valon is getting on my nerves. He shouldn't make fun of Joey because he's sticking up for a friend. Joey then proceeded to play Rocket Warrior in defense mode and set card facedown, ending his turn. Mai attacked Rocket Warrior with her Harpie Lady and had the other Harpie to attack Joey directly. Joey activated his facedown card, Scapegoat, but Mai Nightmare Tri-Mirror. This allowed her to make more monsters for everyone that Joey had on the field.

"That's not fair. She can't have six monsters in play." Tristan protested. "Actually, she can. Remember the Seal of Orichalcos allows her to have up to ten monsters on the field." I told him. Mai's Harpie Lady attack from earlier, destroyed one of the Scapegoats. She placed a card facedown and ended her turn. Joey drew and summoned Panther Warrior in attack mode. He sacrificed one of his goats to attack one of the Harpie Ladies, but Mai activated a magic card called Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation.

"I don't remember her having that card back in Battle City." Tristan said shocked. "You're right Tristan, her deck is stronger than the last time we saw her." Yami replied. Joey told her that he didn't know what kind of spell those people had on her, but he intended to wake her up before someone was hurt. "I'm not under any spell. I was sick of my life, so I decided it was time for a change." Mai told him, "You wouldn't understand that though. None of you have ever been an outsider like me, all alone."

"I know exactly what she's talking about, but you don't see me trying to destroy my friends." Ryou mumbled to Marik, but you couldn't tell if it was Ryou or his Yami. "Duel Monsters was all I ever had, and so after Battle City was over, I set out to be the best. I dueled against chump after chump to improve me dueling skills. I wanted to make a name for myself, I wanted to be someone. It wasn't too long after that, that the nightmares started. I dreamed of Marik locking me in that hourglass in the Shadow Realm, suffocating me, calling for my friends but never receiving any help. Every night it was the same. I was weak, and no one could help me. I finally reached the end of it. I dueled against Valon and lost."

"I said I was sorry for my evil side for locking you there. You even accepted the apologies." Marik stated slightly mad. "Just because I forgave, doesn't mean I didn't forget." Mai told him.

"After Valon told me what I really wanted, I realized that it was the smartest decision of her life. Now nothing can stop me." Mai said, playing Harpie Lady Phoenix formation. Seeing as she had six Harpie Ladies on the field, she was able to destroy up to six of Joey's monsters. But Joey only had three monsters on his side of the field, allowing Mai to destroy them all. "That's not all," Bakura added, "The sum of the monsters attack points that were destroyed will be subtracted from Joey's Life Points." Joey was left with two hundred Life Points.

"This isn't far. She has all of her Life Points and Joey's only one attack away from losing. Isn't there anything that he can do?" Christy asked turning to the more experienced duelists. "The only way he could win is if he found a way to break that seal, and so far we really don't know that much about it." I said trying to remember what happened in this duel from the episodes. We heard Rafael and Valon saying things about Joey, but no one really paid them any mind. We then saw that Joey was about to forfeit the duel.

"No Joey, forfeiting is not the answer." Yami told him. "Yeah, if you give up on the duel then you give up on yourself and your friends." Marik said. "Hey, I actually listen to some of the friendships speeches the cheerleaders say."

Yami shook his head, "If you want to save Mai, then you need to keep fighting. Mai is driven by anger, jealousy, and hatred. Joey, you have to remind her what dueling is really about. Trust, conviction, and heart." Joey had a look of understanding written across his face. He then drew, "Mai, it's time to see what true dueling is all about."

I heard all of the gang talking about what Joey should and shouldn't do, when I felt something poke my arm. "Do you remember what happens next?" Keily whispered. "I can remember some of it, but for some unknown reason, it's getting kind of hard to remember the episodes." I whispered back.

"So, I'm not the only one then. I know that I missed some episodes when I was sick that one time, but it seems that I'm forgetting all that we watched. Do you think it has something to do with being dragged here?" She asked. "I don't know Keily, but I do intent to get some answers from Dartz. That is his name, right? I can't seem to remember." I asked, thinking really hard on the man's name. "Yeah, I think that's it." She said.

Joey then summoned the card Fiend Megacyber; he attacked taking Mai down to 3600 Life Points. At least he was back in the game, Tristan cheered. "What happened if Joey wins? Then we'll lose Mai forever, won't we?" Tea asked. "Unless, Joey discovered the secret to ending this duel without either of them losing." Yami told Tea. Joey then placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Mai looked a little hurt that Joey decided to fight back. "Well Wheeler, it's all over now. As soon as I attack your Life points will be gone along with your soul." Mai told Joey.

"Guys, are you dueling in there?" We all turned to see Duke Devlin outside with Rex and Weevil. Why in the world did he bring them along? "Trust me, it's a long story and we don't have time to talk!" Tea called out. "We're trapped inside and you need to find a way for us to get out." Tristan added, before Duke ran off.

"I sacrifice two Harpies in order to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon with a total attack power of 3400 with the effect of the seal and the card it's self." Mai said before attacking Joey's Fiend Megacyber. "I activate my trap card, Compensation Mediation. This card is shuffled together with two cards from your Graveyard and then I choose one of the facedown cards. If it's mine, then your attack is blocked. If it's one of your cards, then the attack continues and I lose the duel." Joey said, handing his card to Mai as she puts the three cards together. She then returned to her side of the field placing the cards facedown. Joey picked the right card, so he is still in the game for now.

"The thing with this card is that the cards you picked from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck." Joey said. Mai could careless, she moved one Harpie Lady to the rear leaving her Pet Dragon in the front line, she then placed two cards facedown. Joey drew, set a card facedown, set a monster in defense, and switched Fiend Megacyber to defense. "You're pretty calm foe someone about to lose their soul." Mai said while drawing a card.

"I've been involved in some pretty insane duels. They've taught me to keep fighting until the last point is gone. I activate my trap, Drop Off." Joey said, stopping Mai's draw phase. She in turn activated Trap Jammer, canceling the effect of his trap card. She attacks Fiend Megacyber with Harpie's Pet Dragon; she then has one of her Harpie Ladies attack the facedown monster. The monster happens to be Fiber Jar, this card causes them to return all cards from the field, hand, and the Graveyard to then decks and draw five new cards. Mai didn't like that so she activated the trap card, Harpie's Feather Storm. This card deactivated the monsters effect, but Mai ended her turn.

Joey drew, set a monster facedown, and ended his turn. Mai draws then activates Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. Joey's card id destroyed, but his Life Points stayed the same. He told her that his monster, Neko Mane King, has an attack of zero and that she just wasted he best card. He also said that since his card was destroyed by a magic card that ends her turn. "Joey has more lives than my cat!" We heard Rex say. Whoever knew that Rex was a cat person? "Is your strategy to drag on the duel till I forfeit from boredom?" Mai asked rudely.

"Don't worry about my strategy; you just worry about your own." Joey told her. Joey then drew a card and it left an astonished look on his face. "I'd like to introduce you to my new friend. Meet HERMOS!"

Joey has two hundred Life Points compared to Mai's 3600. "I've found the secret to ending this duel and saving both of us. First I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Fiend Megacyber, and then I play Time Wizard and summon The Claw of Hermos combing the two monsters together." Joey watches as Time Wizard and Hermos combined making a giant hammer with a winged clock face. "I don't really care what that thing looks like, I trust my deck. Now Megacyber, pick up the hammer and attack!" Joey ordered.

Mai activated Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, but it doesn't have any effect because his hammer has the power of his dragon and his Time Wizard. "I hope Joey knows what he's doing." Tea said. "Of course he doesn't, just look at what happened to his dragon." Tristan said as he slapped his forehead.

"I'm so glad I'm friends with you people. You're not even showing that you believe in Joey! And I wondered why I stayed in Domino." Marik said while shaking his head. "Marik seems right for once, if we don't support Joey, what kind of friends are we?" I said, Marik shook his head in agreement. After he realized what I said, he glared at me. I just smiled back.

"They're right. First impressions can be deceiving." Yami said. Fiend Megacyber pounded the hammer into the floor, making a black hole open underneath. Then, glowing numbers appeared on Mai's monsters, Harpie's Pet Dragon is #1, and the Harpies are #3, 2, and 6. Joey ended his turn after nothing else happened. Mai drew her card, but then her monsters were sucked into the black hole made by Hermos-Time Wizard. "What happened to my monsters?" Mai yelled at Joey, but he was just as shocked as she was. "I have no choice, but to lay one card facedown and end my turn." She said.

Joey drew and attacked Mai directly dropping her Life Points to 1400. He then placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Mai drew her next card, when her Dragon appeared returning to the field. "What just happened?" Bakura asked glaring at the dragon, like it should die just because he was glaring. "It looks like the numbers that appeared represent the number of turns that they will return to the playing field. Unfortunately, Harpie's Pet Dragon was represented with a one meaning that it came first, but since she has no Harpie Ladies on the field the only bonus the dragon has is the 500 boost from the Seal of Orichalcos." I said, but I wasn't totally sure.

"Now that I have my dragon back, attack Wheeler's Fiend Megacyber!!!" Mai shouted. "No Mai, wait!" Valon called out, but it was useless. Joey activated his trap card, Skull Dice. The die rolls a two and Harpie's Pet Dragon is reduced to half the attack, leaving is at 1250. Fiend Megacyber destroys her dragon leaving her Life Point at 450, meaning that she and Joey are almost even. While Mai was mumbling to herself, we saw Valon jump from the balcony with a piece of the Orichalcos that resided in his ring. When the stone came into contact it the seal, it blow up throwing everyone back.

**~ciabri**

**A.N. This is Chapter four. It took my forever to write the duel, but I had to rewatch the episode so that I could put in the important details. I know that I said I wouldn't post this chapter unless I got atleast one or two reviews, but I have three people that have favorited or added to their alert list so I posted this for them. So thank you Lily the hedgehog, snakelover17, and Dawnmist 11. Hopefully I'll get lucky and someone will review. And ya'll are lucky that I'm posting this on my birthday!!! So please just ****press the little button down there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though. I did add things that aren't out in stores, but it's my story so I can.**

**Chapter 5**

Bakura helped me up as the smoke cleared. Joey was lying on the ground, and Valon was holding an unconscious Mai. None us knew what Rafael was saying to Valon, but he turned to us and said, "I'll make up for this lost by taking the Pharaoh's soul. This amulet has power that puts the Puzzle to shame." As he said this a blinding light shot from the amulet that he had raised. As we all looked around for Rafael, Valon, and Mai we noticed that the security gates begin to rise. "Hey, look! We're not locked in anymore!" Tristan said. "Is everyone okay."

"Yeah, I think so." Keily said. Tea was wondering where the bikers had gone when she noticed that Joey was still on the ground. Joey woke up rubbing his head, "Where's Mia? Did those pucks take her?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Tristan said, "she's gone."

"Oh no, I was so close. I'll get you back Mai!" Joey shouted. "How could I let them take Mai away?"

Christy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." Joey ignored her. "She's gone. I failed."

"You got to face the facts man. Mai wasn't playing a friendly game of duel monsters out the, she was after your soul!" Tristan yelled at Joey. "That's enough Tristan." Yami told him. Just as Tristan was about to reply Seto and Mokuba Kaiba walked in.

"Great, my day just got better." Marik said sarcastically. "Oh great." Kaiba said.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Just as Mokuba asked that, Duke ran into the room. "Huh, Dukes here too?"

Duke surveyed the room when he entered. "Whoa, it's a party in here. So, what brings you here?" he asked looking at the two brothers. "Certainly not the dweeb convention." Kaiba stated.

"Why don't you take a hike?" Tristan shouted at him. This started a shouting match between himself and Mokuba. "Any sign of Pegasus?" Kaiba asked like Tristan never said a word to him. Yami shook his head. "I'm afraid we're too late." Yami said.

"That's right. Believe it or not, Mai Valentine got to him before we did. She took his soul with the Orichalcos card." I said. I really didn't like Kaiba's attitude right now. Kaiba looked at me like I was some nut case. "And you would be?" he asked.

"Rachel. These are my friends Christy and Keily." I said. "You said Orichalcos correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Kaiba," Yami said, "Have you experienced this card before?"

Mokuba butted in. "You bet! Seto just wiped the floor with a guy who just played it. He pretended he was Pegasus and made us fly all the way out to Duelist Kingdom to duel him."

"And then he ran away. So, we came here to get some answers. Whoever captured Pegasus is trying to take over my company and that is unacceptable." Kaiba finished for him. "Hold on." Yami said pulling a card from his duel disk. "This card Pegasus sent us may be a clue. It seems to contain the image of a key on it."

Duke looked up. "Wait, there was one door upstairs that wouldn't unlock even when I cracked the security system." Yami looked at Duke. "That's it!"

"Take us there right now!" Kaiba said loudly while pointing at Duke. "Ah." Duke said, "Calm down."

"Who invited you?" Tristan yelled. "We were here first, ya moocher!" Christy was helping Joey off the floor while we all walked toward the elevator. I don't think anyone really realized that Rex and Weevil were here with us. When we reached the floor upstairs, Tristan was asking how anyone could find their way around this place. Duke pointed to a door in the back of a room. "That's the door guys. Now we just need to figure out how to open it with a duel monsters card. Anyone got any ideas?" Yami then walked to the door and unlocked it by sliding the card in the card reader.

"Exactly what I would've done." Duke said. We all looked into the dark room. "Who wants to go in there first? Tristan asked. "Well not me, that's for sure." Keily said in a small voice from behind Tristan.

"Maybe we can all draw straws or somethin'." Joey said. Mokuba and Kaiba scoffed as they walked past everyone into the room. "Let's close the door and run." Joey said. "Joey!" Christy reprimanded, "If we close it, make sure it's locked."

"I like that idea, let's do it." Marik said. Just then, the lights came on. "No way!" Mokuba said. "This is really weird." Joey said.

"Does anyone else think this is downright creepy?" I asked. Everyone nodded. The room happened to be full of larger-than-life size Duel Monsters. Toons to be exact, with Toon World in the center. "I hate toons, let's make this visit quick." Kaiba stated. After he said this Pegasus or I should say a hologram of Pegasus.

"Yugi boy, at least I hope it's you that found this room. By the way if you couldn't tell I did all the interior decorating myself. Pretty impressive isn't it?" The hologram asked. "This guy really needs to get over himself." Bakura whispered.

"If you are hearing this, that can only mean that that gentlemen that are after my soul were finally able to capture me. So please, listen closely." Pegasus said. "It all started when a man started to buy out my company."

"Hold on," Kaiba said, "I got dragged into this whole mess, because someone's trying to buy out my company also." Mokuba agreed.

"There's more," Pegasus said, "This individual possesses an ancient power, stronger than any I've ever seen. His name is Dartz. You're all in danger, Dartz plans to use my game to destroy civilization. He must be stopped and the key to taking him down is somewhere in this room."

"Ever since my retirement began," he continued, "I've had a lot of time on my hands, so I began to further my studies of the ancient Egyptian origins of Duel Monsters and I made an astonishing discovery! These creatures existed long before the pyramids were built."

"In the city of Atlantis," Yami added. "That is where Dartz comes in," Pegasus said, "He is trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast that ever roamed the earth, the great Leviathan, by draining the souls of man and beast in order to build up the strength of this unstoppable monster."

"Yes, of course." Yami stated.

"If his plan works, Dartz will have succeeded in releasing a truly devastating power. The likes of which have not been seen in ten thousand years. You're our only hope," Pegasus told Yami, "So I've created this one of a kind card somewhere in this room. Think strategically now, where can one find an extra card?"

"The Pot of Greed! It lets you draw extra cards." Christy said. Rex and Weevil run for the Pot, but Tristan got to it first and pulled out a card. "Huh? Oh, a real special card alright! This card is completely blank guys." He said.

"Then it's worthless!" Kaiba said. "Not necessarily. Looks can be deceiving." Yami said.

"Time is running out. My cute little duel monsters. Soon they'll be gone, along with the rest of the world. Only you can save the poor creatures that made my game famous." Pegasus told Yami as the hologram broke up and disappeared. "Talk about drama." Keily said.

"Ah man," Joey said, "This can't be happening! Why would Mai join a plot to destroy the world? I'm tellin' you, they brain washed her or somethin'."

"Why don't you all wake up?" Kaiba asked. We all looked at him. "This is a hoax planned by Pegasus. There's no one traveling around the world stealing peoples souls with a magic playing card. It's the same nonsense that Pegasus pulled in Duelist Kingdom. Think about it! He's trying to distract me long enough to take over Kaiba Corp!" Kaiba said.

"That's enough!" Yami said. "You should wake up! It's not always about you. There is something going on here that is bigger than all of us and you know it." As he said that, he pulled out the Eye of Timaeus and Kaiba looked shocked.

"That card!" Kaiba said, "Where did you get it?"

"Same place I did." Joey said, pulling out the Claw of Hermos. "Kaiba, you have one of these too don't you?" Yami stated. I have a feeling it was best to stay out of this conversation. Joey looked at Yami.

"You're referring to this." Kaiba said as he pulled out a card. "the Fang of Critius." As they held up their cards, they started to glowing.

"Yeah," Duke said, "Nothing magic going on here."

"I believe the only way to defeat the leviathan is to use these three cards together. So trust what's inside your heart and join us." Yami said looking at Kaiba. Kaiba shook his head, "My mind must be playing tricks on me."

"If that's so," Christy said, "Your card is doing the same."

"It feels as though the dragons are calling out to us." Yami said. "I was told that fate had chosen three warriors to release the beast."

"Get real Yugi! I'm the one who decides my fate." Kaiba says. "Kaiba, be reasonable for once. We have to do this as a team."

"I don't do teamwork. I have a multi-million dollar company to run. Come on Mokuba." Kaiba said. I walked over to the window and looked out. I felt sick to my stomach, we looked so high up. "If you hate heights, then why are you looking out the window?" I jumped when I heard his voice behind me. I turned around, "I was looking because I wanted to see how high I was if I happened to die today."

"Sarcasm gets one nowhere." Bakura gave me an evil smirk. "Yet, Bakura, you use it a lot." I smiled at him. "Come on, before we get left behind. The Pharaoh needs to save the world." He said, pulling me along.

"So how are all of us going to fit in your car Duke?" Marik asked. "Yeah, what about us?" asked Weevil, pointing to himself and Rex.

"What I'd like to know," Christy said, "Is what you two are doing here in the first place?" All she got as an answer was a nervous laugh from both of them.

"We're still back to the problem of how we're all going to fit in Duke's car," Keily said.

"Nah, we'll just throw them in the trunk with the luggage," Duke had suggested, "They'll fit." It wasn't the best but the two took the offer! That left us deciding where Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, Marik, Keily, Christy, Joey, and I would sit. "Tristan can hold Keily, Yugi can hold Tea, Joey can hold Christy, and I can hold Rachel." Marik said with a cheeky grin.

"I think not. I am so not sitting on your lap; I'm not big on the touchy-feely thing." I said as I moved far from the person I was standing too. Somehow we ended all fitting in the car. I sat in the front with the map. I'm not sure that was a good idea, because I can be very clueless with maps sometimes. Anytime I would mess up, Keily would get onto me. It was so frustrating at times. Christy sat in the back, trying to comfort a mumbling Joey. He still couldn't believe that she had joined a plot to ruin civilization. As we finally arrived at the house, we saw that it was in ruins. When we called out, Rebecca shot out screaming that they took her grandfather. She ran over to Yugi and sobbed on his shoulder, as he promised that we would find him. Christy and I wandered into the motor home to look for reasons why he would be taken, the others soon followed after us. "Maybe, it's this Dartz guy." Keily and Tristan said at the same time. Keily looked down blushing, while Tristan rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well," Christy said, "Maybe they took the Professor because he found the ruins."

"Yugi," Joey asked," What about that stone? Rebecca, do you still have it? Maybe that's what they were after." Rebecca took the chain off and placed it on the table that she, Yugi, Joey, Christy, and Tea were sitting at. Keily had walked into the kitchen earlier, to make tea and some dinner for Rebecca; Tristan had walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Maybe, they'll come back and try to take the stone again. If that's what they're after and they realize that the Professor doesn't have it." Marik said. Ryou looked to be thinking of a solution to a very hard problem. "I'm going to the kitchen." I said as I walked away. I was getting a major headache from thinking too much. As I was about to enter the kitchen, I overheard Keily and Tristan whispering.

"Yeah…" Tristan said, "You should have seen her a few years back. She traded in her teddy bear for glasses."

"Ah…" Keily said, "So, are you going to help me make tea? That is what you came to do isn't it?"

"Yeah. But I also came to ask you if you'd like to go out sometime? Well after we save the world and everything." Tristan said. When Keily turned, you could tell that she was shocked, but happy.

"Um… Sure… I'd love to go out with you." Keily said blushing. "You're the first person to ever ask me." She said in a whisper. After that I made a loud entrance so that they wouldn't know that I was spying. I helped Keily with dinner while Tristan raided the fridge with Joey, who was back to his usual self.

"Where's Yugi, Rebecca, and the weirdoes?" Tristan hollered. "Most likely up to no good." Marik whispered in my ear. I elbowed him softly so as not to hurt him. After dinner we all laid down to sleep. I didn't fall asleep, because I heard Yugi and Rebecca talking. I knew that Yugi would be leaving to go and duel Raphael. I didn't want him to go, because I knew what would happen to the conclusion of the duel. I didn't get up or say anything as Rebecca came inside. When I did wake up, Joey was yelling at Rebecca.

"How could you let him leave like that?!" Joey yelled. "Chill out Joey. There's no need to yell." I said in a tired voice. As Joey ran outside to catch up with Yugi, we all saw Professor Hawkins making his way towards us, leaning on a walking stick.

"Grandfather!!" Rebecca yelled, running to him. "Where's Yugi?" The Professor asks. As we told him the story, he shook his head. I think he said something about hoping that he was alright. After Rebecca got her grandfather to bed, we all tried to figure out what we were going to do.

"Christy," Joey said, "You girls should hold down the fort, while us guys go after Yugi."

"And watch out for Rex and Weevil," Tristan said, while hugging a blushing Keily, "I don't trust those guys." As they left you could hear Marik asking Tristan what was going on with him and Keily. Rebecca had wandered back to her grandfather's bedside.

"Okay, I'm bored." Christy said. "So, Keily… What's with you a Tristan acting all touchy-feely? You're not dating are you?"

"Um…" Keily stated. "We've kinda made a connection with each other. He asked me out once this whole thing was over and everything."

"No way!" Christy teased, I shook my head at her behavior. "No offense, but Tristan? SERIOUSLY?!??!" I did nod for that. I was kinda weird, I was about to say something when Tea interrupted us.

"Listen to what Rebecca found!" Tea said. "It says that a cruise ship sunk twelve years ago, but a boy saved himself by swimming to an island. For three years he was alone on the island, practicing Duel Monsters, and then he was rescued. It says his name was Rafael. What's wrong Rebecca?"

"That's who Yugi is dueling!" Shouted Rebecca, she began to run to the door, but I grabbed the back of her shirt. "Yugi can take him, don't worry Rebecca." I assured her. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Yami would lose, but Yugi would take his place.

"While we sit around, we can learn more about each other." Tea explained. "It helps pass the time and take our minds off of this situation."

"Okay, I guess that will help." Keily stated. As we all got to talking, I found that I still didn't like Tea that much. She was very annoying, acting all happy and optimistic. It just wasn't normal. After awhile we all got tired and Rebecca had walked outside. Tea got up and followed her out, while me, Keily, and Christy got comfortable.

"What do you think is going to happen, when they figure out that the Pharaoh loses Yugi's soul?" I asked. The other two shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's not going to bode well with the others." Christy said.

"Too bad we can't prevent this all from happening, since we know the episodes." Keily said with a sigh. "But we really don't know Keily." I said.

"Rachel's right. Since we came here the episodes have changed quite a bit. One is look at Marik and Bakura, they still have their Millennium Items and they're here with us." Christy said. "So who knows what's going to happen now that all this has happened."

"One thing is, we get to find out what happens later after Joey and Yugi's duels." I said with a slight smile. "Well I'm going to take a nap. These floors and seats are getting the better of my sleep time." All they did is laugh at me.

**~ciabri**

**I finally got it done!!! I'm so happy, my younger cousin helped with this chapter and we are starting on the sixth chapter right now. I'm really sorry about not getting this done sooner, but as I said before my flashdrive broke and lost all of chapter five. Please review and tell me what you think of this story!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though. I did add things that aren't out in the show, but it's my story so I can.**

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up, the guys still hadn't gotten back but I knew that they would soon. "Here they come!" Tea yelled to me and Keily. We looked at each other with sad looks, guess it was time to see the damage. When we got outside we saw they boys riding in Dukes car, while Yami rode Rebecca's horse behind them. "Yugi." Tea said with a smile, assuming that he won.

"Is everything okay?" Christy asked. Joey shook his head. "Not really. We've got a problem."

"You see, Yugi didn't win against Raphael. He lost." Tristan said, while looking down. "But…" Tea started, but realization dawned on her face.

"Yugi," Rebecca asked walking up to him," Please talk to me." All Yami did was hang his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry." He said, "They got Yugi. It's entirely my fault. I'm the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi away."

Rebecca looked horrified. I turned around and walked back into the motor home, it was really sad to see her so heartbroken. Marik and Bakura were inside when I came in. "So how bad was it seeing him lose?" I asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day the Pharaoh lost." Bakura said, while Marik nodded. "I can't believe that his light took the lost instead of him."

"When Kaiba finds out he lost, he's gonna freak." Marik said. "He's going to come down here and beat Yami's head in for losing."

"I always thought that I'd be the one to beat him, but everyone can sense that the Orichalcos is evil so I can't really hold a grudge against him losing." Bakura stated, with a slight frown.

"Well guys," I stated, "We can't dwell on the past, we have to push for the future. So any ideas what we can do to beat Dartz?" They shook their heads.

"Well these guys wanna try and rule the world?" Joey asked, while walking into the motor home. "We've dealt with this before."

"But it's different this time." Yami said and Tristan agreed. "Yeah, these guys aren't just talking about wiping out all life on earth, they're actually doing it."

"But we know how to stop them, right?" Christy asked. "I mean, we could just destroy that weapon of theirs," Keily concluded.

"Does this mean that we have to beat that great beast that sucks out monsters souls, the Leviathan?" Marik asked groaning. "Unfortunately, it means exactly that. And it's going for more than monsters now, it's using human souls too." I said.

"Well right now that thing's got Yugi." Joey said. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna take some action!" Just then the Professor walked in.

"I had overheard your conversation, just now, and I'd like to let you know that I can help you find you're information. You can't give up just yet." Professor Hawkins had informed. "Well if he's helpin' us, then we'll get Yug back in no time. We gonna kick that soul-sucking beast's keister!" Joey exclaimed.

"Professor have you discovered anything more about those thugs?" Yami asked. "They might be descendants of Atlantis," Professor Hawkins stated.

"If that's so, then why would they want to destroy their ancestor's home, Atlantis that is?" Keily asked.

"Keily, they must be hiding something because those ruins told a very unpleasant history of Atlantis," Mr. Hawkins explained. "Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was home to the most advanced civilization I have ever known. Everyone had lived in peace, but one day a dreadful creature was called from the depths of the earth by an evil king." Yami looked horrified after Professor's explanation. "The king was given his strength by a mysterious stone and the stone's power was given to it from another world."

"What if the stone is that rock that they wear around their necks?" I asked. "I'm not sure, because I was only able to translate some of the text." The Professor said.

"So you're telling us that these people are trying to cover something about their ancient mega-monster! There must have been something in those ruins about how to destroy it." Christy stated. "Even though the ruins were destroyed, there are copies of the inscriptions at a museum in Florida, where I conducted my research."

"So then, we can go to Florida and translate the rest. Well you can translate Professor." Marik said. "Yeah, let's head to the sunshine state and find the secret to defeating these guys and saving Yug!" Joey said, throwing his hand in the air.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tristan agreed. "How exactly are we supposed to get there?" I asked. Finally after a few minutes, we agreed to call Kaiba for help. Joey had grabbed the phone to make the call.

"He took your call?" I asked from the other side of the room. "You know Joey; it works better if you step back from the screen." Mokuba told him.

"Look we've found some clues about those biker punks, but I ain't about to give them up so easily." Joey said. "We need you to give us a lift to Florida, and I'll fill you in on the way there. Times runnin' out and those creeps took Yugi's soul."

That was smart. Bakura shook his head at Joey's stupidity, while Joey and Tristan fought over the phone. "Disregard my last statement folks." Joey said with a wave of his hand. Tristan was mumbling that Kaiba didn't believe in it anyways.

"YUGI LOST?!?!?!?" Kaiba yelled. "Yugi gave his Duel Monsters championship crown to some nobody? Nobody deserves that title more than me!" Yami tried to reason with Kaiba, but was told that he didn't want to hear another word and that Yami was disgrace to the game while slamming down the phone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Keily asked. "I can't believe that stupid jerk!" Joey said.

"I can, sounds just like Kaiba to me." Bakura said. "Well, I think that the Professor, Rebecca, and Duke should stay here, since the Professor is still recovering. The rest of us catch a flight to Florida." I said.

"You can count on me." Duke said. "I agree with Rachel." Rebecca said, "I'll book your flights and you can take a train to the airport." Duke drove us to the train station, while Joey and Christy got our tickets, Tea asked Duke if he was sure he didn't want to go and that she can stay.

"Nope," He said, "I'll stick with Professor Hawkins in case those biker guys come back." Tristan nodded. "Don't forget to keep an eye on Rebecca, too."

"Come on," Bakura said, "We should get on the train before it leaves." Marik and I followed walking onto the train. I forgot to ask Christy and Keily what we would do when Rex and Weevil showed up to duel. I guess I'll find out when it comes to pass.

"We're going to hit the dining car. Anyone want to come with?" Joey asked. "I'm coming, I hungry." Christy said getting up. The three came back caring various cans of sodas and bags of chips. Tea was trying her best to get Yami talking, but to no avail. After a while, Yami just got up and walked off.

"Maybe we should leave him alone for awhile." I told Tea. "He is alone, that's the problem. But he'll be all right soon, because we're going to rescue Yug." Joey said. Tea and Tristan nodded.

"Foolish mortals," Bakura said. "They're stupid. You, Rachel, have the right idea. You don't see Marik or I trying to bother the Pharaoh."

"Yeah, we're not a really good support system Bakura. We'd get into more trouble while trying to cheer him up." Marik stated. "I'd never cheer anyone up you idiot." Bakura said. After that they got into a big debate about what they should do. After awhile, Tea got up saying that Yami had been gone for awhile now.

"He's not the only one; the whole car is empty now. We're the only passengers." Keily pointed out. We all got up and started to search the next few cars. After checking, we all met back up.

"There's not a soul here." Bakura said. "Do you have to say 'soul'?" Tristan asked with a frown. We started looking again and finally found Yami.

Somethin' weird is goin' on." Joey told Yami. "This whole train ride must be another trap." Tristan said.

"They must be on the train with us." I said, while walking ahead to the control room. You could tell that Yami go mad and ran ahead of me. As I walked into the next car I was followed by Bakura, Marik, and Yami. Just as Tea was about to cross the connection, the train cars disengaged. Yami reached out to help her, while telling Joey, Tristan, Christy, and Keily to get help.

**Christy's Point Of View**

As we were finally slowing to a stop Tristan shouted, "Jump out now!" He was the first to hit ground, with his head, and his hair still didn't mess up. Keily landed on him and I landed on Joey! He's so comfortable. I was enjoying myself until he asked if I could get off of him!

"Oh great. We're in the middle of nowhere and we have no clue where the others will go," Keily sadly exhaled.

"It's just the four of us now," Tristan told her while putting his arm around her.

"Heeeeee-Heeeeee!" chuckled a voice behind us. We turned around and were very surprised to see….Rex!

"What are you doing here Dino-Breath?!?!" Joey asked in a shouting voice. It was so cute!!!!!

"We're gonna settle something with each other Joey. You took my Red Eyes and now I'm gonna get my revenge by taking your soul! Just like poor Yugi was taken away from you freaks," Rex replied. Rex then took out a bright green stone in his hand. Keily and I recognized the stone immediately.

"The Orichalcos stone!" exclaimed Keily. Leave it to her to give everything away.

"Where did you get it?" Tristan asked bewildered.

"I knew it! He's working for them!" hollered Joey.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

We kept looking for other passengers and Tea found an intercom and tried to contact the conductor, but she received no answer. Finally we reach the engine, Yami ran outside. "I have to get in there and try to stop the train." He then began to climb a ladder to the roof, with Tea following.

Marik climbed up some, but then he dropped back down. "Weevil is up there and he has a piece of the Orichalcos stone." Marik said, "He wants a rematch with the King of Games."

Marik then proceeded to climb up the ladder in order to tell Bakura and I what was happening. "Well, he accepted. Weevil called Yugi a brat and that made the Pharaoh furious." Marik told us.

"Marik, just tell us about the duel, not the insults they throw at each other." Bakura said.

**Christy's Point Of View**

As Rex started to activate his Duel Disk he told Joey, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"What did you do with our friends?" Tristan asked.

"I've done nothing but Weevil's handling them as I'm gonna handle you," Rex replied as if always victorious.

"You've picked the wrong side, Rex," I tried to persuade.

"No, I have more power than I've ever had before!" he chuckled greedily.

"Fine, I'll duel you, and when I beat you, you'll regret this duel!" Joey said proudly. As I was watching, Rex had already pulled out the Seal of Orichalcos.

"No don't! That card's evil! You have no idea what you're doing!" Keily yelled. Rex didn't listen though. He put it in his disk and the Seal surrounded the pair. We were then thrown back, as usual! Rex looks hideous with red eyes and he really needs to get rid of the seal that's on his forehead.

"If that's what he calls power than he really is an idiot," I pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Joey, whoever loses will lose their soul," Tristan stated. And he was the one who states the obvious.

"I won't duel now!" Joey argued.

"You have no choice. You must finish the duel now that the seal has been activated," Rex cackled.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"Weevil is taunting Yami with the Seal of Orichalcos in his hand." Marik stated. "There's gotta be another way to get to the engine room." I said. As I said that, Tea went flying back onto the next car.

"I'm alright." Tea shouted. "She almost slid off the other car. Also, bug-brain looks weird with red eyes." Marik told us while looking back at the duel.

"Marik, if you don't tell us about the duel, I'm going to send you to the Shadow Realm." Bakura shouted at him. Marik started to grumble but then called back down to us.

"Okay, Weevil played the Seal of Orichalcos, obviously. Now he played Pheromone Wasp and set two cards face down." Bakura nodded. "Then it will have an attack of 1300 because of the seal."

"Yami just played Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." Marik stated. "Yami, don't attack. Weevil has two face-down cards." Tea yelled.

"Hahahahahaha." We heard Weevil with his annoying laugh. "What happened?" I asked Marik.

"Weevil used the trap card Mimisus. He replaced Pheromone Wasp with Parasite Caterpillar. And Weevil told Yami that he is only half the duelist he used to be." Marik said. "What does Parasite Caterpillar do?" I asked Bakura.

"It has the same attack as his first insect, but it has the ability to infect Yami's monster." He said with a grim look.

**Christy's Point Of View**

"Are you gonna duel or just stand there while I take you apart?" Rex asks with pride. From the look on that cute blonde's face you could tell that he didn't want to duel. But he had no choice and he can't let Dino-Breath take his soul away from me!

"You can do it Joey!" I shouted. "You awesome hunk," I mumbled to myself.

"Before my turn begins, I can play a card, so I bring Gilasaurus onto the field," Rex said.

"Hey that's not fair!" protested Keily. "If I have Gilasaurus in my hand, it automatically jumps the field before I make my move. I have two, so as that one joins the first, I summon Chitoptera. Since I have the Seal of Orichalcos, they all get boosted 500 more points making their attack power 1900 each," Rex said nastily. I saw Rex place a card face down and he declared that his turn was over.

"I place Panther Warrior in attack mode and I'll place this card face down to end my turn," Joey shouted. I was wondering where Tea was with all her friendship speeches, until I remembered that she was with Yugi and the others.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

Bakura and I were looking for other ladders that might get us into the engine room while we waited for Marik to tell us what was going on. "Well this sucks. Yami's at 2700 Life Points." Marik said. "Yami doesn't have any insect monsters in his deck." We heard Tea say.

"Marik, what's happening?" Bakura asked. "Weevil just played Insect Barrier after he summoned Leghul and that was all after he summoned Pheromone Wasp." Marik said.

"I'm confused." I said. "Well, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian has been infected by Parasite Caterpillar, so now Pheromone Wasp can attack directly. After Pheromone attacks, it effect is activated." Bakura explained.

"It allows him to summon any insect monster in his deck to the field, right?" I asked. Bakura nodded. "And because of Insect Barrier, Celtic Guardian now called Poison Butterfly can't attack."

"I'm going to guess that Weevil has become a better duelist then." I said sarcastically. Bakura smirked at me. "Yeah, but he still can't beat the Pharaoh. Even if he's moping about losing his light."

"Okay, so Celtic… I mean Poison Butterfly just transformed into a cocoon. Then Yami played Polymerization to form Gaia the Dragon Champion and he went to attack Leghul, but Weevil activated DNA Surgery and turned all monsters on the field to insect monsters." Marik said.

"Okay, you guys need to slow down," Marik continued. "I commentating for Bakura and Rachel and your playing your cards way too fast for me to keep up."

"Come on Yami," Tea yelled. "You beat Weevil once and you can beat him again."

**Christy's Point Of View**

Both of the players are still even at 4000 life points each. But Tristan had to keep bringing Joey down.

"Man, you got three dinos breathing down your neck so you better think of something before your extinct," Tristan complained.

"You're in over your head. As long as I have the Seal of Orichalcos, I'll never be beaten. I can feel the power inside me!" Rex exclaimed.

"Christy, how well is Joey doing?" asked Keily. "Well, Joey's only had one turn so nothing's really happened yet. But there are three dinosaurs on the field, so I'm worried. Rex is about to go, and I don't think Joey will be able to beat him if your _boyfriend _won't shut up," I answered.

"I play Polymerization that way I can fuse Gilasaurus and Chitoptera together and create Horned Saurus, raising my attack power to 2000!"Rex said. "I then place Giant Rex in attack mode, then both my monsters are brought up to 2500 attack points! Heeeeee-Heeeeee! Horned Saurus attack Joey's Life Points directly!"

"How can you do that when Joey has a monster on the field?" I asked not remembering myself.

"Because Horned Saurus has a special ability that allows it to bypass his monster and attack directly! Heeeeee-Heeeeee!" Rex explained.

"You're down to 1500 Life Points in one attack, man! That runt's kicking your butt!" Tristan shouted.

"SHUT UP TRISTAN!" I yelled. "He's having enough problems without YOU helping him!"

"Now I use Giant Rex! Destroy Joey's Panther Warrior. That makes you 500 more Life Points down. Heeeeee-Heeeeee!" Rex laughed. I heard the crunching sound as Giant Rex bit into Panther Warrior.

"That was your last monster!" Tristan shouted wildly. "Tristan…" I started.

"Tristan work on your cheerleading skills because they ain't helping me!" Joey said annoyed. "Christy, how's Joey doing?" Keily asked. She was never good at keeping up with duels!

"Uh, well. Rex tried to attack Joey but he activated his other card. Apparently it was Scapegoat and it blocked the attack. So as long as Joey keeps his head together, then we should be okay!" I said hopefully.

"I thought you were a goner, Joey! You need to save yourself!" Tristan sighed with relief. "That's only because you don't believe in me," Joey laughed.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

Just then an overpass passed overhead. "I wonder if it knocked them off." Bakura said. "Nope, there still up there, but Yami did warn Weevil. I would have let it hit him if it were me." Marik said.

"Now Weevil played Cell Division, allowing him to duplicate that Leghul of his. Which by the way was stupid." Marik stated. "Please, you don't stand a chance you little cockroach." Tea yelled at Weevil.

"Why thank you Tea. The roach is one of the strongest insects alive." Weevil said. "And one of the hardest bugs to kill, too." I said.

"Okay, so Weevil just sacrificed Pheromone Wasp and Leghul to summon Insect Queen." Marik informed us. "But he attacked directly with Leghul. Now he's sacrificing it so that Insect Queen can attack Gaia the Dragon Champion."

"Being attacked with Leghul left Yami at 1900 Life Points. And then the Insect Queen cuts him down 700 points." Bakura calculated out loud. "So then, Yami has 1200 Life Points." I said.

"Yes, but now that two insects have been removed from the field, Insect Queen's attack goes to 3100." Bakura told me. "Gross that bug just laid an egg!" Marik said disgusted.

**Christy's Point Of View**

"My pets will walk all over you!" Rex smirked. "I have more talent in my left nostril than you'll ever have!"Joey replied.

"With the Seal of Orichalcos on my side, I have more power than you and your gross nostrils."

"I summon Rocket Warrior in defense and then I'll set two cards face down to end my turn," Joey explained his turn. "You go Joey!" Tristan hollered.

"Keily before you ask, I don't know. All I know is that Joey's two face down cards better be special," I told her. "Do you really think that this duel is worth risking your soul for?" I asked Rex.

"Yes, because once I win I will earn the respect I deserve. This is revenge for kicking me out of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament!" Rex explained in an angry voice. "Hold on Rex," Joey tries to reason but Rex refuses.

As Rex drew he ordered Horned Saurus to attack Rocket Warrior. "I activate my trap card, Magic Arm Shield and I'll use one of yours monsters as a defense shield," Joey tried to do. "NO!!" I shouted. Just as I was screaming, Joey looked clueless to my outburst, until he saw what Rex was doing.

_I can't believe he'd actually use it! _I thought. Rex had activated a trap card, Jurassic Heart, to stop Joey's trap card. With his trap card out of the way, Rex was able to attack and destroy Joey's Rocket Warrior!

"Keily, we're in a mess up here. Joey just had another Scapegoat attacked by Rex's Gilasaurus right after Giant Rex's attack. There's only one left to defend him! Rex just ended his turn by placing a card face down and he told Joey that he was one attack away from having Joey's soul locked up forever! And I don't know what will happen next, because I forgot!" I explained in a pained voice.

"I sacrifice my last Scapegoat to activate Star Blaster. Once it rolls the die I'll choose my monster. Because Star Blaster has rolled a six, I can summon a seven-star monster!" Joey triumphantly stated. "And I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Look familiar, Rex? Anyways, I activate Metalmorph giving my Red-Eyes a boost to 2700 attack points." I was starting to wish that he would shut up. "And whenever I attack your monsters I absorb half that monster's attack points! So, Red Eyes attack Horned Saurus and increase your attack to 3950!" Joey finished, for now.

"What? How is that possible-I was doing so well?" Rex whined. "Now I place this card face down and end my turn!" Joey shouted.

"Okay, he reduced his Life Points to 2550 and now I say he's doing much better, Keily." I explained.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"Weevil really needs to get better come backs that don't involve bug terms." Marik said. "Guys like you never win." Tea yelled.

"So what's happening now?" I asked. "Well, Yami called him a greedy, power-hungry worm. Then Weevil said that Yami sells out his best friends for a true taste of power. Hey, that's not true bug-brains!" Marik yelled.

"Marik, stay focused you idiot." Bakura said. "Oh, well, Yami then told Weevil that he can't win by playing his little head games. And Weevil said he was just telling him the truth."

**Christy's Point Of View**

"Now you're gonna be an endangered species, Rex!" yelled Tristan. At least he wasn't bagging on Joey. "You have some nerve playing that card against me. It was my best card until you took it away from me!" Rex hollered with disgust.

"I won that card fair and square in our duel," Joey reasoned.

"Keily, they're just spit-balling at each other. Rex just said that Joey ruined his life. They used to be Regional Duel Monsters Champion, and that they couldn't walk a block without being recognized. I'm guessing that he means him and Weevil," I simply said.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"Weevil is just reminiscing about what it will be like to become the new King of Games." Marik told us.

"That sounds so amazing." I told Bakura. "He does know that Raphael is King of Games since Yami lost to him."

Bakura shrugged. "This has to be the most boring duel I have ever had to endure."

**Christy's Point Of View**

"After you beat me, and Yugi beat Weevil we were nobodies. People laughed at us and were surprised we even showed our faces in public. Those were low points in my life!" Rex whined.

"Are you finished?" I asked annoyed. "Your story sucks and you need to get a life!"

"Yeah I don't have a life anymore because," he pointed at Joey, "You took it away from me and I want it back."

"You're dueling for all the wrong reasons!" Joey started. Do they always have to talk about useless things? This is so boring! "For me the game's about striving to do your best. It's taught me to trust myself and to keep trying, no matter how tough things get. Things have gotten tough in my past duels. But I kept playing!" Joey ended.

"Uh, Joey? Go on with the duel!" I screeched.

"Heeeeee-Heeeeee! You're even more lame than the last time we dueled, Wheeler. Mr. Nice Guy gets you nowhere. That's why we decided to team up with Dartz, now I can get back everything you took from me!" Rex overly enthused. "So I sacrifice Gilasaurus and Giant Rex to summon Tyrant Dragon and now the Seal of Orichalcos increases its attack to 3400."

"I don't like the looks of this," Tristan sighed.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

It got really dark at one point, because we went through a tunnel. As we emerged from the tunnel, the duel was still in progress. "Weevil told Yami that it's been two turns and the cocoon appeared on the field and it won't be long before it hatches. Yami just summoned Kuriboh. Gross, it just sprouted antennas. Yami also placed a card face down." Marik shouted down to us.

"Is it just me, or does this train feel like its speeding up?" I asked Bakura. He nodded. "Yeah it does."

"Weevil said this train's been rerouted to Loserville. Yami has activated his trap card, Natural Selection. He made a copy of Insect Queen on his side of the field and destroyed the original on Weevil's side." Marik said.

"Now Weevil sacrificed one of the Queen's eggs to summon Armored Centipede." Marik continued. "The Centipede just attacked Kuriboh and gained 500 attack points, because Kuriboh was an insect, thanks to DNA Surgery. Now that Weevil's turn is over, the clone is destroyed. And Yami only has Weevil's cocoon on his side of the field and it looks like it's about to hatch."

"Okay," Marik said, "The cocoon just hatched and it's Poison Butterfly, previously known as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

**Christy's Point Of View**

"You're about to be toast," Rex boasted. "I attack with Tyrant Dragon destroying the Red-Eyes and reduce your life points to 300! But before you whine, I activate my trap card, Chain of the Underworld. This allows you to have Red-Eyes again but his attack is reduced to 1700! Heeeeee-Heeeeee!" Rex smirked.

"Uh-oh! If he loses all his life points he loses his soul! So Keily, if you remember, next Rex's gonna reveal is plan," I gasped. "This was my plan all along. Now that Joey has a monster on the field, I can have Tyrant Dragon attack twice in one turn because of his ability!" Rex said victoriously.

"These people that you've teamed up with are not your friends, they'll turn on you." Joey again tries to persuade him. "It doesn't matter. As long as I annihilate you, I'll be happy!" Rex laughed.

"Joey, because of the Chain of the Underworld you can draw one card, but it might not help," I tried to inform in a calming way. Joey actually listened to me and I was able to see that he drew a card!

"Tyrant Dragon attack Joey's monster and end the duel," Rex said smugly. "Now, I activate my trap card, Celebration of Creation," Joey suddenly announced.

"It doesn't matter because Tyrant Dragon is immune to trap cards." But Joey wasn't using it on his Dragon he was using it because it ended Rex turn immediately! "I won't let the Red-Eyes go to the Graveyard again," hollered Joey.

"Keily, Joey knows what he's doing, so give him some credit," I snapped at her complaining self. Though, the duel was with Rex at 2550 and Joey at 300 for their life points.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight with 1800 attack points. I then play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards. Now it's time to teach you a thing or two. Every card in Duel Monsters has a story behind it, and this one is my favorite. There was a powerful warrior and his sword caused much devastation, so he decided to build a suit of iron to limit his strength. And he became to be known as Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"Now I play Release Restriction to release Gearfried's true form, Gearfried the Swordsmaster with 2700 attack points," Joey smirked. But then Rex started to laugh. "Now I reveal the Claw of Hermos!"

"That, on the other hand, might help him," Rex gulped.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"Poison Butterfly's effect is that it takes 500 Life Points from Yami every turn it stays on the field." Marik told us. "But Yami just summoned the Eye of Timaeus!"

"Finally, this duel is turning around!" I exclaimed. "WHAT?!?!" Marik shouted.

"What happened Marik?" Bakura asked. "He tried to fuse Timaeus with Poison Butterfly, but Timaeus was destroyed leaving Poison Butterfly on the field."

"Don't listen to him Yami." Tea yelled. "Okay, the Pharaoh is at 700 Life Points now and Weevil set one card face down and ended his turn." Marik said.

**Christy's Point Of View**

"I guess you remember this one, Dino-Breath! I activate Hermos, which I will combine with the Red-Eyes Black dragon to create Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword. Gearfried gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field, so he has 4100. The sword also allows him to kill any monster automatically. So, Gearfried the Iron knight destroy Rex's Tyrant Dragon!" Joey shouted.

"Oh no! I don't know if he can let Rex's soul get captured," Tristan said sadly. "I now use Gearfried the Swordsmaster to attack Rex's Life Points and you are defeated. When I rescue Yugi, I'll rescue you too!" Joey concluded the duel.

"Keily, look. His body has no soul!" I gasped bewildered as I looked at his blank empty eyes. "But first we gotta get Dartz and get the others!" I heard Joey say as I started to pay attention to them.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"Okay, Yami just summoned Breaker the Magical Warrior, but Weevil activated Infestation." Marik said. "What does that Trap Card do?" I asked.

"It drains 100 attack points from each monster on the field, and subtracts it from their Life Points." Bakura said. "So Weevil is at 3800 Life Points and Yami is at 500. So if Yami ends his turn then he loses, because of Poison Butterfly's effect." I said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yami yelled. "Weevil just tore up a card and said that it was the key to saving Yugi. But now he's saying that it was a joke and he tore up a useless bug card." Marik informed us.

"That's not funny." Tea yelled. "Hahahahaha. Weevil is totally freaked out by Yami's fury right now. Now Yami activated Breaker's special ability. Hahaha, you guys should see Weevil's face right now." Marik said.

"I'm guessing that he just realized that Yami is going to destroy his Insect Barrier, right." Bakura asked him. "Yeah and now he attacked Armored Centipede with Poison Butterfly and he made a direct attack with Breaker the Magical Warrior." Marik said.

"Armored Centipede left Weevil with 3700 Life Points and then the direct attack left him with 2200 Life Points. But that's still not enough for Yami to win the duel." I calculated. "Wait!!! Yami just activated Berserker Soul!" Marik shouted.

"What's Berserker Soul?" I asked Bakura. "It allows Yami to discard his hand to draw new cards until he draws a magic or trap card. But each monster he draws allows him to attack with one of monsters he has on field, as long as that monster has 1500 attack points or less." He told me.

"Okay, even though Weevil is at 0 Life Points, Yami's still attacking him." Marik said as he climbed down the ladder. "So Weevil lost his soul to the Orichalcos?" I asked. Marik just nodded.

"Tell me where Yugi is?" Yami yelled. "Yami it's no use, his soul's gone." Tea said.

"Hey, what's happening?" Marik shouted. "The train's derailing!" Bakura yelled. Marik, Bakura, and I grabbed onto the ladder as the train fell off the cliff.

**~ciabri**

**Okay, so we totally posted this in two days after the last one. My cousin and I worked our butts off. She and I worked on the two different point of views, so keep in mind that Christy is written from a ten year olds point of view. Most of this story is written in Rachel's point of view, so if it every says a different name then you know Rachel's not talking. Please read and review to tell us what you think. We want to know what people think of this story. Please press that little purple looking button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though. I did add things that aren't out in the show, but it's my story so I can.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The train had fallen off the cliff into a river. As we all pushed to shore, we heard Tea ask Yami if he was alright.

"Barely." He responded hoarsely. After that my vision became black.

"Rachel, wake up!" I heard through a fuzzy haze. I slowly sat up, blinking. "Tea, where are we?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I don't know, but this is Chris and Sky." She pointed to a girl in native garb and a wolf. The girl, Chris, lead us all to the river where we saw an old man.

"He looks really old." Marik whispered to Bakura. "Marik be nice." I reprimanded.

"Thank you for your help, sir." Yami said to the man. "Please, call me Ironheart. Here is your deck, I couldn't help but notice that you have the legendary Eye of Timaeus." Ironheart told Yami.

"Here," Yami told Ironheart, "You can have it. I'm not deserving of its power."

"I'll take it if you don't want it." Bakura said. "I'll hold onto it until you're ready." Ironheart told Yami.

"Did you happen to find another kid? He had glasses and a bad haircut. He was on the train with us when it crashed." Tea asked. "Don't forget he looks like a bug." Bakura said.

"I'm sorry, but you five were the only ones we found. Maybe your friend escaped before the train fell off the cliff." Ironheart said.

"I fear that might not be the case." Yami said, "Not with the condition he was in. There's an even greater power at work here."

"I'm impressed," Ironheart said, "I've encountered many people in my travels, but there is something about you that I've never seen before."

"It doesn't take much to impress this guy then." Bakura whispered. "You really need to learn the definition of nice, Bakura." I said quietly.

"You also hold a great deal of loneliness in your heart." Ironheart said. "I recently lost my best friend and I am searching to find his soul." Yami replied.

"What will you do when you find him?" Ironheart asked. "I will apologize for betraying his trust and abandoning him." Yami said.

"I think I might be able to help you. Follow me my friends." Ironheart said. We followed him, taking a narrow and dangerous trail along the mountainside.

"Not to be nosey or anything, but where are we going?" I asked. "I am leading you to a place on the other side where spirits dwell. It's called Stone Wilderness. My people believe that human souls exist all around us, and just beyond this mountain is a sacred valley, Stone Wilderness, where drifting souls are said to gather as they wander. Your friend might be there, but be warned there are evil spirits there too. Finding the soul you seek is easy, but leaving with your own is another thing. It's not too late to back out." Ironheart said.

"I wonder if another part of you is floating around down there Bakura." Marik said smirking. "I don't float you idiot." Bakura snapped.

"I must go," Yami said, "I owe that much to Yugi." Finally we arrived at another cliff that overlooked a valley. Yami talked to Ironheart privately for a few minutes, before Yami took off running down into the valley. Tea and Marik started to follow him, but Chris called out.

"Only one soul-seeker is allowed to enter the valley at a time." Ironheart explained. "If you follow the evil spirits will find you immediately." The skies started to darken with storm clouds as Yami got closer to the circle. Small balls of light had begun to swirl about the circle.

"He is attracting lost souls seeking revenge." Ironheart told us. "Yugi!" Yami called out.

"Now that's pretty cool." I said in awe as the lights started to circle and begin to coalesce. "It's a reflection of Yami's soul allowing the spirits to cross over into our world." Chris explained.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled when he materialized in front of Yami. "Yami, you came all this way too see me?" Yugi asked so quietly, we could hardly hear him.

"Yugi, I want to tell you how sorry I am." Yami said. "It's entirely my fault. I gave into the darkness in my heart and you had to pay the price. Now that you're gone, the darkness is starting to grow inside me. Without your light to keep me pure… I'm becoming evil. Perhaps what Rafael said is true… perhaps I was a wicked Pharaoh. What if I was the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt? It should have been my soul that was locked away."

"What good is it now?" Yugi asked. "That doesn't sound like the brat I know." Bakura said.

"I'm that one that's been locked away forever." Yugi continued. "The last thing I need from you is pity. If you are really evil, then there's only one thing to do." Yugi started to walk away and a Duel Disk appeared on his arm. Yugi turned to Yami.

"Your spirit should be locked away too," Yugi said pointing at Yami, "And I'm going to be the one to do it."

"No Yugi," Yami said, "You misunderstood me."

"You don't deserve to be part of this world." Yugi said. "It's time you started to take responsibility for what you've done. Be a man and face me in a duel."

"I don't want to duel you, Yugi." Yami said. "It's time for you to pay. If you're really sorry, then you'll do this." Yugi said. Finally, Yami activated his Duel Disk to prepare for the duel.

"That's definitely not the Yugi that we all know. And if Yami is evil then I'll eat my Dark Necrofear card." Bakura said. "I want to know why Yugi would want to duel himself." I said.

"It is the only way." Ironheart said. "This is why we brought the Nameless Pharaoh here, so that he could face his other half and deal with what he did. Once he has dealt with it, he can put it behind him and move toward the future." Chris explained.

"How did you know that he was the Nameless Pharaoh?" Marik asked. "We've always known, because your fates were written in the stars. We were also taught that a warrior would come to save our world. And we knew as soon as we saw him, that the warrior was the Nameless Pharaoh." Chris told us.

"This is Yami's first step to face his inner fears and conquer the darkness in his heart." Ironheart said. "And if he loses this battle, then the Pharaoh's spirit will remain here forever."

"I start, by playing one monster card face down and ending my turn." Yugi said. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and attack your facedown monster." Yami said. The monster flipped over to reveal another Gazelle.

"We're holding the same cards." Yami told Yugi. Yugi just drew and placed another monster facedown. "I play Polymerization and use it to fuse together Gazelle and Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Yami said.

"Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, destroying your facedown monster." Yami said, the face-down monster flipped over to reveal Sangan. "Then I attack you directly with Chimera." Yugi's Life Points dropped down to 1900.

"That was a good move Yugi." Yami told him. "I don't need your support Yami." Yugi said.

"Now I place one card facedown and play Card Destruction. Now we both have to discard our hands and draw a new one. Our hands will be different and you won't be able to cheat anymore." Yugi said. "Why are you acting like this Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm just a reflection of you." Yugi replied. "I'm getting a major headache from all this." I said, rubbing my head.

"We're exactly the same, so that darkness that resides in your heart, also resides in mine." Yugi stated. "You may be strong, but I know your weakness and the darkness in your heart. You're arrogant and persistent in your own honor.

"You do what you want to do, but that doesn't work. If you only have one value, it's impossible to see other people's pain and sorrow." Yugi continued.

"I wish I could take it all back." Yami said sadly. "It's too late for that now. You already showed yourself for what you truly are… an evil Pharaoh who only cares about himself!" Yugi told him.

"You don't care what happened to me, as long had you had power." Yugi continued. "This duel is a chance for you to truly see yourself from the outside. Now I play THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

"What?!?" Marik and Bakura shouted in shock. "Since when did Yugi get a hold of the Seal of Orichalcos?" I asked stunned.

"Now its payback time for taking my soul!" Yugi told Yami. Yami tried to protest, but he had no choice but to replace his hand and continue the duel. "Now I activate my facedown card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl. Next, I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and because of the Seal each of my monsters gain a 500 attack boast!" Yugi said.

"Now Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, destroy his Magnet Warrior and Dark Magician Girl destroy Chimera!" Yugi shouted. Yami's Life Points dropped down to 3100 and he had no monsters left on the field.

"I use Chimera's special ability to bring back Berfomet in defense mode." Yami said. It was now Yami's turn and he summoned Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. "I summon Queen's Knight, and then I play Magic Formula to raise Dark Magician Girl's attack by 500 points." Yugi said.

"Now I destroy your Berfomet with Queen's Knight and I attack your facedown monster with Dark Magician Girl." Yugi continued. "Now that you have no monsters to protect you, I attack directly with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." That left Yami with 1200 Life Points.

"It won't be long now," Yugi said, "Soon you'll be locked away forever where you belong."

"I place one card facedown and play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." Yami said. "Then I play Swords of Revealing Light to prevent you from attacking for three turns."

"Your Swords mean nothing." Yugi said. "Now I sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle!"

"That's the same thing that Yami did in his duel with Raphael." Marik said. "Now it's time for you to experience the consequences of your own evil. You'll never be able to duel again, because it's all over!" Yugi said.

"First, I sacrifice my Queen's Knight to Catapult Turtle's effect." Yugi said. "NO!" Yami shouted. Yami received damage equal to half of Queen's Knight attack points, dropping him down to 200 Life Points.

"One more attack and you'll become a prisoner of the Orichalcos, just like I did!" Yugi said. "I can't lose! If I do, then I can't set you free and two worlds will crumble." Yami protested.

"You don't care about that, your evil. Last time, you didn't care who suffered." Yugi said. "Now I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl to Catapult Turtle's effect."

"No Yugi!" Yami yelled. "I activate Divine Wind!" The attack hurdled back at Yugi with double its strength. Yami had won the duel. Yami then ran across the field to Yugi, who had fallen on the ground.

"You passed the test." Yugi said. "By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart."

"You did what was best for me and mankind, and you acted like a true hero." Yugi continued. "No matter how much you suffer, trust in our bond. You're not fighting alone; always believe that our friends and the monsters are with you."

"But now what?" Yami asked sadly. "Don't give up; I'll always be with you." Yugi said.

"I'll save you Yugi! No matter what it takes!" Yami yelled into the air. "At this rate, were never going to find Yugi." Marik stated.

"What's happening?" I asked as the ground started to shake and lighting flashed all around. "It's an earthquake." Tea said as we braced ourselves.

"It's worse than that." Ironheart stated. Just then the ground split open and black vapors arose from the hole. Then a huge soldier looking thing formed, he looked like a gray demon in armor with red eyes and the Seal of Orichalcos on its forehead. "Be careful Pharaoh. This creature is more dangerous than you know." Ironheart warned Yami.

"You've seen this thing before?" I asked. "Yes, it is an Orichalcos Soldier." He said.

"Is it wearing a Duel Disk?" Marik asked.

"I face this soldier once and his army in the great battle to save Atlantis." Ironheart said. "This is the exact spot that we made our last stand against the evil Lord Dartz, and now that battle continues." As he told us this, the Seal of Orichalcos formed around Yami and the Orichalcos Soldier and then a monster burst forth from the ground with the Seal of Orichalcos on its forehead.

"Well, let's not stand around, let's help him." Marik said. "We can't. Don't you remember what Ironheart told us, baka?" Bakura asked.

"There is no need to worry," Ironheart said, "because the lost spirits of Atlantis are here to protect the Pharaoh, but they cannot act alone. Pharaoh, summon your monsters and the spirits will assist them."

Yami summoned Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast and attacked what Chris called the Orichalcos Gigas. Chimera destroyed it, bring the Soldier's Life Points to 2800, but Orichalcos Gigas revived coming back with an attack of 1400. "Chimera, attack again!" Yami commanded. Orichalcos Gigas was destroyed, dropping Orichalcos Soldier's Life Points to 2100, but Gigas came back again with 1900 attack points this time.

"Is it possible for a monster to regenerate itself with a higher attack each time?" I asked in disbelief. Bakura shook his head. "Not anyone of the monsters I know of." Marik said.

"I play the magic card, Fissure." Yami said. But the monster revived yet again, but with 2400 attack points this time. It then attacked Chimera; bring Yami's Life Points to 3700. "I use Chimera's effect to bring back Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to the field." Yami said.

Orichalcos Gigas attacked it, but Yami stopped it using his Mirror Force trap card destroying the monster once again. Orichalcos Gigas arose again with 2900 attack points. "Nothing can stop this monster." We heard Yami say. It attacked Gazelle again reducing Yami's Life Points to 2300, while Yami was knocked to the ground by the force of the attack.

Just as Gigas attacked again, Yami summoned Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Yami did lose 1500 Life Points, bringing him down to 800 Life Points, but Celtic Guardian was not destroyed. "One more attack, and the Pharaoh's finished." Bakura said with a dark glare.

"There is but one thing that can save him," Ironheart said taking a card out of his robe, "The card the Yami gave me. This is the same creature that fought by my side so long ago." The Eye of Timaeus. With that, he jumped down the mountainside and began to run toward Yami.

"Grandfather!" Chris yelled. Ironheart kept running towards the stone circle, as evil spirits arose and attacked. "He'll never be able to fight the evil spirits on his own. Come on Sky!" Chris said as she jumped on his back, racing to her Grandfather's aid.

"She is as crazy as her Grandpa." Bakura said. "Chris, come back!" Tea shouted at her retreating back.

Ironheart never stopped running, but he did summon two Duel Monsters to attack the evil spirits. He also used his staff to destroy the remaining spirit as he passed. "You know what to do Sky." Chris said. As they approached the spirits, Sky had changed into a more vicious-looking wolf, destroying the spirits as he leapt through them.

"Pharaoh, take this card!" Ironheart yelled. Yami turned, stunned to see Ironheart running towards him. As he slowly got closer, a blast of lightning struck him down. "Grandfather!" Chris shouted.

Chris finally reached him and he gave her Timaeus, then he dissolved into streams and bubbles of light. Chris jumped back onto Sky and took off towards the stone circle with the card in her hand. "NO! Stay Back!" Yami shouted at Chris. Just as Gigas was about to attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Yami played Kuriboh, who multiplied into dozens of Kuribohs to absorb the attack.

A bolt of lightning knocked Chris and Sky to the ground. Chris struggled to her feet, but Sky dissolved just as Ironheart had. When Chris was able to stand, she started to run towards Yami. More bolts of lightning tried to strike her down, but she was able to reach the Seal before being struck. She handed Yami the card, just as she began to dissolve like Sky and Ironheart. Tea and I were silently crying at the loss of three brave souls. Yami had turned to face the Orichalcos Gigas.

"Now I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon my Dark Magician Girl. Next, I'll play, the Legendary Eye of Timaeus!" Yami said as the dragon appeared before him. "Dark Magician Girl fuse with Timaeus to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. Now, I'll play the magic card Excalibur to enhance your power. Attack, destroy his creature of darkness!"

The attack was so powerful, that the explosion engulfed the whole valley in light. We all walked down to Yami; well Marik, Bakura, and I walked, Tea ran. Yami had just got down talking with Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl when we reached him. Tea knelt down before a stone with a shocked look on her face. "So wait, that's a carving of Ironheart, Chris, and Sky from ten thousand years ago?"

"Yes." Was Yami's answer. I looked at the carving and it did show Chris, Ironheart, and Sky, but it also showed the three legendary dragons flying overheard.

"So they were just ghosts?" She asked. "Yes. They were spirits who once fought a great war and now they've been captured by Dartz. This gives me three more reasons to hunt down this madman and bring peace to this world." Yami said as we walked away from the stone.

**Christy's Point Of View (earlier)**

"Guys, look!" hollered Keily. She was pointing to the lights that followed the sound of some explosion. "I hope the others are all right," I sighed. Then Joey started running down the track towards the light.

"Wait, it's your turn to carry him," Tristan said while chasing after Joey. "I know you can hear me!" Tristan hard hardly even carried him and he was already trying to pass Rex off.

* * *

**Review:**

**haruka-kinns: **Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you think it is cute and interesting. Yes I guess you could say that I am Rachel and my younger cousin is Christy. I got an idea to write this during culinary so it just progress from there. Thank you again for the review.

**~ciabri**

**Happy Independence Day everyone. I'm glad that I got to post this today. My cousin is no longer here at my house so the updates won't be close, but I will work really hard to update. Please read and review to tell us what you think. We want to know what people think of this story. Please press that little purple looking button.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though. I did add things that aren't out in the show, but it's my story so I can.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Rachel's Point Of View**

We had spent most of our time climbing out of the valley, back to where we had ended up when the train crashed. We had finally made it to the top, I'd never done this much work in my entire life so I was glad when we made it to the top. "Well, at least we're back to where we started at." Marik said wiping his brow after he helped Yami pull Tea up.

"Now all we have to do is follow the tracks and we'll be able to find Keily, Joey, Christy, and Tristan." I said from my position on the ground. I was just too tired to get up. "If they stayed on the tracks and didn't wander off." Bakura said, looking down at me.

"Then we can get back to what we set out to do. Find Dartz and set free all the souls that he has captured." Tea said with a huge smile. I rolled my eyes as I got up.

**Christy's Point Of View**

"Uh, give me a second," yelped Keily. "I can't hold Rex anymore," Joey gasped as he laid down on the ground. "It has to be your turn, Tristan." So the dummies played Rock, Paper, Scissors again!

"I'll carry him," I offered so that we could get going. Then Tristan bribed Joey with pepperoni pizza when we reached civilization and Joey was flying away like a bullet with Rex on his back!

We laid down on the tracks, exhausted. And Rex was in between us all. It's really freaky, knowing that you have a soulless body with you! "Why are we even taking him with us?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because he needs our help Christy," Keily shot at me. She is seriously getting on my nerves. More lights then appeared in the sky! Wonder what's going on?

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"Do you see what I see?" Marik asked. "No, where blind baka. Of course we see the lights." Bakura snapped.

"I fear it's the Great Beast." Yami said gravely. "The same thing happened, when it emerged the first time."

"It would remind one of Aurora Borealis." I said looking at the sky. "What's that?" Marik asked looking at me as we started walking again.

"It's the Northern Lights in Alaska." I said. "I've never actually seen them in person, but they're very pretty in the pictures." We kept walking and to be honest, we seemed to be getting nowhere. Everywhere you look, all you saw was sand and the railroad tracks we were following. After this trip is over, I'm not walking unless I really have too. We finally saw a stream up ahead; Tea took off her shoes and stuck her feet in the water.

"Even my blisters have blisters." Tea said. "Are you all right, Tea?" Yami asked in concern. I rolled my eyes while lying on the ground. I had discarded both my shoes and duel disk.

"It's not that hot out here." Marik said, while leaning back on a rock. "Coming from the guy that's used to this type of weather." Bakura snapped, he had been in a bad mood for awhile now.

"It's not my fault that you're really pale and burn easily." Marik said with a grin. "I'm fine, but if I knew we were hiking then I would have worn better shoes." Tea said.

"Try lugging a Duel Disk." Yami said with a laugh. Tea also laughed. "I wonder what the others are doing." I said tiredly.

"If all goes well, it shouldn't be long before we reach them." Yami said. "As long as we don't run into any snakes while we're out here, I'll be fine." I mumbled. I was deathly afraid of snakes.

**Christy's Point Of View**

"AHHHHHHH!" squealed Keily. There were a few rattlesnakes coiled in the middle of the tracks. I was carrying Rex now, because Joey had fallen with him, twice! It's a good thing this boy was light weight. "Nobody make any sudden moves." Joey said. Joey then started to talk to it like a dog.

"Just take the step, I'll be right behind you," Tristan urged Joey. "What?!? You take the first step, how dumb do you think I am!" Joey yelled.

"You don't really want me to answer that." Tristan stated. "We could always walk around it. I mean it's not like we have to walk on the tracks all the way or anything." I said eyeing the reptiles. At least Rachel wasn't here; she'd be running in the opposite direction of them. It ended with Joey going first, followed by me with Rex, and then Tristan with Keily on his back. She was as bad about snakes as Rachel was almost.

As we were walking, Joey's duel disk started glowing. "What? Not again." Joey said, looking up. We all watched transfixed.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"What's this?" Yami's duel disk had started to glow and a beam of light shot out. We all looked up to see the three legendary dragons holding a plane that looked like it was about to crash. I looked around the field and saw Joey and the others, but no one seemed to notice anything but the plane. "The just saved that plane." Tea said, stating the obvious.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Joey said. "Joey. Tristan. Keily. Christy." Tea said. They all looked over.

"Huh. It's Yugi and Tea." Joey said. "And Bakura, Marik, and Rachel." Keily said, running over to me.

"Hey, that's one of Kaiba's planes." Marik said looking at the insignia on the side of the plane. "Hey you're right." Christy said.

"I hope that everyone's alright." Keily said. The plane door opened and Kaiba was standing in the doorway, with Alister in his arms. "Great. If it isn't the dweeb patrol." Kaiba muttered.

"Roland." Mokuba called out from inside the plane. "So let me get this straight, you dueled this guy on top of a moving plane." Marik asked. I looked at Alister with his soulless eyes staring into nothing. I wished someone would close his eyes, it was creepy.

"Maybe I did," Kaiba said, "Don't you geeks have someone else to annoy?"

"Kaiba," Yami said, "We can't do this without you and you know it. So please accept your destiny and help us stop this evil."

"If I had a dime for every time you used the word 'destiny', I'd be even richer." Kaiba said. We just looked at him. Roland came running over saying that he was relieved that they were alright, but that he had some terrible news. We had all gotten into one of Kaiba's helicopters. I sat in my seat with my eyes closed and my head laid back.

"So our company now belongs to this Dartz guy?" Mokuba asked. "I don't get it Seto, how was one person able to buy every single share of Kaiba Corp without you and I knowing about it? Our network should have detected it."

"There's only one way I can think of," Kaiba said, "they must have hacked into their accounts."

"Or," I said, "They could have bought all the shares at once without detection. Instead of going about it the slow way, and buying them one at a time." I heard Kaiba scoff at my idea.

"Without you knowing it? Tea asked. "But how could they get past Kaiba's security system?" Keily finished.

"We're obviously dealing with a very powerful organization here." Kaiba stated. "But, Sir…" Roland started, but Kaiba cut him off saying that he wasn't his boss any more. Some of the workers protested, saying that they are on Kaiba's side.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kaiba asked. "Let's go. We have to get to the museum and decipher those ruins before it's too late." Yami said.

"My research team is already there." Kaiba said. "And my security force team will handle any unexpected guests.

"Mr. Kaiba," the pilot said, "emergency message on the red line."

"This could be just what I was waiting for." Kaiba said. "Mr. Kaiba, we are ready to upload the images of the undersea ruins." A voice said.

"So that was your plan." Bakura stated. "You made sure your team got there before Dartz." Yami concluded.

"What else did you expect?" Mokuba said. "Come on you guy, you know my brother is always one step ahead of everyone else." As Kaiba waited for the images to upload we, all heard shouts and crashes of an attack on the team over the link.

"It's them." Yami stated. "Well that doesn't sound to pretty." Christy commented.

"Oh well," Kaiba stated, "at least they got what we needed." Yami then started talking to Rebecca, but I didn't even bother paying attention. I just wanted to get out of the air and into a nice comfy bed. Who knew that saving the world was such hard work? The bad guys must have it so easy.

"Set a course for Kaiba Corporation headquarters immediately." Kaiba said. "Are you nuts?" Christy asked.

"Dartz and his gang must have taken over the place by now." Keily said, "That would just be playing into his hands."

"The only way we can process these images fast enough is by using my computer system." Kaiba stated. "So we have no choice."

"Say what?" Joey asked. "Kaiba has a good point Joey." Yami said.

"Well, first of all they took out Pegasus and then they bought out Kaiba's company. That means that they are further ahead of the game then we are and if we can find out the translations then we might just get an edge over them." I said. "And we have to stop these criminals before they make their next move. We have no time to lose." Yami finished.

"Wow," Kaiba said, "you're more gung ho than I expected. You know, since you lost your title and all."

"Kaiba, this fight is about so much more than a mere championship dueling title!" Yami said outraged. "People are getting hurt and the whole world is in danger!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kaiba said, "Don't you get tired of making the same speech every time your faced with a challenge? Stop saving the world and get a hobby." Now I have to agree with that. So far in every season of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami was out saving the world from evil.

"Rebecca, we'll meet you two at the pier." Yami said. "We'll see you there." I heard Rebecca reply. After awhile, I felt to helicopter start to lower in altitude. I guess we were coming up to the pier. When we finally landed, everyone took off. Kaiba told his workers to take Rex and Alister to the medical center because, he was feeling generous. We watched as the helicopter took flight again.

"Professor," Yami said, "I'm glad you're alright." Joey agreed.

"So how was the road trip?" Christy asked.

"Could have been better, we hit a pretty big snag on the way here." Duke said. "Flat tire?" Keily asked.

"We ran into Mai and one of those freaks, the one that jumped in and ended your duel." Duke said, "That guy really has it in for Joey. And Mai's still on their side too."

"You wait till I find them." Joey growled. "Hey, any word on Yugi? We have to find him. If we don't get him back, I'll never forgive you. Plus we need him to fight these guys." Rebecca told Yami.

"Wow," Marik whispered to Bakura and I, "she's a little obsessed and scary." We snickered.

"I miss his too," Yami said, "And I promise I will rescue him. You have my word. But I need to pay a little visit to Kaiba Corp first."

"Let me come with you." Rebecca said. "You'll need some tech support."

"Ha. This isn't some kind of field trip kid." Kaiba said, "But I guess you can tag along if you want."

"I'm no kid." Rebecca insisted. "Whatever you say kid. I don't know about you geeks, but I have a company to save. So whoever's coming with me, let's move."

"Okay." Mokuba said. "Good luck and be careful." Tea called out.

"Alright Tea, we better tell the police what's going on." Tristan said. "They way this is heading, we're going to need all the help we can get." Tea agreed and they ran off taking Keily with them.

**Keily's Point Of View**

I don't really know why they took me with them. I still haven't got the skills needed in a fight if it came down to it. As I was contemplating this, Tristan was trying to explain to the cops that a motorcycle gang is going around stealing people's souls with a magic card. "You kids watch too many cartoons." The cop told us. "I'm serious; these guys are trying to take over the world." Tristan semi growled.

The cops just gave us some creepy smile. Something was wrong with them, but I don't know what. "I have a question for you," one cop said, "Does this so-called gang wear a symbol like this?" He proceeded to lift up the bill of his hat, to reveal the Seal of Orichalcos on his forehead.

"On three, girls. THREE!" Tristan yelled grabbing mine and Tea's arms. "I don't think so." A voice said from the direction we were heading, causing us to run into each other. A girl stepped out from the shadows; she had shoulder length black hair and greenish-purple color eyes.

"My name's Tsukiko and I plan to take your souls and deliver them to Master Dartz." The girl stated in a slightly over cheerful voice. "And I'll start with you!" Pointing at me, with a big smile on her face.

"I'll duel you instead." Tristan said, standing in front of Tea and I. Tsukiko shook her head. "No deal. I play her, or I send out an Orichalcos Soldier to take all three of your souls."

"Fine, I will play you." I said with a firm voice, stepping forward and activating my duel disk. I hope I made the right decision and I also hope that I remember all those tips everyone gave me.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

We had parked the Hawkins car and trailer over the manhole that Yami and Kaiba when through. Rebecca was on her laptop, surrounded by her grandfather, Duke, Joey, and Marik. I was tempted to go sit in the trailer with Christy and rest for awhile. I was a little sick from the helicopter ride. "Need some help, boys?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

"Nice work, Rebecca." Duke commented. Joey and Marik agreed.

"I don't know how you did it, but you hacked into Kaiba Corp's security system." Joey said slightly shocked.

"Good thing I tagged along on Kaiba's field trip," Rebecca stated with a smirk. "So you're undoing what Dartz's people did." Bakura stated. Rebecca nodded.

"That's the basic idea." She replied. "Kaiba, when this mess is finally over, let me know if you want me to upgrade you system." Rebecca kept typing away at her laptop.

"Bad news guys, I can't access the central computer, "she suddenly said, "Kaiba Corp's mainframe is on a separate system." Kaiba told her that he had it from there. Images began to appear on the screen.

"What's it say, Gramps?" Rebecca asked. "After its ten thousand year long slumber, the black serpent will swallow the sun, and then paradise will rule once more." The Professor concluded.

"Nice work Professor, but what does it mean?" Duke asked. "The paradise has to refer to Atlantis. It's were everything began, why not end there too." I said. We heard Kaiba talking about a group called Paradias, a secret financial organization that is rumored to control a small piece of every company in the world.

"Oh no!" Kaiba shouted, "It is them! Yugi, the president of Paradias is Dartz. You don't know what we're up against."

"I just lost my link!" Rebecca groaned as her laptop screen went dark. "Quick Rebecca, where's the headquarters of this Paradias?" Joey asked.

"Well, let's see," Rebecca said, "Got it!" Joey looked at the screen then tossed the laptop aside and ran for the ladder.

"Here I come creeps." Joey said as he started to climb. "Hey get back here Joey." Marik yelled.

"Come on man, we need a plan first." Duke yelled after him, but Joey kept climbing. I jumped up and climbed the ladder right behind him; Bakura was fast on my heels. "Don't tell me you're going to follow him!" Marik yelled, running up the ladder also. I ignored the yelling and ran into the trailer.

"Christy, Joey's on the run." I said in a rush. "You're the fastest, please catch him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Christy looked confused, then grabbed her duel disk and took off. Marik looked at me like I was crazy.

"You ran to tell your friend to go after him! Are you crazy?" Marik asked me. I shook my head. "Then why didn't you run after Joey instead." Bakura asked.

"I would have never caught him. Christy is a really fast runner; she'll catch him in no time." I said. "I just hope she stops him from doing something stupid, instead of encouraging him."

* * *

**Review:**

**haruka-kinns: **I didn't mind what you choose, that's why I made it a poll question. But thank you for letting my know why you choose your answer, thanks to you have I three reviews, so I feel reall special right now.

**~ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**

**The poll was close, so I will NOT be writing the full duel. I will do flashbacks to the end of the duel. I was going to put the conclusion of the duel in this chapter, but i took it out and put it on chapter 9. I couldn't help it, it looked good in this chapter, but after reading what I put for most of chapter 9 I thought it was best suited there. So, please read and review to tell me what you think. I like hearing what people think of this story. Please press that little purple looking button.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though. I did add things that aren't out in the show, but it's my story so I can.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Tristan's Point Of View**

"This duel is over!" she said with glee, "Now Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, attack her Cosmo Queen and destroy the rest of her Life Points!"

The attack made a really big light show, I was shocked that she won. The seal closed in around her and took her soul. Tea and I ran forward to pick her up. Just then, Joey ran past with Christy right on his tail. "Hey, look, here comes Joey and Christy!" I said. Tea looked over, "And there they go." She said as they ran past.

"Hey, come back, you're going the wrong way!" I shouted at them, knowing Joey he might run into the cops. "He's heading straight for the zombie patrol." Tea said, that made Christy stop running.

"He's heading for Dartz's headquarters. At least I think he is, I'm trying to stop him. What happened to her?" Christy asked pointing to the girl in my arms. "She lost the duel. Go warn the others, I've got her."

**Christy's Point Of View**

I just can't believe it, Keily lost her duel. It was now, that the seriousness of the situation actually hit me. I wonder if we'll be able to get her soul back and go home. But then again, I actually like it here. When Tristan told me to tell the others I shook my head and kept running in the direction that Joey went. Maybe I would get lucky and find the person that took Keily's soul. Rachel isn't going to forgive anyone when she finds out. Knowing her, she'll come up with some amazing plan to lure and destroy or something. Then again, Rachel isn't as compulsive as I am. I had turned the corner, when I ran straight into someone. I guy to be exact. "Watch where you're going." I said. "Is that anyway to talk to someone that knows where your friends our?" He asked.

I didn't like this guy; there was something about him that I just didn't trust. "My name is Riley, and I work for Master Dartz. My comrade Tsukiko just informed me that she defeated your friend and took her soul. I'm going to do the same to you, but I wanted to tell you that my friend Demetri is going after your other friend." Riley said with a smile. "What do you mean after my other friend?" I questioned.

"The other girl that came with you to this world. He was instructed to capture her soul. I think I heard him murmuring about her being simply delicious or something." Riley said while contemplating. "How did you know that my friends and I aren't from this world? It's not like we went parading around."

"I'll tell you as we duel. As I said I have to capture your soul." He said as he activated his duel disk. He was too smug and I plan to wipe that grin of his off his face.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

We were all waiting for Kaiba and Yami to return. I hoped that Christy caught up with Joey and was dragging him back right now. "Hey look! Seto! We were getting worried about you two for a second." Mokuba said, hugging his older brother. "We're fine. Now that we know who we're after, it's time to crash their party." Kaiba said.

"Yeah, well we better act fast," Rebecca said adjusting her glasses, "Joey ran off to find these Paradias guys on his own."

"Hopefully we'll get there before Joey does." Yami said. "Wheeler better not screw this up for me." Kaiba said glaring. We all turned to hear footsteps coming up. We saw Tea and Tristan running our way; Tristan looked to be carrying Keily.

"We've got bigger problems. Those monsters that we saw in the desert are now roaming this city." Tea said. "What's wrong with Keily?" I asked walking over to her and Tristan.

"Well I don't like being the barrier of bad news, but she lost a duel. And she was doing so well too." Tristan said sadly. "What do you mean she lost a duel? Why was she dueling in the first place?" I asked taken aback.

"Here is what happened," Tea started.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Keily had asked Yugi, Joey, and Marik a lot questions when we were on the plane. I guess this is what kept her in the game for so long. Keily had a total of 700 Life Points, while Tsukiko only had 500 Life Points. It was Keily's turn._

"_I sacrifice my Destroyer Golem and Celtic Guardian so that I can summon Cosmo Queen to the field." She said. I was happy that was a pretty powerful card. "You think your little Queen can beat my Lightning Golem?" Tsukiko drawled sarcastically. Keily just shook her head._

"_Not on its own, but it will with this!" Keily said holding up a card. "I activate Sword of Dark Destruction! Raising Cosmo Queen's attack points to 3400. Now my Queen destroy her Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Tristan and I cheered for Keily. That would bring Tsukiko's Life Points down to 0._

"_Not so fast," Tsukiko said flipping one of her face down cards, "I activate Elemental Recharge! You didn't think you'd win that easily did you? So I gain 1000 Life Points thanks to my Elemental Hero Ocean here. Keeping me in the game. Now that your turns over I sacrifice my Elemental Hero Ocean and Evil Hero Malicious Edge in order to summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend. And with the Seal of Orichalcos on my side Malicious Fiend has a total of 4000 Life Points."_

_I couldn't believe it! I was so sure that Keily was going to win. "This duel is over!" she said with glee, "Now Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, attack her Cosmo Queen and destroy the rest of her Life Points!"_

_The attack made a really big light show; before the seal closed in around her and took her soul. _

_(END FLASHBACK)_

I was shocked, so she almost won. I was glad about that, but I was upset that she lost. I felt an arm drape around my shoulder. "The Pharaoh will win her back, plus the best duelists are going up against this guy. Of course we'll win." Bakura said with a haughty smirk. I tried to smile. "Bakura there is a fine line between optimism and realism." I looked up to see his smirk turn to a glare.

"We should all jump in the car and go." Duke said, just as the Professor walked out of the trailer. "Things are even worse than we could imagine. According to the evening news, thousands of people around the world are suddenly collapsing in the streets." He said with a sigh.

"It's those monsters," Tea said. "They must be using the power of the Orichalcos to capture people's souls." Rebecca added. The Professor agreed with the shake of his head.

"Also every police officer in town is under their spell, too." Tristan added. "All right, we have to battle these monsters on our own, and find our way to Dartz." Yami said.

**Christy's Point Of View**

I do believe that this duel could be going better. I had 1500 Life Points while Riley had 2000. This guy surly knew how to annoy someone. I had two cards face-down with Gravekeeper's Guard in defense. Riley had the Seal of Orichalcos in play, along with one face-down, and three monsters; Ancient Gear Soldier, Ancient Gear Golem, and Morphtronic Slingen. It didn't help that each of his monsters had the seal giving them a 500 power boost. "As I asked before, how did you know that my friends and I weren't from this world?" I asked again, while drawing my next card.

"Well, Master Dartz knows everything. He told us all that three girls would come from another world and we were to either get them to join us or capture their souls. When Raphael told Master Dartz that they had appeared and dueled alongside the Pharaoh that we were to capture their souls and show no mercy." Riley said with a smile. He reminded me of a kid at Christmas for some unknown reason. I looked again at the cards in my hand. I think I might have a way to get rid of his Ancient Gear Golem, before it destroys me. "Okay, first of all I activate Shield and Sword, changing all your monsters attack points to defense points. Then I'm going to use these two monsters in order to summon Thousand Dragon in attack mode." I just loved that card, kinda because it was one of Joey's favorite card.

"You do realize that it isn't still enough to do any damage right?" Riley questioned, as if I wasn't in my right mind for summoning a weak monster. "I know that's why I'm going to power him up with this. Horn of the Unicorn! Then I'll switch my Gravekeeper's Guard into attack mode. Now while your Ancient Gear Golem has been changed to 3000, I can wipe him out with Thousand Dragon. Then I'll have my Gravekeeper to attack your Morphtronic Slingen." I said happily when he didn't activate his face-down. Now I had 1500 Life Points while Riley had 800 Life Points. Right now I'm actually just glad, that he hasn't summoned anything more powerful than an eight star monster. If he did, I'd be toast.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

We were all sitting inside the Professor's trailer, while Duke was driving. Rebecca was typing on her laptop, while I sat on the floor with Keily's head in my lap. There wasn't much room to sit at with every piled in the trailer so that's why I opted for the floor. "We are less than a mile for the Paradias headquarters." Rebecca informed us.

"That's great," Mokuba exclaimed, "We'll have our company back in no time. Right Bro?"

"Don't be so sure. We're dealing with an extremely powerful organization, and it's going to take everything we have to bring them down." Kaiba said with his arms crossed. Just then Duke slammed on the breaks knocking over everyone inside the trailer. "I think we need to get a new driver." Tea said rubbing her stomach. Keily had fallen on top of Tristan, who had fallen out of his seat, and I sat up rubbing my head where I hit into the side of the trailer.

"I'm going to kill that mortal." Bakura said with an evil glare. "Forget that, what's going on?" Marik questioned. We all got out of the trailer to see an Orichalcos Soldier towering over the car.

"Go Celtic Guardian!" Yami said summoning his monster to defend the car. "We need to find Joey and Christy before it's too late." Yami said once he released his monster. Standing next to Mokuba, I watched as Kaiba activated his Duel Disk.

"There gonna have to wait, cuz we've got bigger problems." Kaiba said. "What do you mean?" Yami questioned.

"Look around you." Kaiba replied in contempt. The others looked around to see other Orichalcos Soldiers coming out of every doorway and alley. "That's not good." Mokuba stated.

"That is an understatement." I said from the doorway of the trailer, I was waiting to see if I would be needed, if not I'd stay in my little safety area. "They're closing in." Tristan said.

"Maybe we can out run them." Rebecca suggested. I was all for running over them in the car, but whatever. Yami ran up to one of the Soldiers while Kaiba joined him with a lazy stride. "Seto its' too dangerous." Mokuba called out, about to take off after his brother. I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"There is nothing dangerous about a bunch of holograms. Now let's shut them down." Kaiba stated. Him and Yami stood back to back when their Duel Disks started glowing. They then proceeded to call out their legendary dragons, who hovered over the street.

**Christy's Point Of View**

He had destroyed my Gravekeeper and dropped my Life Points down to 1000. I had to do something to stop this guy. I looked at the cards that I had, before drawing my next card. Let's see, he has 800 Life Points with one monster and two face-down cards. I looked at the card I had drawn and full out grinned. I was actually going to win. "Okay first I activate my face down, Soul Release. And I'm going to use the maximum number to remove five cards from your Graveyard." I said.

"And what are you planning to do? You know that this doesn't hinder me at all." Riley said in a bored tone. "Actually it will, because Graverobber's Retribution. It inflicts 100 point of Direct Damage to your Life Points for every card removed from play. Taking you down to 300 Life Points. Now flip my face-down monster, which happens to be Man-Eater Bug to destroy your Ancient Gear Soldier. And for my last performance, I'll have Thousand Dragon attack you directly. Depleting what was left of your Life Points." I was so happy that I won.

"You do know that this isn't over. Master Dartz will still have your soul." Riley said as the seal closed in around him. Now all I have to do is find Joey and the others. I took off running the direction that seemed to be the way Joey was going before Riley showed up. I saw some the Seal of Orichalcos rise about the streets. That's got to be where Joey is. I started running even fast in direction of the seal.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

Timaeus was mowing down a bunch of Orichalcos Soldiers, but more were advancing on Tea and Rebecca. Tristan and Duke had ran off, Marik followed to make sure they would come back. "Go Dark Witch! Help protect Tea and Rebecca till Timaeus or Critius can take out all the Soldiers." I said as my Witch flew off to save the girls. "If you're going to do that, you need a more powerful card then that." Bakura said from beside me. Mokuba had ran off to stand by his brother.

"I know that, but the less that is known about my deck the better." I said. While looking at the others, my Witch had returned to my deck and the two dragons had also returned to their cards. "What do you mean, Rachel?" Bakura asked. I watched as Tristan and Duke walked up saying that they tried to lead the Soldiers away by running really far.

"I mean, that I have a bad feeling. First Keily gets put in a duel. Now it's taking Christy forever to get back with Joey. I have a feeling that she's in a duel herself. And it feels like were being watched, and I don't mean by just Dartz, who seems to always know where we're at. I mean someone is near and they are watching us." It was the best way that I could explain it to him. Marik heard most of the conversation between us, because he put in his two cents. "You're probably right Rachel. But what are we going to do?" Marik asked.

"How should I know? You two are better at this than me." I said, as Kaiba walked off with Mokuba trailing behind him. "Well let's keep this between us three for now. I don't feel like listening to the cheer squad anytime soon." Bakura said, sitting down at the table. I was glad the Professor had gone to his bedroom once the trailer stopped. That way he couldn't hear our conversation. Rebecca ran inside and opened up her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked as Rebecca typed away at her computer. "I'm going to hack into Kaiba Corp's satellite system. We can then use it to locate Joey's Duel Disk. I've hacked into his system once and I can do it again." Rebecca replied not looking up.

**Christy's Point Of View**

I'm beginning to think that I'm running around in circles. I see the seal, but I'm still not getting anywhere near it. I sat down to take a break, I wonder if Rachel's alright. Hopefully Riley's friend wouldn't find her till I got back to take care of him. Maybe I should go looking for the rest of the group and we can all work to find Joey. No what am I thinkin'. I've come this far, why would I give up now. I got up, determined to find Joey and the others.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"If he calls in here one more time, I'm going to go out there and send the baka mortal to the Shadow Realm." Bakura said grumbling. Marik just laughed. "I have to agree, he is getting on my nerves." Marik said.

I stood up and walked to the door. "Tristan, could you please quite asking. You are giving me a headache. When Rebecca gets something, then we will come out and tell you. Till then shut up." I said as I closed the door. I was really not in the mood to be nice right now. "That was amazing. I wish I could have seen his face." Marik said laughing while holding his stomach. Bakura sat there with a huge grin on his face like he was really proud of me. After a few more minutes of waiting, Rebecca finally spoke.

"I got in!" Rebecca said happily. "That's great. Now what does it say?" I asked. She printed out a reading and we headed outside to tell the others.

"Okay, according to the readout Joey's not that far." I said as I handed the map to Yami. "I take the map and track him down. You guys should take the trailer to a safer place." Yami said as he turned to go.

"You're not going alone." Tea said. "Yeah, we're all in this together." Tristan agreed. He should have been in High School Musical when it came out.

"Plus, I have to find Christy." I said, walking closer to the group. "I guess you've all made up your minds. Well, let's go." Yami said, but Rebecca cleared her throat to get his attention.

"No Rebecca you should stay here. Duke keep an eye on Rebecca and the Professor until we get back." Yami said. Rebecca went to protest, but the Professor told her no. "As soon as Joey and Christy are safe, we'll find Yugi. I promise." Yami continued.

"Go kick some butt and take names." Duke said as we all took off running. Tea was the one in control of the map. She said that we were a few blocks away, according to the map. After a while, Tea called out for us to stop. "Joey should be nearby. Let's look down each street. Maybe we'll see him."

We saw in the distance, the Seal of Orichalcos. "Someone is going to lose their soul." Tristan said, as we prepared to run around again. "You're right boy. Who knew that someone with such an awful haircut could actually be smart." Said a cold voice from one of the side streets.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Tristan yelled out. "It is precisely as I as baka. Now I have no time to deal with all of you I came for the girl's soul and I don't plan to leave, until I have it." When he said the girl, he pointed straight at me.

"And what would you get out of dueling me?" I asked. He grinned some kind of creepy grin. His grin actually put Yami Marik and Yami Bakura's evil grins to shame. "Besides your soul, obviously. You, you're cute and I just love playing with my victims."

"Well that's not going to happen, because you're not going to duel her." Bakura snarled, while standing in front of me with Marik at his side. "Oh I will, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." The guy said.

"Fine. Yami you and the others go find Joey and Christy. I'll catch up when this duel is over. Don't argue, because we don't have much time and we know whoever is dueling, the seal is in play. I'll be fine, I promise." I said stepping around Bakura and Marik while pulling out my deck. "We're staying with you, Rachel. It would be stupid to do this on your own." Marik said while glaring at the guy. I just nodded, it's not like I could make them leave or anything.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said activating my Duel Disk. "With pleasure. But before we begin, you might as well learn my name for future reference. Demetri."

**Christy's Point Of View**

I arrived at the duel only to find Joey dueling Mai. Too bad she would go off and marry Valon. Joey looked like he was about to pass out from fatigue. Joey then played Swordsman of Landstar, placed two cards face-down, and ended his turn. "Depends on what you mean by 'win'." Joey said as I got closer. "To me, winnin's about more than cards and Life Points. When I first met you, you told me you only cared about yourself, and had no friends. As I recalled, I told you that you should hang out with me and the others. After we dueled side by side, I thought you discovered something more important than winnin' – something called friendship. But I guess I'm wrong – or maybe you just forgot." I guess you could say I was jealous, but he cares for his friends.

"Save it. I've come too far to turn back now." Mia said as the seal on her forehead glowed brightly. It's time to destroy you."

Please Joey, you have to beat her. "I'll always stand by you, no matter what, and I'll never forget our friendship." Joey said. Than actually reminded me of the song No Matter What on the Yu-Gi-Oh soundtrack. Good song. "Cyber Harpie destroy the Swordsman of Landstar!" Mai said, but Joey activated his trap. Double Magical Arm Bind, this allowed him to sacrifice two of his Scapegoats to take control of two of her Cyber Harpies.

"I still have two Harpies left. Now my Harpies, attack!" Mai said. "I activate my second trap, Vow of Tribe." Joey countered. I was happy, because if I remember correctly, then none of the Cyber Harpies can attack since the same monsters are on both sides of the field.

"Nice move." Mia told Joey. "I wouldn't be this good a duelist without you, Mai. You always pushed me to be my best." Joey replied. Yep I'm very jealous right now.

"I sacrifice the two Cyber Harpies plus the Swordsman of Landstar to summon Gilford the Lightning!" Joey said as the monster appeared. "Whenever Gilford the Lightning is summoned by sacrificing three monsters, every monster on my opponent's side of the field is destroyed." As Joey explained this Gilford drew his sword and all four of Mai's Harpies are wiped out from the field. Mia's Life Points was not down to 800 from Gilford's direct attack. But now it was Mai's turn.

"I play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands. Did you draw anything worth using?" Mai asked Joey. "You'll just have to wait and see." Joey replied, but there was a look that flashed in his eyes.

"Fine next I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Cyber Harpies from the Graveyard. Then I play Elegant Egotist to multiply cyber Harpie by three. And finally I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" Mai said while her Harpies destroyed Gilford the Lightning and the remaining Scapegoat. Joey was now down to 800 Life Points. "One more attack, and this duel's over." Mai called out laughing.

"That was an awesome move. You might be under an evil spell, but you haven't lost your touch. You're still one of the greatest duelists I know. I may be about to pass out, but this is fun." Joey said while drawing a card. "Now I play Warrior Returning Alive! This allows me to return a Warrior from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose the Blue Flame Swordsman. Next, I play the magic card Dark Dragon Ritual; by sacrificing Gearfried the Iron Knight to ritual summon Knight of Dark Dragon. Now I sacrifice Knight of Dark Dragon to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Now I have to say, that was an awesome combo. I'd never be able to pull off something like that.

"You think you're so hot, but your Red-Eyes can't attack this turn." Mai said. "I've got something else to attack you with, Mai. I play the Claw of Hermos, fusing it together with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to create the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, and equipping it to the Blue Flame Swordsman to increase his attack power to 2800. Now attack and destroy one of the Cyber Harpies." Joey said, his attack reducing Mai's Life Points to 300. He then placed two card face-down and ended his turn. I saw Joey smile, then stagger in exhaustion. I hope he can make it to the end, he's almost won anyways.

"Not bad. But your Flame Swordsman is only as strong as his weapon. I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword. Time to blast you out of my life forever. Now I play Spell Reproduction. By discarding two Magic cards from my hand I can bring back a Magic card from my Graveyard. Now I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" The attack should have destroyed all of Joey's Life Points, but he was still standing with his Life Points untouched. "Blue Flame Swordsman's effect allowed me to transfer his attack points to any other monster on the field, and I transferred them to one of your Harpies. Since my Swordsman's attack was zero when it was destroyed, I didn't lose any Life Points. Plus, when the Blue Flame Swordsman was destroyed, the original Flame Swordsman is summoned in its place. But you still have two powerful monsters. How you use them is up to you Mai. But you're one of the greatest duelists I know, and I'm sure you're going to make the right decision. Underneath all the anger and frustration is a good person. I remember you giving me your entry card and Duelist Kingdom, so that I could play in the finals." Joey said with a tired smile. I kinda just stood there, not once had I yelled any encouraging words towards the duelists. Then again I guess I'm just not as good at yelling words of encouragement like the cheerleaders are.

"That was a long time ago. I'm sick of taking a back seat to you." Mai informed Joey. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But do you think you're better off now? You're still taking a back seat, only now it's to some loony who promised you power." Joey replied.

"It's too late, Wheeler. My fate has already been seal, and so has yours. It's your move." Mai said. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Joey said. You could tell he was straining to stay on his feet. Mai drew a card then called for an attack on the Flame Swordsman. Joey activated Skull Dice, but was only able to lower Cyber Harpies attack by half. Joey's Life Points then dropped to 550. Mai went to call the other Cyber Harpie to attack directly but stopped herself. Mai just stood there, before Joey smiled.

"Congratulations Mai you win." Joey said falling to his knees. But I was stunned; she didn't attack so how did she win? Mai ran to him, dropping her cards and catching Joey as he fell. "You're wrong – I never attacked, so you didn't lose the duel." See even Mai didn't get why he was saying that.

"I'm too exhausted to finish." Joey said softly as I slowly walked closer to the seal. "I won't let the Orichalcos take you." Mai said shaking her head in denial.

"It's too late, I already lost the duel. I'm just glad that if one of us had to lose their soul, it didn't have to be you." Joey said as the Seal started to contract around them. "That was one of the greatest duels I ever fought. Thanks Mai." Joey said. He then proceeded to push Mai out of the Seal while pulling the Orichalcos stone from around her neck. As the Seal shrank both Mai and I heard the stone crack.

As the Seal of Orichalcos disappeared, I saw Joey fall to the ground with Mai cradling him in her arms while crying. "This is all my fault. I was angry and confused and I blamed it on Joey, so I tried to get rid of him. How could I be so selfish! He was the only one left that ever cared about me. He's the only friend I ever had, and how did I repay him? By leaving him for a madman who promised me power." Mai said while crying she then turned to me. She picked up a card from the ground. "Can you help me move him over to the fence?" Mai asked still crying.

After we placed him by the fence she turned back to me. "Please take care of him. I'm going to go take care of everything and set it right. I was wrong before, and Dartz will regret ever meeting Mai Valentine." As she left, I sat on the ground. I guess she really does care for him some way or another. I hope that she's going to be okay. Just then Yami, Tristan, and Tea ran up. "He lost the duel! His soul belongs to Dartz now!" Yami yelled in shock.

I didn't say anything, what Mai had told me was ringing in my mind. I hope she could do it. After a few moments I finally spoke. "Where's Rachel?" I asked. Tristan, who was sitting by Joey looked at me. "She's in a duel right now. Bakura and Marik are with her." I was shocked, so Riley's creepy friend had caught up with her. I hope she's alright.

* * *

******So I finally posted Chapter 9. It's sad, it takes me forever to write chapters for this story. I really feel bad, especially to the ones that have favored, alerted, and reviewed. I am running out of ideas for this story, it's really sad. I actually have almost the ssame amount of hits for this story as I do my Reaper story. So, please read and review to tell me what you think. I like hearing what people think of this story. Please press that little purple looking button. I'll hopefully get another chapter do soon.**

**~ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own three characters though. I did add things that aren't out in the show, but it's my story so I can.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Rachel's Point Of View**

I wasn't doing so hot against Demetri's dragons, but I wasn't out for the count yet. I really couldn't play most of my cards because most of them were one of a kind, at least in this world they were. I looked back at my cards; Change of Heart, Knight's Title, Monster Reborn, Dark Blade, and Dark Magician. There has to be some kind of combo I could pull off. "What's wrong hime? Scared?" Demetri asked. I looked up to him glaring. "First of all, I'm no hime. Second, the only thing that scares me right now is your face. Your just so ugly." I told Demetri.

"That was a good one Rachel." Marik called laughing. Bakura stood there chuckling. "I'd watch who you were insulting child." Demetri snarled. Yeah, sure, whatever. Now back to strategies. I discarded most of my rare monsters earlier and I think that I can get away with summoning my Dark Magician Knight and take control of a monster for the rest of the duel, that is if I play my cards right. I started to smirk, time to put my plan into action.

"What are you so happy about?" Demetri growled. "If I told you, I'd have to hurt you. But why not show you? This is something that I've wanted to do since the beginning of this duel. I play Change of Heart, taking control of your Felgrand Dragon. But you see, I'm not gonna keep him very long because I sacrifice him in order to summon my Dark Magician. He's one of my rare cards, but you know he's unfortunately not sticking around either. I'm going to use Knight's Title, which requires me to sacrifice Dark Magician so that I can summon Dark Magician Knight." All this was going well, and it made it better that he didn't have any facedown cards on the field.

"Are you finished?" Demetri drawled. My smirk turned into a full fledge grin. "Nope. I know you miss your dragon so I thought I'd bring him back with Monster Reborn and while I'm at it, I'm gonna active his effect. I'm going to use Dark Magician to power up Felgrand to 4200 attack points! Now, since that Guardian Angel Joan has gotten on my nerves, I'm going to use Felgrand to destroy it! Now my Dark Magician Knight you can attack Demetri's Masked Dragon." I heard Marik and Bakura cheering as my attacks went through and destroyed Demetri's two monsters. Now he had no monsters on the field. If he doesn't pull a monster or something, maybe I can beat him next turn. I looked at our Life Points, I was at 2620 and Demetri was at 2000. Only a miracle could save me now.

**Christy's Point Of View**

"When I get my hands on the person who did this they'll wish they'd never been born." Tristan said while trying to wake his best friend. "Who could have done it? By the looks of Valon, I'd say it wasn't him. What's going on here?" Tea questioned.

"Don't you see Joey must've defeated Valon, and then Mai showed up. She did this to him. I'm sure that she did it." Tristan accused, I was about to remark but was interrupted by Yami. "Yes, but there is only one person we can really blame for all this and I think you know who I mean. He hides safely in his fortress while others do his dirty work. Well, not anymore." And with that Yami took off running towards the Paradias building.

Tristan and I lift Joey, while Tea tries to run after Yami. "Pharaoh, wait up!" was shocked, so Riley's creepy friend had caught up with her. I hope she's alright.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

"I am going to summon my Lord of Dragons and equip him with Flute of Summoning Dragon. This will allow me to summon Hyozanryu and Tyrant Dragon. Fortunate for you I can't destroy my Felgrand right now. I will have Tyrant Dragon destroy your puny Dark Magician Knight." Demetri said in an aggravated tone. My Knight was gone in a matter of seconds, my Life Points dropping to 1720. "I end my turn." Okay, new strategies that involves me getting rid of two dragons and a chunk of Life Points. Wait, he just left his Lord of Dragon unprotected. I can use that to my advantage, even if that means sacrificing a monster. Dark Blade and Soul of Purity and Light, not the best of cards but they can be used in dire situations.

"I'm going to remove two cards from play so that I can summon Soul of Purity and Light. Unfortunate for you, you left him wide open for an attack and I'm going to use this opportunity to get back at you for destroying my Knight. Following that I will have Felgrand attack Hyozanryu depleting your Life Points to a measly 100. That's all I can do this round so, it's your move." I said sighing. At least I'm beating him at this very moment. This duel is for Keily and then I'm gonna go find the person she dueled and win back her soul. I just have to believe in myself. "You are trying my patience. I will take your soul and then the real fun will begin!" Demetri snarled.

"If I remember correctly mortal, you said the exact thing when you played the Orichalcos and so far she has trampled you in this duel. So I'd back out now and save yourself the humiliation of losing to an inexperienced female duelist." Bakura told Demetri. I don't know if I should feel as if he complimented me or insulted me. "Just keep it up Rachel, you'll beat him and then we'll catch up with everyone else." Marik called.

"Whatever, I activate Dragon Treasure to raise my dragons attack power to 3700. Now, Tyrant Dragon, destroy her Soul of Purity and Light!" Demetri looked back at his hand. "Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." My Life Points dropped to 20. This isn't good, we each have one monster and we each have just a little Life Points left. And I have to take into consideration that he has a facedown card. The next card that I draw is going to determine if I keep my soul or lose.

"You can do it Rachel." Marik encouraged. I hope he's right. No I shouldn't think like that. "Rachel, you've come this far. You're going to beat this guy. And if you lose, I'm not carrying you back to the group. You'll just have to lay there." Bakura told me. I couldn't help but laugh a little while drawing my card. I looked, Pot of Greed! Thank Ra!!

"I think I'll play this, Pot of Greed." I quickly looked at the cards. Yes, both of these cards will help me. "First, I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master so that I have some Life Points in case I can't get rid of your face down. Now, I'll have Felgrand attack you're Tyrant Dragon and hope you don't flip that card." I looked across the field as my dragon attacked, not once did Demetri move to active his facedown card. The seal shrank in around Demetri, but not before he got his last words in.

"You may have beaten me today, but Lord Dartz will get his revenge and then when the world is his I'll come back for you Rachel. I will make you pay." Demetri said before collapsing to the ground. I kinda stood in shock, I actually won the duel. I was shook from my retrieve by being tackled by Marik. "You did it! Your first official duel and you creamed the guy. Congratulations Rachel." Marik said, hugging me tighter.

"Well, let's go catch up with the Pharaoh and his group. Marik let Rachel go." Bakura said, while pulling Marik from me. "Wait." I called before running over to Demetri and closing his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Bakura asked when I walked back up to them. "The whole emotionless look in a soulless person's eyes creep me out." I told him with a shrug, before running off in the direction the group went. It wasn't long till I noticed a shadow in the sky.

"Guy's what's that?" I asked, while pointing up. Marik and Bakura glared at the shadow. "My guess is that thing is the Leviathan that everyone keeps mentioning. We better hurry, who knows what's happening right now." Bakura said, before grabbing my hand and starting to run again.

**Christy's Point Of View**

"Why did the Pharaoh take off like that?" Tristan asked while running with Joey on his back. Tea was running beside Tristan, while I ran behind them incase Joey was dropped or Orichalcos Soldiers showed up. "He must have gone after Dartz." Tea stated out of breath. Suddenly, car lights shown on the side rode coming up and I heard the squeal of the tires trying to break.

"Look out!" Tristan yelled, while I tried to catch up to them. "Tea, Tristan, Christy." I heard as Mokuba got out of the passenger side of the shiny red car.

"Mokuba. Kaiba." Tea says, stating the obvious. "Nice car." Tristan comments, looking at the car in awe.

"Just my luck. Dork-fest continues." Kaiba said in his annoying tone. No wonder he gets on Joey's nerves. "So what happened to Wheeler? Did baby need a nap?"

"That's not very funny." I snarled, he was about to get punched if he didn't keep his mouth closed. Mokuba looked back before running to the front of the car scared. "Oh no!"

"What's your problem now?" Kaiba asked his little brother. "It's our problem." Mokuba said pointing down the alley. We all turn to see a bunch of rats with glowing red eyes coming towards us.

"Rats!" Tea yelled. "I hate those things!" Tristan yelled, while slowly losing his grip on Joey. I sprang forward to catch Joey, but was beaten by Kaiba who casually lifted Joey back up with one arm.

"Listen up geeks, get move." Kaiba said before turning and jogging off. We all followed behind him when I spotted a fire escape. "Quick the fire escape." Kaiba said stopping by a garbage can that was near. Tea and Mokuba started climbing. I looked to see a stair case that was ground level. Walking around the idiots, I climbed the stairs just as Mokuba and Tea hauled Joey's body over the railing. The rats were closing in, finally Tristan and Kaiba leap up and caught onto the railing. Just in time to, the hordes of rats just ran beneath them.

"Where did they come from?" Mokuba asked, as the rats ran past. "I smell a rat, and his name's Dartz." Kaiba said. Once the rats passed, we all jumped back down and headed for the car. It was better than walking or running in my opinion. After a few turns and stuff, we made it to the Paradias building. Kaiba, Mokuba, and Tea all ran ahead while I helped Tristan get Joey out of the car. We all arrived at the elevator to see Mai lying on the ground.

"Oh man, don't tell me she lost her soul too." Mokuba said in a sad voice. I almost started crying, Mai wanted to set her wrong right and this is what she gets. I'm going to avenge her she promised that she would help Joey. "I don't mean to sound insensitive, but who's carrying her?" Tristan asked, as he shifted Joey's weight on his back. We all looked at the elevator to see that it was on the top floor. With Tea's help, we dragged Mai into the elevator with us and headed to the top floor. The doors opened to reveal a duel between Raphael and the Pharaoh.

"Oh no, we're too late! That guy already played the Seal of Orichalcos." Tristan said as we all got close to the playing field. "That's more like it." Raphael said, as he smiled and opened his eyes. This will be one interesting duel. Tea and I propped Mai up against the wall so we wouldn't have to stand and hold her during the whole duel.

"That's the same guy that beat Yugi last time." Tristan said, catching Kaiba's attention. "What?" Kaiba questioned in surprise. We watched at Raphael attacked and Yami activated a trap. It was kind of like watching a tennis match.

"Now what?" Tea asked. "Yugi needs help. He's only got a 1000 Life Points." Mokuba said.

"Who are you kidding, Mokuba, he's won duels with way fewer." Tristan told him. After a few tricks on Yami's behalf, he pulls out the Dark Magician. "Awesome! What I tell ya!" Tristan exclaimed in happiness, while Tea clapped.

"But he just gave up half of his Life Points." Mokuba pointed out. Tea stopped cheering and looked at Mokuba. "Huh…… It's part of his plan." Tristan said reassuringly.

"Dark Magician destroy Guardian Elma. Dark Magic Attack!" Yami said, pointing. "Reveal Trap Card, Guardian Formation. She's safe." Raphael said as the attack went under Guardian Elma, who was performing what looked like a back flip. I wonder how she evaded the attack besides the obvious.

"The Seal of Orichalcos gives me an extra row of monsters, so my Trap Card moved Elma to the back row. Now she can't be destroyed unless you get through my front row first." Raphael explained. Rachel needs to get here, so that she can explain cards to me. "What a wimp. Try fighting instead of hiding." Tristan called out. Guardian Eatos looked like it was in pain, it's beautiful white wings turned black and her eyes started glowing red. She was still beautiful, like a death guardian angel or something.

"When Kuribandit is sacrificed, I can draw five more cards. However, I'm only allowed to keep the Magic and Trap cards, but my monsters go straight to the Graveyard." Yami said as he placed some cards in the Graveyard. "Yugi don't do it that will just make Eatos more powerful!" Mokuba warned.

"That's true, but it could have been worth the risk if Yugi drew the right card." Kaiba stated. "I guess we'll find out now."

"7000?! What?!" Tea exclaimed as Eatos drained the power of Yami's monsters. This duel wasn't looking so good for Yami. "You're about to become a two-time loser and this time you're gonna pay up, with your soul. Eatos attack now! Game over." Raphael called.

"Yugi!" Tea and Tristan called simultaneously. "No!" Tea yelled, as the sword came closer to Dark Magician. Kaiba had a scared look upon his face. I guess this is the end of the duel that is I thought it was till I saw the sword crack when it reached Yami's Magician.

"Say what?" Raphael asked shocked. Trust me he wasn't the only one trying to figure out what happened. "Allow me to clear things up for you." Yami said coolly.

"A few moments ago I sent three monsters to my Graveyard, one of which saved me. That card was this, my Electromagnetic Turtle. When this monster was destroyed it created an electromagnetic barrier, shielding my Magician from your attack." Yami explained.

"No way, he had that planned all along." Raphael exclaimed. "In your face, meat-head!" Tristan called while Tea laughed in celebration. Raphael was not happy; I think if he could he would have strangled Yami from what he did. Yami then gave some boring speech on tainting his monsters and that just made Raphael even madder. Yami followed up with summoning Big Shield Gardna in defense, and then he switched Dark Magician to defense, placed one card facedown, and ended his turn.

"It's all over. You can't win a duel with defense, Pharaoh. All you're doing is stalling for time. Well, I'm afraid your time just ran out. Eatos destroy his most valuable monster, the Dark Magician!" Raphael declared once again. "Oh no!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Pharaoh!" Tea called out in worry. "Do something!" Mokuba exclaimed. As Eatos' attack got closer Yami finally made a move.

"Magical Harts, active! Hide my monsters!" Yami commanded. The attack missed the Dark Magician and hit Big Shield Gardna. "What's going on?" Raphael demanded.

"Awesome, Magical Hat's shuffled Yugi's monsters. So blondie blasted the wrong one." Tristan said, stating the obvious. "That's true, but her gets to attack again. So Yugi's Magician is still in danger." Mokuba pointed out. Raphael sends Elma to attack one of the hats, only to find it empty. Then he follows up and sends Grarl in with a fifty percent chance of choosing the correct hat, which he doesn't.

"My turns not over just yet! I activate my Rod of Silence; this lets me play another Guardian monster. My all powerful Guardian Kay'est. That ends my turn." Raphael practically snarled. Tea sighed in relief. "That was a close one." Tristan said, while sagging in relief.

"Alright, there is only one thing that can save him now. Let's see if he has what it takes to play it." Kaiba said looking straight at the back of Yami's head. Yami played Graceful Charity and smiled.

**Rachel's Point Of View**

If I see one more Orichalcos Soldier, I think I might go nuts! I was also under the impression that we were running around in circles.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Marik shouted in frustration. "Bakura, can't your Ring locate the Puzzle?"

"If it were possible, Marik, I would have tried it a while back." Bakura sneered. "Your Item is useless." Marik stated.

"Like yours is any better. If I recall, all your Rod does is control people's minds. That comes in real handy right now." Bakura told him. "That's enough! Arguing between ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere. Now, let's keep going. We have to run into Paradias sooner or later." I said walking down an ally that was near.

"Maybe that will help." Marik said pointing out a light in the distance. As the light cleared, we saw Timaeus emerge. "Well, come on, with Timaeus in the sky, we can find Paradias." I said running in the direction as the sky lit up again. I wonder who Yami was dueling with. I felt a tug on my hand and looked down.

"If you keep running while looking up, you're going to run into either a wall or a Soldier." Bakura said. As we got closer to the correct building, we saw the green pulse of the Orichalcos. "I'm going to go with that's not good." Marik said, running faster.

"Please tell me that we're almost done running." I asked, I was tired and my legs were sore from all the running and walking that I've done the past few days. "Once we get there, we'll find you a chair." Marik said while grinning cheekily.

"If I wasn't so heavy, I'd make you carry me for that statement." I said, following behind him. After who knows how long, we finally made it to Paradias Headquarters. We took the elevator up to the top floor and were meet with a random dome shrouded in darkness and flashing with lighting. I sat on the ground and looked up at Christy. "So, what I miss?" I asked.

"The Pharaoh's still trapped in there with that creep! How did this happen?" Tristan questioned. "I know, he played that Underworld Circle card." Mokuba said. After that was said, Christy sat next to me and started explaining everything that happened since she left. In return I told her what happened with my duel, though I was always interrupted by Marik and Bakura commenting on every detail. After our explanations, the dome cleared and Yami and Raphael were facing each other with their cards in play.

"Check it out, the smoke cleared." Tristan said. "Is the Pharaoh alright?" Tea asked concerned. Looking at the field, Yami had no monsters on the field and Raphael had some weird monster card on the field.

"My Underworld Circle Magic Card should have destroyed every single monster on the field. It also forces use to remove every monster remaining in our decks for the rest of the game. After that, the only creatures we can use monsters are the ones in our Graveyards. That's why my Dark Magician Girl is gone now. So why is your Dreadscythe still on the field?" Yami demanded, after his long explanation. "By eliminating a card from my hand, my Guardian Dreadscythe is able to automatically revive itself." Raphael explained.

"My monster has a mind of its own. It was created to be indestructible, so not even I can get rid of it." Raphael continued. "Does that mean the Pharaoh can't win?" Tea asked. Fortunately for Yami his card allowed him access to all the monsters in his graveyard, except Raphael's because of Dreadscythe. First Yami brings back the Dark Magician.

"He may have a shot after all." Kaiba commented. If I wasn't on the ground, I probably would have hit him. "Yeah, not that he can play cards from his Graveyard; he can be able to start kicking some butt." Mokuba agreed. After laying down a card, Yami ended his turn. Raphael let him know that it was all over, but I mean come on what villain hasn't said that line before?

"That's awesome. He can summon monsters on his opponent's turn!" Mokuba exclaimed, like we couldn't already see that. After Raphael tried to attack, Yami activated Zero Gravity, switching all monsters to defense mode. "Hey, he just stopped that zombie thing dead in its tracks, you guys." Tristan cheered. But Raphael played a trap of his own. Spirit Hunting allowed him to switch his monster back and finish the attack.

"Oh man." Mokuba groaned. From my position, Kaiba did not look so happy. Dreadscythe attacked destroying both monsters with a single blow. Yami drew and brought back Dark Magician Girl. "I play the magic card Alter of Restoration. This allows me to bring back a monster from the Graveyard by discarding two cards from the top of my deck. I use it to bring back the Eye of Timaeus. Now Timaeus merge with Dark Magician Girl to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" After merging his monster, Yami attacked and destroyed Dreadscythe, who stayed on the field while another card disappeared from Raphael's hand. Once Yami ended his turn, Queen's Knight appeared on the field.

"Your strategy isn't working. I activate the magic card Orichalcos Sword of Sealing." Raphael proclaimed, stabbing Timaeus' foot and attacking with Dreadscythe. Yami's Life Points proceed to drop to 10. The Trap Card, Reduction Barrier appeared as the smoke cleared. "I promise to fight until my last Life Point is gone." Yami declared.

"Suit yourself, but your soul will soon belong to Dartz." Raphael replied. "You've been brainwashed Raphael, but I still believe that there is still good inside you and I plan to bring it out." Yami said while bringing back Big Shield Gardna.

"I play Pot of Greed and play a magic card called Spider Web. This card lets me use a card from your Graveyards and I choose Monster Reborn. I'll use this to save you by setting you free from the darkness, Raphael." Yami said. Guardian Eatos appeared, following that, he looked over at us, or more specifically Joey before laying his next card down. "Hey Joey, check it out." Tristan says as the Claw of Hermos appears on the field. Joey just laid them senseless.

We all watched as Yami merged Hermos with his Queen's Knight forming Goddess Bow. He then equipped the bow to Guardian Eatos, doubling her attack power to 5000. "If you attack now, both monsters will be destroyed, but mine will come back." Raphael said. "We'll see about that. Eatos activate Goddess Bows special effect and attack Dreadscythe." Yami called out.

The effect allowed Eatos to attack every time Dreadscythe revived itself. With every attack, Raphael loses another card. "Of course!" Mokuba cried out happily, "When Raphael runs out of cards, Dreadscythe can't come back!" I was tempted to be mean and say 'you don't say.' But I didn't feel like having Kaiba breathing down my neck like a dragon, so I satisfied myself with a roll of my eyes.

Finally, the last card dissolved from Raphael's hand and Dreadscythe burned away leaving only his mask. Eatos flew over to the mask and clutched it to her heart, before she disappeared into the clouds. Raphael fell onto his knees in shock. "Do you understand what you've done, Raphael. You turned you back on your monsters. They meant the world to you, but you let Dartz convince you to abandon everything that was important to you. He told you lies about your family and fueled your rage, and in a moment of weakness, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the dark magic of the Orichalcos." Yami told Raphael. His speech was really long. "At least we have him on our side." Marik said with a grin.

"Why?" Bakura inquired. "Because, he's the only person that can give a speech and convert someone to his side. If he was on Dartz's side the world would already be destroyed." Marik stated.

"I don't even want to know why you would be thing something like that. But sadly, you have a point." Christy said with a sigh. I guess she didn't want to agree with him. "I always have a point." Marik huffed.

"Guys, we're are trying to watch the duel." I said pointing at the duel in front of me. "There is only one problem. The Seal of Orichalcos still needs a soul." Raphael explained, as he drew and used the effect of Underworld Circle to bring back Guardian Grarl.

"Now I use the Magic Card, Soul Charge. I use it to bring back Backup Gardna, Guardian Elma, and Guardian Kay'est to the field." Raphael said. "Now Raphael has four monsters!" Tristan exclaimed.

"That may be true, but any monster summoned by Soul Charge cannot attack for one turn. This keeps Yugi safe." Kaiba explained. "So why play that card?" Mokuba asked.

"That is it. Now my Graveyard is empty and my Guardians are free. But each monster I brought back from the grave will cost me 500 points." Raphael said as his Life Points dropped to zero and the Seal of Orichalcos began to shrink around him. Yami started to run towards Raphael, calling his name. We all watched as Raphael's Guardians surrounded him and the seal disappeared from their foreheads. As Yami spoke with Raphael, I got up off the ground. I heard as the Orichalcos stone cracked and watched as the seal vanished as if it had never been played.

The rest of us walked over to Raphael, who was still kneeling on the ground. "What happened to the seal? Doesn't it usually put on a big green laser show?" Tea asked. "Usually it takes someone's soul as well, but I'm still here." Raphael said shocked.

"I have a theory about that," Yami said. "The Seal of Orichalcos is powered by the darkness within the person that plays the card. You, Raphael, were able to conquer that darkness. This allowed your soul to be spared."

After hearing Yami's theory, the buildings around us started to shake. "Is it an earthquake?" Tristan called out. Yami shook his head. "I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

* * *

******I'm sure most of you are happy that I got this chapter posted. I w i s h I w a s a b l e t o u p d a t e m o r e o f t e n . I feel bad to the ones that have favored, alerted, and reviewed. P lease read and review to tell me what you think. I like hearing what people think of this story. Please press that little purple looking button. T h i s c h a p t e r i s t o a l l t h e f a i t h f u l r e a d e r s o u t t h e r e.**

**~ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own Keily, Christy, and Rachel. I did add things that aren't out in the show, but it's my story so I can.**

**Sorry, I've took forever to upload the new chapter, but it's here now. So to all my readers who have waited for this chapter, this is to you.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Rachel's ****Point Of View**

The building we were standing on was shaking badly now, it caused cracks to appear along the walls and ground. We all stood atop the roof, trying to find a way down. "The building is collapsing!" Tea cried out. That was oblivious so I have no idea why she was saying that. "Get out of here while you can. You don't have much time." Raphael yelled to us. Tristan agreed and we all ran towards the elevator, which was a bad idea. It was then that the roof split and a huge chasm appeared.

"We're too late!" Mokuba cried out. We could only watch as it collapsed. "There goes our ride down." Bakura said darkly. Another chunk of the roof fell off into the chasm causing Mokuba to stagger back from the edge.

"Oh great, we're stranded." Tristan groaned while holding Joey on his back. "Mr. Kaiba! Up here!" We heard, we looked up and saw a Kaiba Corp helicopter.

"Look its Roland!" Mokuba called as the helicopter landed on the helicopter pad, which was located one level up from us. "We're saved." Marik yelled happily. I helped Christy lift up Keily.

"Come on, follow me." Mokuba called as he led the way. "Let's go dorks, move." Kaiba demanded we all ran for it, climbing the narrow stairway to the pad, as the structure of the building continued to collapse around us. The Kaiba brothers, Tea, and Tristan, who was carrying Joey, arrived at the helicopter first. Marik, Bakura, Christy, Keily, and I reach the helicopter next. I noticed that Kaiba still hadn't entered the helicopter and Yami was helping Raphael up the stairway. We all turned when we heard the stairway breakaway. Tea and Tristan called out for him as the stairway began to fall from the building. The pad also started to split apart with Roland balancing wildly with one leg on both sides. He managed to jump back to the side closes to the helicopter.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have to leave now!" Roland said as Kaiba stood watching Yami with his arms folded. "Say what!" Tea cried out in shock. I had already sat down, I didn't want to get in the way and I was still not liking being in the air.

"Sir please! We have to go!" Roland said running into the helicopter. I felt as the helicopter started to rise up off the pad and I saw as Kaiba jumped onto the stairs and climbed into the helicopter. "Let's go man." Tristan called out to I guess Yami.

"We're right here, jump." Tea said. Yami came in and kneeled looking down while saying Raphael's name. "Not to be mean, but if he fell I'm sure that means he's dead. But hopefully he survived and that would be really great, since we left Mai down there." Christy said. I looked at her and glared. That was not something you should say aloud. Christy gave me a look that asked what.

I heard as the building collapsed, but I had closed my eyes hoping that they could close the ramp of the helicopter soon. "Check it out. It's some kind of ancient temple or something." Tea said looking at what I guessed was under the Paradias building. "I guess that's what that Paradias headquarters really looks like." Tristan chimed in.

"There must be more to this Dartz guy than meets the eye then." Bakura said from beside me. "Kaiba, have a look at this." Yami said.

"What's that?" Kaiba asked, not moving from his spot. "It's some kind of computer chip. Raphael gave it to me." Yami explained solemnly handing it over. Kaiba slipped into his PDA and analyzed it.

"It looks like a map." Kaiba said. "To where?" Mokuba asked.

"To Dartz's lair." Yami stated. Kaiba turned around. "Roland." Kaiba called. Roland poked his head out of the control area.

"Follow this map." Kaiba demanded, while throwing his PDA at Roland. Roland proceeded to jump up to try and catch the flying electronic. Telling Kaiba that he would do so right away. "We've got company." Mokuba stated as more helicopters seemed to appear.

"Great, does Dartz have his own air force?" Tristan asked sarcastically. "I think he wants us to follow them." Marik said unsurely.

"Like we have a choice." Christy said. Marik made a face at her as she rolled her eyes. "Mr. Kaiba. It appears they've lead us to a government air force base." Roland informed us. We landed on the deck and were met by a uniformed officer.

"Just so I'm clear on this, you're the good guys right?" Tristan asked skeptically. "We'd like to think so. After all, it is our duty to protect and serve the public. In fact, we tracked you kids down because we need your help with a worldwide threat. As crazy as it sounds, we think our only hope may lie in a card game." The officer explained. I held Christy in place, before she started on a rant about stalking.

"You're right. Someone is using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe us out." Yami explained, while I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Yami to be nice to a stalker. "Now you understand why we need you. Who better to stop this menace than Duel Monster experts?" The officer told us. I see a few experts, but what can we do. I know Yami beat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, but that was because he was a better duelist. And winning against Yami Marik was because Marik got control back and threw the duel. So again, what can we do? This is way bigger than the Shadow Realm; these people are taking souls to revive a beast.

"I see, so if I'm not mistaken you're asking us to do your job?" Kaiba questioned. "The fact is, we have been following Dartz around for months. But he leaves no evidence behind. And with no proof, my men and I can't do a thing. I'm telling you, this is no ordinary criminal. And without you, we have nowhere else to turn." The officer said in a defeated tone. In the distance we could see lightning flashing around an area that was shrouded in darkness.

We road on the air force carrier closer to the shrouded island, after a while of watching the officers load Kaiba's helicopter the head officer came back up to us. "I'm afraid that this is as far as we are permitted to go. The rest is up to you. Good luck out there and thank you. You're doing a great service." The officer told us. Kaiba scoffed, "I'm doing this to save my company." The officer looked at Kaiba.

"That may be, but if you beat this Dartz character at his own game, you'll be saving a lot more than just your company." The officer stated. "The stalker's right. No one's in the mood for your 'I don't care,' 'dork fest,' or 'geek squad.' It's very annoying." Christy practically shouted at Kaiba. Kaiba stared Christy down, before turning to yell at Roland.

"Roland, let's move out." Roland proceeded to power up Kaiba Corp's helicopter and we all got in. We made our way towards the island, but the helicopter was bouncing around because of the storm. I distantly heard one of the drivers mumble that they don't get paid enough for this. I guess with Kaiba as a boss, it would dampen your spirits. I do know that if I need to get somewhere, I'll never take an aircraft ever again. The helicopter was rocking so back that Mokuba was slammed into Tristan. "Ahhhhhh, Mokuba!" Tristan yelled, clutching his stomach. I was clutching on Christy and Bakura, who were sitting on both sides of me. Marik was snickering at me, once we get off of this thing I'm gonna knock him upside the head.

"We should have been at the headquarters by now." Kaiba said into his lapel radio. "It's this weather sir. We can't see a thing out there. It's impossible to get any closer." The pilot replied back.

"Just stay calm. I'm sure Dartz wants us to reach him." Yami stated. "Hey look! That must be the place." Mokuba hollered. I poked Christy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking. The storm clouds just parted and now we can see a temple on the island." Christy informed me. "Thanks." I mumbled. I just wanna get out of the sky now.

"There's no turning back now." Yami stated. "Let's go." Kaiba commanded. Both Yami and Kaiba sounded grave when they were talking. I guess Kaiba is realizing that he's gonna have to help no matter what. We landed at the top of the island. We all stood to slightly admire the building.

"We've arrived at the heart of evil." Yami proclaimed. "Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Kaiba questioned as he started walking. I had to agree with him, just because Dartz is evil, his lair isn't the heart of evil. We followed the lights towards a set of doors.

"Whoa, and I thought Pegasus had a creepy pad." Tristan commented. Marik nodded in agreement.

"This place is huge," Bakura stated. "Then again I guess you need a big place to house thousands of souls and a giant serpent." We entered the temple's main hall and proceeded through wide, curved like columns towards an alter with three open-mouthed serpents at the end.

"I'm not a big fan of the snake motif." Tea commented. "Enough. Can't you wait outside?" Kaiba asked in an annoyed tone.

"Listen, we must all stick together." Yami informed us as we looked at the three serpents. "The nine of us are strongest as a team." For some reason I feel like the Fellowship of the Ring, from Lord of the Rings. We continued walking with Kaiba and Yami leading the group. We reached a room full of carvings.

"Dude, what's with all the people chiseled in stone?" Tristan asked. "They're not just any people, take a look." Tea said pointing to the wall. Looking at the stone we saw pictures of Mai, Keily, Weevil, Rex, Joey, Valon, Alister, and many more people who had lost their souls.

"This must be everyone who lost their soul!" Tristan said. I turned to give him a 'duhh, stupid' look. "Yugi," Yami gasped and ran towards his figure in the wall.

"What a touching reunion." A voice sounded. "Too bad your friends turned out to be a bunch of stiffs." A ball of flames appeared in front of use before turning into Dartz.

"Dartz." Yami said. I have to say, the guy knows how to make a good entrance. "You were expecting someone else? Well, due to the carelessness of my employees, I'm the only one left to greet you. You can't find good help these days." Dartz said with a wave of his hand.

"Look, I want my company back so can the small talk." Kaiba stated coldly. "Is that so? Well guess what we all want something. As for me, I want your souls for my wall. I even have a spot picked out." Dartz said pointing to the wall. The carvings next to Yugi clear leaving room for all of us.

"Save it Dartz, it will take a lot more than party tricks to scare me." Kaiba said raising his voice. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Now for the last time, release our friends." Yami demanded. Dartz just smirked. I really wanted to walk up and slap that man, he was getting on my nerves.

"That's not possible." Dartz said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you mean?" Yami demanded.

"I mean, they've already been put to use. As we speak, their life energy supplies power to the most devastating creature that ever lived." Dartz claimed. "Oh great, now what?" Tea asked.

"My ten-thousand-year collection is almost complete. Once I get you two, the beast can rise." Dartz said pointing to Yami and Kaiba in turn. "Hold on! You've been collecting souls all those years? Do you know how many lives you've destroyed?" Yami yelled in angry horror.

"Millions," Dartz replied. "And each one of them deserves their fate. Take a moment and look around, won't you!" The lights brightened revealing the entire interior to be covered with soul plaques.

"Some of my favorite conquests are in this room very room." Dartz told us. "And since it's taken me ten millennia to complete, it's quite the history lesson."

"Even the floor is covered." I whispered in shock. Dartz laughed. "Talk about a bad décor." Bakura muttered. I shot him a small glare.

"So some of these people lived in the past?" Mokuba questioned looking closely at the floor. "No they were dressed like that for fun." Christy stated sarcastically.

"Now you're catching on, ever since the Great Leviathan was laid to rest I've been gathering the energy necessary to refuel its birth!" Dartz exclaimed. "Oh come on, you expect us to believe that junk." Kaiba said with a scoff.

"Yee of little faith. Just duel me and I promise to make a believer out of you." Dartz said walking forward. "For when you lose, there will be no denying my power."

"Why not just send this lunatic to the Shadow Realm?" Marik asked while holding the Millennium Rod. "I'm sure if it was possible Marik, one of you would have already done so." I told him. Marik nodded in agreement and we turned back to the conversation to hear Kaiba agreeing to duel Dartz.

"You can't Kaiba, not alone. This lunatic is far too dangerous." Yami intervened. "So why don't you join him? And when I defeat you I'll get two souls for the price of one." Dartz said, while activating his Duel Disk and laughing. Yami and Kaiba walked forward and activated their Duel Disks.

"Alright, ready Kaiba?" Yami asked while they slotted their decks in sync. "I'm way ahead of you." Kaiba replied.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Kaiba good luck." Christy called out. Dartz drew his initial five cards before saying, "Gentlemen, let the games commence."

"I'll go first, stand back." Kaiba order, drawing his card. "I activate the Magic Card, White Dragon Ritual. That means I can do this, I discard my Vorse Raider in order to summon Paladin of White Dragon." Kaiba said. I have to say that's a good first move.

"But wait, cause here comes the best part." Kaiba continued. "I sacrifice my Paladin, to bring out my ultimate fighting machine. And now behold my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! As much as I'd love to blast you, I am not permitted to attack since this was my first move. So, I'll let my partner take over now."

Kaiba sure knows how to start a duel off right and at least he is considering Yami his partner. "Don't mind if I do." Yami said, drawing his card. "First, I'll activate my Black Luster Ritual, which lets me sacrifice my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. In order to summon, my Black Luster Soldier! That should give you plenty to deal with, so I'll end my turn." Yami said, placing a card face-down.

"Alright!" Mokuba and Marik cheered. "Dartz better watch out. They just summoned two major league monsters on their first turn." Mokuba exclaimed.

"Those pathetic creatures may work in your little card tournaments, but I'm afraid I play a completely different game. A game in which the winner takes all! And the loser pays the ultimate price." Dartz stated in an unimpressed tone, while holding up a card. Lines of what I guess were energy began to swirl around the temple. "This card was born from the darkness itself!" Dartz exclaimed as the torches around the room all began to go out. Two torches remained lit behind Dartz.

"Behold the power that has existed since the dawn of time, the very power that will strip you of your souls!" Dartz exclaimed happily. "Oh no." Kaiba said, realizing what the card was.

"The Seal of Orichalcos." Yami said gravely. "This is not good." Bakura said angrily. The seal expanded and surrounded the three players. There was a weird tremor that vibrated through my body, I looked around and saw that the others had similar expressions to the one that I knew I was wearing.

"Whoa, do you feel that?" Mokuba asked. "If you mean the sudden drop in temperature." Marik said.

"And that freaky evil vibe in the air, then yes we do." Tristan finished. "Now that I set the term for this duel, allow me to continue. Watch this, arise Orichalcos Gigas." Dartz said as the monster appeared. I remember it from when we were out in the desert.

"I faced this beast before and it was almost impossible to destroy, Kaiba." Yami said. "That's cause last time you didn't have me to bail you out." Kaiba told him.

"Next, I'll sacrifice 500 of my Life Points that lets me summon Orichalcos Kytora and thanks to the seal; it gets an additional 500 points. Alright, I guess that will do for now." Dartz said as a one-eyed monster appeared on the field. "Then allow me." Kaiba said drawing his card.

"What Dartz did, is that even possible or legal in the game?" Christy asked. "Yes it is, now pay attention. This duel is very important and I don't wanna miss anything." Bakura said, effectively shutting Christy up. Kaiba started laughing, causing us to look at him strangely.

"How sad, I actually believed I was up against a talented duelist until I witnessed your poor excuse for an opening move. You left two weak monsters out on the field with no protection. And thanks to this, I'm about to blow them away. Guess you should have thought twice before challenging me. I'm president of the world's largest gaming corporation. You know why? Cause no one has mastered the game of Duel Monsters like I have. I play the Magic Card, Polymerization. This lets me fuse the two Blue-Eyes in my hand with the one I have on the field. Show yourself Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba proclaimed as the three headed dragon appeared. "He does realize that he isn't the president of Kaiba Corp. any more, right?" Marik asked. I shrugged; I was actually surprised that his speech went on for so long. It kinda reminded me of his speeches during Battle City.

"Alright, time to finish up where Kaiba left off. You'll never withstand the combined power of our dueling decks and I'm about to prove it Dartz! With this," Yami proclaimed. "My Polymerization magic card and I'll use to combine Kaiba's dragon with my Black Luster Soldier in order to form a new monster. Behold Master of Dragon Soldier!"

"No way, 5000 Attack Points." Christy said in disbelief. If the duel keeps going in their favor, it should be over very quickly. "Man talk about the Dream Team!" Mokuba exclaimed in happiness.

"I reveal my Trap Card, Meteorain. With this card you'll lose the difference between my monster's Attack Points and the Defense Points of your monster." Yami said. "And if my math is correct, that's a difference of 3,500!" Tea said happily.

"That's enough to leave Dartz with zip." Mokuba said. "It's time to take you down and free my friends. Go Master of Dragon Soldier attack his Orichalcos Gigas and wipe out what's left of his Life Points. Your twisted game is done." Yami said.

"End this duel with Saber Blast!" Kaiba and Yami called out in union. Master of Dragon Soldier wiped Orichalcos Gigas off the field like it was a little ant. "That's it, the duels over!" Marik shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure Marik." Bakura said. "I think there's more to this than meets the eye, because that was way too easy." I chimed in. It was then that I head Dartz's laughter.

"Such a valiant effort Pharaoh, unfortunately your attack was in vain. Now watch this." Dartz said. The light show changed and a beam of light engulfed the seal. "What's going on?" Christy asked, shielding her eyes from the bright lights.

"Beat's me." Tea responded. I closed my eyes and waited for the light to tone down. When the light receded, I looked around to see that Tea, Christy, Tristan, and Mokuba weren't around anymore. "Where'd they go?" I asked aloud.

"I'm not sure, but let's see what's going to happen next." I looked at Marik who was focused on Yami and Kaiba. "You mind telling me why we're floating in space." Kaiba said without a hit of humor in his voice. It was then that Dartz appeared on the Orichalcos Seal in front of Kaiba and Yami.

"I suggest you take us back." Kaiba told Dartz. "But we never left. What you are experiencing right now is merely a vision generated by the Orichalcos. That's how the seal communicates; it shows us images of things as they were or as they might one day be. Just look, this is the darkness that has always existed." Dartz explained to us.

"That doesn't explain as to why we're here." Marik stated. He had a point, why did we get pulled into this vision. It's not like we were the ones dueling. "What are you trying to prove with all this?" Yami asked.

"That human beings spend every second of their lives surrounded by dark energy. It has contaminated our entire plant. And now, at the core of everyone's heart, they'll find pure darkness. And when a human being crosses paths with the Orichalcos, the evil inside is set free. It was on this very day, ten thousand years ago, that I came into contact with this powerful force, and it opened my eyes." Dartz stated.

"You mean it took over your mind, don't you?" Yami questioned. "I should have expected such ignorance from you, Pharaoh. You choose to shut yourself off from the truth, just as my people did so long ago, when I presided over paradise on Earth." Dartz replied. The seal proceeded to change the image of space to show us an island, that we now floated over.

"What's that?" Kaiba asked. "You're getting a glimpse of the legendary city of Atlantis, as it was ten thousand years ago, when I ruled as king." Dartz proclaimed.

"You were king?" Yami asked. I wanted to throw something at him for asking such a stupid question. The episodes may not have reached this far, but I guessed it earlier on in the series. "Indeed I was, and I shall be once again. For when I defeat you, Paradise shall return." Dartz told Yami. One could see every beautiful detail of the legendary lost city. I wonder if it was as peaceful as Dartz made it out to be.

"Behold the lost city in all its glory, a perfect civilization – or so I thought. Surrounded by the ocean as far as the eye could see, we were isolated from the rest of the world. It was very peaceful. Our lives were simple, we existing side-by-side with all of earth's creatures. And we knew nothing of violence. But then, that changed when the volcano erupted and the beast-shaped cloud swallowed the sun. The darkness descended upon us, and a strange substance rained down from the heavens." Dartz explained to everyone. As he explained we caught glimpses of water gushing from a serpentine fountain, followed by white buildings laid out in concentric rings around the island. On the streets a cart passing though a golden field with little fairies flitting by. It was absolutely beautiful. The sky turned dark and a volcano appeared. I could see glimpses of lava falling from the mouth of the volcano. Lava rocks that landed on the ground, water, or buildings started to glow green and I knew that it was the Orichalcos.

"Please, tell me that story time is over. I'd like to duel." Kaiba said in a bored voice. "The tale of my past directly affects the fate of your future. So if I were you, I'd pay close attention." Dartz told him. The next scene in the vision showed air vehicles flying through the city streets.

"That's a huge upgrade from carts or cars." Bakura commented. I nodded; to have advanced so much in so little time showed just how different this civilization was from others. "Now, thanks to the stones of the Orichalcos, the people of Atlantis made advancements in technology that were never before imagined. And soon, I ruled over the most highly developed civilization the world had ever known. However, with progress comes greed, and eventually, violence. I knew what needed to be done, but my father, former King Ironheart, had different ideas. Sadly neither of us realized one important thing, out people were slowly and quietly becoming corrupted." Dartz explained. The newest scenes showed Dartz over looking his city with a sword strapped to his belt. The buildings on the ground had evolved into highly developed structures that could rival skyscrapers. A scene with Dartz standing by his wife with Ironheart, Chris, and Sky watching over them passed through the vision.

"Ironheart was your father? But how?" Yami exclaimed in shock. "If you ask questions, this ridicules story's never going to end." Kaiba stated.

"But if no one asks questions, no one's gonna know what's going on." Marik replied. "That old fool never had what it took to be king. And on my twenty-first birthday, he allowed me to take over and fill his unimpressive shoes. So as technology continued to advance and the hearts of my people continued to sink deeper into the darkness, it was up to me to remedy the situation. The citizens of Atlantis were growing more and more selfish. If I didn't act soon I would lose complete control. But even I could have imagined what would happen next. The Orichalcos began to test us. It revealed the truth about who we really were. Those that were wicked on the inside became wicked on the outside." Dartz continued. The scene changed yet again, but this time a light seemed to engulf the sky and then people began to change into beasts. They had claw, glowing red eyes, and horns, everything that would pass as a beast or even a monster.

The scene changed again to show the throne room. Dartz and his wife were present before his wife started clutching her head in pain. We all heard and watched as Dartz cried out her name in fear. Dartz ran to the queen, Iona, but she pushed him away. We caught a glimpse of her hand turning gray and sprouting purple claws. She then ran from of the throne room screaming, with Dartz running right behind her. When he finally reached her, she had already transformed into a horrible creature, with fang, pointy ears, and red eyes. Shreds of her original body were surrounding the monster, which probably meant that she had shed her human skin. The beast lunged at Dartz, who did the only thing he could do. He drew his sword and defended himself, he ended up killing the monster and we watched as the fountains' waters began to turn the color of blood. "Well that had to suck." Bakura muttered under his breath, if I didn't know any better he sounded slightly sad.

"I didn't realize it at first, but the true colors of my people were revealed to me that day. I couldn't understand how a society as perfect as ours could crumble like this. But soon the Orichalcos would answer all my questions. The people of Atlantis were evil and I had been chosen to wipe them out and start over again. But I couldn't accomplish such a task on my own, I was but one man. So the Orichalcos gave me a gift – something powerful enough to lead my fight against mankind. For deep below the earth's surface lurked the most incredible creature that ever lived – the Great Leviathan! And it was mine, and shortly the great beast will return to finish what it began!" Dartz explained some more as we watched him walk in the glowing green fountain and founding a chunk of Orichalcos stone. As Dartz held the stone and continued to stare into it, his right eye began to turn from gold to green like the Orichalcos. The scene changed and Dartz was looking down at the earth and he could see the Leviathan waiting to be awakened.

"I was ready to begin my task of recreating civilization on Earth, but one person stood in my way." The vision showed Ironheart, Chris, and Sky trying to reason with Dartz and failing. Ironheart wanted Dartz to destroy the Orichalcos so that they could return to the way they lived, but Dartz believed that it was too late to return to the past and that their true nature had been exposed. Dartz believed that the citizens of the planet were evil and they needed to be destroyed. They should be thanking the Orichalcos for showing the truth, not blaming it for the faults of mankind. Dartz continued telling his father that the Orichalcos had opened his eyes and has given him the tools to fix the wrongs of the world. He explained that he had the power to awaken a mighty creature, known as the Great Leviathan. With the power of the Orichalcos, this great beast will rise up from the depths of the Earth and fight by his side. And once he was through, he would rebuild civilization. As he told Ironheart this he held up a piece of stone that began glowing and floated to the center of the room. The stone began to form the seal and Orichalcos Soldiers began to descend and surround Chris, Ironheart, and Sky.

"What is this?" Ironheart questioned. "I'm scared grandpa." Chris said running to Ironheart, while Sky stood protectively in front of her.

"Meet my Orichalcos Soldiers. If you join my side, you have nothing to fear. If not, farewell!" Dartz said darkly. "We'll never join you. Never! Let's go Chris." Ironheart proclaims before running from the throne room with Chris and Sky. We watched as Dartz walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the city. It was full of Orichalcos Soldiers, reminding me more of Lord of the Rings and its army of Orcs. Dartz raised his hand before proclaiming that the time had come to cleanse the world of its impurities. He also told them to arise and conquer the people of Earth so that the planet would be theirs, before laughing like a mad-man.

The vision changed, but this time to show Ironheart, Chris, Sky, and a life of refuges that had taken shelter in a cave on the side of a mountain beyond the city. From the corner of my eye I saw Marik cringe slightly at the cave walls. "What will we do, Grandpa?" Chris asked in a sad voice. "Your farther is under the control of an evil force and he must be stopped. The future of the planet depends on it. Right now, we must find the creatures with ancient powers." The cave opened into a large cavern, with monsters carved onto the walls. We were brought back outside the cave and we saw three colors shine over the mountains, before the three Legendary Dragons arise and took flight. We turned our attention to the battlefield as Dartz spoke.

"And so the battle of Atlantis began. You see, my father had opened a gateway to the dominion of the beasts. And you used the monsters within to form an army of his own." Dartz explained. The vision showed Ironheart, Chris, and Sky standing with an army of monsters against the Orichalcos Soldiers. The Great Leviathan and another beast send blasts of energy against one another, the combined light of their attacks blotted out the vision. "Tell me, what was the battles outcome?" Yami asked.

"Neither side was victorious, and Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea. My father's mother army was scattered around the world and sealed away until they'd be needed again. The Leviathan was drained of his power and also sealed away. It's taken me ten thousand years to gather the energy necessary to bring it back. All that's left for me to do is defeat you two in this duel. Then your souls will awaken the Great Leviathan and my plan will finally come to pass." Dartz explained.

"Hold on," Kaiba said holding up a hand. "We already defeated you. Our Master of Dragon Soldier should have wiped out the rest of your Life Points."

"Perhaps it should have, but I'm afraid it didn't. Your pathetic attack fell short of its target, so this duel's still on." Dartz told him with a laugh. The Seal glowed and reformed back in the temple. "Hey, check it out. They're back." Tea cheered.

"Where in the world did you go?" Christy asked me with a glare. I shrugged, how was I supposed to answer that when I wasn't entirely sure myself. I couldn't tell her that I was floating around watching visions of the past. "Did anyone else notice that he still has 3500 Life Points?" Marik asked with a glare.

"Yes and that is impossible unless he played a card without any of us noticing." Bakura replied. "Didn't I just tell you, your attack didn't work? Thanks to the special ability of my Kyutora, my damage was reduced to zero." Dartz explained.

"That's crazy; he dodged an attack by their strongest monster." Mokuba complied. "And what's worse it's his turn." Tristan continued. I turned to see Bakura glaring at the talking group.

"Orichalcos Gigas return." Dartz called out dramatically. That's one thing that gets old in Yugioh, the random dramatics. "I told you Kaiba. Each time his Gigas is destroyed, it comes back even stronger." Yami reminded him. We all watched as Gigas grew in size and attack.

"Face it, you'll never defeat me. The power of the Orichalcos will swallow you both, now back to the duel. Since my Gigas returned to me, I can't draw a card. But no matter, everything I need is in my hand. So I'll enhance the power of the seal with this. The Magic Card, Orichalcos Deuteros." Dartz said. We watched as waves began to ripple over the Seal and the people inside it.

"Somehow, Dartz has made the Seal even stronger." Yami said. "Gentlemen! Welcome to the second level of Darkness!" Dartz proclaimed, as a new ring formed around the outside of the Seal.

"I don't know how, but Dartz just added a second layer to the Seal of Orichalcos." Yami stated. "Right, so what does that mean?" Tea asked.

"I'm sure if you waited, the answer would be supplied soon." I muttered, I was annoyed with all the talking and wanted this duel to pick up pace. Bakura nodded like he knew what I was thinking. "The first benefit of my Orichalcos Deuteros is the additional 500 Life Points each turn for every monster I have on the field. Therefore, since I have two, that's 1000 Points." Dartz told everyone.

"What? How are we supposed to wipe him out?" Kaiba asked as though someone would hand him the answer on a silver platter. "You're not. It makes me invincible. Next, I'll attack your Master of Dragon Soldier. Go my Orichalcos Gigas!" Dartz ordered. Wait, Dartz's monster has the lowest attack power or does this new ring around the Seal have another ability that he hasn't explained yet.

"Nice try, but my dragon's too strong." Yami said, as Master of Dragon Soldier destroyed Gigas. "Kyutora, absorb all the damage. My Life Points are safe and now my Gigas returns." Dartz ordered his monster.

"That creep!" Tristan growled. "He's letting his Orichalcos Gigas be killed so it can come back stronger." Christy said like she had just caught on.

"That can't be the reason." Bakura stated. "Yeah, it would need to be killed seven more times before it would be strong enough to defeat the Master of Dragon Soldier." Marik added.

"It's either the new ring on the Seal or his Kyutora." I said softly. "Alright Dartz, my move." Kaiba said drawing. He stood for a few moments contemplating his next move. He really didn't have many choices to go on right now until he finds a way to get rid of Kyutora.

"I place one card face down on the field and next. I summon my Blade Knight. And since I have only one card left in my hand, Blade Knight gets another 400 Attack Points. I think that'll do for now." Kaiba said finishing his turn and looking at Yami. "Time to pick up where I left off." Yami proclaimed drawing his next card.

"Yugi hold on! I'm sacrificing my Blade Knight to activate this card, Reflect Energy. Alright Yugi, it's up to you to blow this freak away with your Dragon Soldier. Once you attack, my Reflect Energy satellite will redirect the blast to his Life Points and wipe him out." Kaiba said.

* * *

******Well there you have it, Chapter 11. Thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed, view, or favored this story. I really do like hearing what you all have to say. So please read and review to tell me what you think. I just changed over my major and the classes I need are totally kickin my butt and I've only been in school for two weeks. Hopefully as time progresses they will cut back on work and I'll be able to write more on this story.**

******To anyone that likes this story please check out my other stories. I hope to update the Reaper Game soon and sadly that story is almost at a close. So go read my other stories and review, I'd love to hear what you think. So why don't you all press that little purple looking button at the bottom.**

**~ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Waking the Dragons season. I do own my own Keily, Christy, and Rachel. I did add things that aren't out in the show, but it's my story so I can.**

**Okay so I'm updating because I don't know when I'll get to next. Sorry that it takes forever to post chapters, but atleast I got a new one up. So without further delays here is Chaper 12.**

* * *

As Kaiba explained what he was doing, a small satellite lodged onto the wall behind Dartz. Kaiba proceeded to tell Yami that when he attacks, his satellite will redirect the attack back at Dartz's Life Points. Effectively wiping him out, or so we all hoped. "Alright, Dragon Soldier attack with Dragon Saber Blast!" Yami called out. As the attack approached Dartz from behind Tea and Mokuba began cheering. Unfortunately we watched as the attack redirected and destroyed Orichalcos Gigas instead. We turned to see Dartz behind a force field, safe thanks to the second ring of the Seal. "You see, whenever my Life Points are targeted, my Orichalcos Deuteros steps in to defend me. It's simple; I make a sacrifice so that your monster takes the hit instead." Dartz explained to everyone, while laughing.

"Making it harder for them to attack him and easier for him to destroy them." Bakura muttered angrily. "You know what that means right?" Dartz asked, pointing his finger at the Dragon, "Your Dragon just attacked itself." The attack shot from behind Dartz and shot forward towards Master of Dragon Soldier.

"That's not good." Christy said with a grimace. "I activate my De-Fusion." Yami yelled, while holding up the card. Just before the attack hit, Master of Dragon Soldier split back into Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Talk about luck of the draw." Dartz said as the shield covering him disappeared. "It's not luck. It's through teamwork and determination that we have avoided your attacks." Yami explained. I kind of just stared at Yami when he said that. I mean I could understand some of them have good morals and things like that, but in the middle of a duel you can't say something like teamwork and determination with a straight face and such high stakes. I just shook my head quietly while Christy gave Yami a look that clearly said he was crazy for trying to give speeches right now.

"You have a little speech for everything, don't you Pharaoh. You must get so tired of being right all the time. Well don't worry, cause that all ends here." Dartz proclaimed, "So pay close attention as I teach you a little lesson of my own. And I assure you it has nothing to do with _teamwork_ or _friendship__. _And it all starts with this, a Magic Card known as Orichalcos Mirror. Now all I have to do is sacrifice a monster from my hand in order to summon my Mirror Knight Calling. This in turn calls four knights to the field to protect me." Four silver knights with helmets appeared on the field in front of Dartz.

"That's not fair, summoned four monsters in one turn!" Tea said. Sadly life's not always fair. "You poor fools, you'll never get past my Mirror Knights. And thanks to my Orichalcos Deuteros, I gain 3000 more Life Points!" Dartz said laughing.

"Well this sucks. He has 7500 Life Points now." Marik said frowning. "That's insane." Mokuba said in shock.

"Now pay close attention to the mirrors reflection. Each mirror reflects someone or something on your side of the field. That dictates the value of their attack points." Dartz explained as the mirrors began showing different reflections. "So that means. . . ." Yami trailed off in disbelief. "Yes it does. My Knights receive the same number of attack points as their targets." Dartz said laughing, while the mirrors showed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, Yami, and Kaiba. We then watched as the four knights of different heights leapt forward and attacked, or I should say the Knight's mirrors shattered, destroying Yami and Kaiba's monsters as well as 'attacking' Yami and Kaiba directly dropping down their Life Points to 3500.

"What's wrong scared of your own reflects?" Dartz asked mockingly. "Half these cards, I've never even heard of before. I wonder if he raided Pegasus' private card vault or something." Bakura said.

"If he did, then who knows what kind of cards he'll pull out next." I replied. The mirrors then reformed back into the Knights' hands, which was something I didn't expect. "As long as Mirror Knight Calling is on the field, my monsters' shields will always return, which means that my Mirror Knights can't be destroyed. So go ahead and summon whatever you'd like." Dartz explained with a snide voice. Well, at least that explains the regenerating mirrors.

"Fine, I will." Kaiba exclaimed in frustration, while drawing, "But first, I think I'll activate my Card of Demise. This lets me draw five new cards, as long as I discard my entire hand in five turns. But it's worth it, for a fresh start. Next I'll play, my Silent Doom card, so I can summon a monster from my Graveyard in defense mode. And I choose Blade Knight."

As Kaiba explained, Blade Knight appeared in front of him in defense. "And now, I sacrifice Blade Knight in order to summon Kaiser Glider. And last, I'll place one card face down." Kaiba ended in front of him in defense.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Your Kaiser Glider is safe from any monster with the same number of attack points. So my Knights can't crush it." Dartz said with a smirk. "He doesn't seem really bothered by this fact." I said uncertainly. The way this is progressing, Yami and Kaiba will only be able to pull out good cards for so long before someone loses.

"Well at least they're safe for now." Christy mumbled. "That may be true, but they need to beat Dartz's monsters in order to win." Marik replied, studying the field closely. Yami proceeded to examine his cards before summoning.

"Well, they haven't lost yet." Bakura replied. Marik nodded in agreement. "Alright Dartz, my move. First I'll place one card face down and then I'll summon my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. That's all for now." Yami said relinquishing the field to Dartz. As Dartz drew his next card, his Life Points increased.

"How pathetic. Now then, since this is the start of a new turn for me, I gain another 3000 Life Points." Dartz drawled leisurely. "Those two need to quit stalling and think of a way to defeat Dartz." Bakura said quietly. I agreed. With Dartz up to 10,500 Life Points, coming up with a way to attack would benefit greatly to defeating him.

"Hold on folks! I activate my Trap Card. Your Knights are only safe if your Mirror Knight Calling card is in play. So now, I'll squash it, with Ring of Destruction." Kaiba said interrupting Dartz's turn. The Ring attached itself to the Mirror Knight Calling, before the grenades around the Ring exploded covering the field in smoke. Both Kaiba and Dartz took 500 points of damage. "Now when your Knights are destroyed, they can't come back." Kaiba ended satisfied with what he had accomplished. As the smoke began clearing, there was a cracking sound.

"I'm not sure that I like the sound of that." I said, shuffling closer to the person on my left, which happened to be Bakura. "I'm not sure that I do either. Whatever it is, it can't be good." Bakura replied with a glare to the field. Looking closely, I saw that the helmets that the Knights wore now had cracks in them. The pieces began to fall exposing their identities. Dartz's smirk became more pronounced.

"Recognize any one?" He drawled sarcastically. "Yugi! But how?" Yami asked in shock.

"It can't be." Marik breathed in disbelief. The Knight's were Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus. But each of them had eyes that were void of any emotion, almost soulless like, and just plain creepy. It was like Dartz wanted to parade them around, to show us that they had no soul and he had the upper hand. "I have control of your companions souls, remember?" Dartz asked mockingly. Tea, Tristian, and Mokuba began to call out in protest wanting their friends released.

"Is it cruel that I'm glad Keily's not one of them?" Christy asked in fear while looking at Joey and Mai. I didn't know how to answer because I felt the same way. "Attack my Knights, then you'll be attacking your friends." Dartz explained.

"If I had played my Mirror Force that would mean my friends would be gone forever. By my own hands." Yami stated in shock. It would have been a good move had Yami been able to play Mirror Force, but at such a steep cost. "And this places things into a different perspective." Bakura muttered, glaring at Dartz.

"No matter what you do, you lose. It's impossible to defeat me without destroying these monsters. And you can't destroy my Knights' without destroying the souls of your friends." Dartz said as he began to laugh.

* * *

"So tell me gentlemen, what do you all think of my newest soldiers?" Dartz asked mockingly. "Just drop the magic act and let's duel." Scoffed Kaiba. The rest of us were either in a state of shock or disbelief that he could do something like this. I looked on the wall where Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus originally were when we came in, to find the spots empty.

"But we are dueling you insensible twit. We're just doing it by my rules, that's all. Since I control the souls of your former friends, I thought it would be fun to let them play along with us. After all, you should be thanking me for giving you one last chance to see them before they're gone forever." Dartz explained in almost a bored tone. I wonder if he's rethinking about taking Kaiba's soul. One of these days Kaiba is actually going to believe in magic and then the world will truly end. "You'll never take them away from us, Dartz!" Yami proclaimed in aggravation.

"Oh yes, pharaoh. Get angry and lose your concentration." Bakura sneered quietly. I nudged him, giving him a reproachful look. I got an eye roll in return. "That's right pharaoh, let your anger consume you. Feel the darkness within you beginning to spread. The stronger your rage, the more powerful the Great Leviathan will be when it absorbs your soul!" Dartz said gleefully.

"Now, where was I?" Dartz asked rhetorically, "Ah yes, Mirror Knight Yugi. It's time to attack your other half." We all watched as Yami tried to talk Yugi out of the attack. With the Oricalcos seal glowing green on his forehead and pupil less eyes, we saw as Yugi raised his sword and tried to resist the command.

"What is this? My soldier is still loyal to you. How touching. Even though you turned your back on him, he refuses to seek revenge. That will soon change." Dartz said while watching. "Revenge isn't always the best way. I should know." Marik said, whispering the last part softly.

"We'll see." Yami told Dartz, and you could tell that he was relieved that he could almost get through to Yugi. "Let's move on. I play a card face down on the field. Let's see what you got Kaiba." Dartz said as a card appeared face down on the field.

"Since half of Dartz's monologue is towards Yami, I kinda forget that Kaiba's out there too." Christy whispered to me. I giggled quietly, that was so true.

"My pleasure," Kaiba said drawing a card, "First, I'll play my Pot of Greed Magic card. Letting me draw twice, and then I'll activate my Cost Down card. It lowers the level of a monster in my hand, so I can summon it without a sacrifice. Now I call to the field, my Different Dimension Dragon. And thanks to its special ability, my dragon can't be destroyed by any monster with less than 1900 Attack Points. And don't forget, my Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed by your Knights either. Kaiser Glider! Attack Knight Number 3!"

"What?! Kaiba no! But that's Mai!" The others protested in conjunction. "Please, stop!" Mokuba pleaded with his brother, who didn't even bother looking at him.

"Quiet! I'm not going to let some mind trick stop me from winning this duel. That lunatic seized control of my company and I'm prepared to do whatever I have to, to get it back. Do I make myself clear?" Kaiba asked, balling his fist in anger. Dartz just stood with a smirk as Yami tried again to talk Kaiba out of the attack. "Please Yugi, he's trying to stall us. And I told you, it's not going to work on me." Kaiba turned to Yami and glared. Yami just looked down in defeat. There really much none of use, least of all Yami could do when Kaiba was in this mindset. Kaiba turned back to the field.

"So you've got a dweeb army. Am I supposed to be scared to attack?" Kaiba asked with a mocking smirk on his lips. Dartz shrugged, "Well, only if destroying an innocent soul disturbs you."

"Nah. As the president of a major corporation, I have to do that every day. Now Kaiser Glider, continue your attack on his Mirror Knight." Kaiba said, finalizing the attack. "Mokuba has one cold brother." Christy said glaring at Kaiba.

"Oh no, Mai!" Tea called out. "There goes her Mirror Shield." Mokuba said in disbelief.

"One more attack and she's finished." Bakura murmured. "Different Dimension Dragon, attack her again!" Kaiba ordered. Yami yelled at Kaiba to stop as the dragon shot it attack, causing smoke to appear. As the smoke from the field began to clear, we saw that Joey was standing in front of Mai. Joey's Mirror Shield was destroyed during the attack instead.

"As much as I want those two to win, I'm glad that attack didn't go through and hurt her." I said in relief. Everyone else seemed to have relieved yet apprehensive comments to add. "By sacrificing his own shield to protect Mai, Joseph Wheeler just ruined your attack." Dartz said with a smile.

"Figures Wheeler mess things up. I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Kaiba grumbled unhappily. As Yami drew his card, Kaiba turned to him, "Yugi, you know what you have to do for us to win. Crush Wheeler and Mai!" Kaiba folded his arms and watch Yami from the corner of his eye. Yami looked at the card he drew, before looking back across the field. Kaiba turned to try and convince Yami to attack Joey or Mai since neither had a shield now.

"Alright, Dartz. I have no choice but to end my turn." Yami said with a reluctant tone. "If the pharaoh keeps this up, then he can say goodbye to his soul and saying his friends." Bakura said.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba questioned in disbelief. "Don't worry, the Pharaoh will think of something. He always does." Tristan proclaimed.

"There is a fine line between optimistic and realistic." Christy stated with a slight frown. "Heh. You had your chance, and failed. So it's up to me to do what you couldn't. But first I'll take a few Life Points compliments of the Orichalcos. Now on to your friends, if you can't choose which one to attack, then I'll choose for you. And I'll use this, the Magic Card Twin Bow Centaur. Next I'll pick two monsters. One on my side of the field, and one on yours. Then my Centaur will randomly choose one of them to remove from the game, permanently. And I think I'll target Kaiba's Kaiser Glider and Mirror Knight Joseph. Kaiba or Joseph, who will it choose?"

We all watched with baited breath as Dartz snapped his finger and the arrow burst into flames. Kaiba had to watch as his Kaiser Glider was destroyed and his Life Points dropped to 600. "I wouldn't want to end things on such a sour note, so allow me to share the upside of this tragedy. My card requires me to end my turn." Dartz said with barely concealed smugness. Kaiba drew his next card. "That is good news. Now, I can do what your Siamese donkey twins should have done last turn. Remove Joey Wheeler from the game once and for all. Just save it! That second-rate chump has held me back for the last time. Different Dimension Dragon, attack!" We watched as the smoke from the attack cleared and revealed that Yugi had jumped in front of Joey.

"No way!" Kaiba exclaimed. "This time Yugi protected Joey." Tea whispered in shock. Dartz just laughed.

"How cute. Maybe friendship does conquer all," Dartz sneered, "And thanks to your friends' loyalty to one another, I'll be able to conquer you two."

"That's enough. I won't let you use them for your own selfish schemes. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which removes your Centaur from the field. That ends my turn." Yami said keeping it simple. Maybe he was trying to draw a card he needed to win the duel. "You poor fool. You just wasted your turn destroying a creature that I no longer need. And with till you see what I'm about to replace him with. I summon Orichalcos Malevolence." Dartz said as he received 3000 more Life Points from Orichalcos Deuteros, raising him to 15,500.

"Big brother only has 600 Life Points left. One more attack, and he's toast." Mokuba said in worry. I guess I couldn't blame him, but I'd still be mad at Kaiba for sacrificing others. "And guess who Dartz is gonna attack." Christy said sarcastically.

"I think we both know what has to happen mow Mr. Kaiba. But don't you fret, cuz I'll make sure that soul of yours is put to good use. Just as soon as it's mine. Orichalcos Malevolence, attack his Different Dimension Dragon!" Dartz commanded.

* * *

******Well there you go, Chapter 12. Thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed, view, or favored this story. I really do like hearing what you all have to say. So please read and review to tell me what you think. Keep it up, it motivates me!**

******I will point out that this chapter is in Rachel's POV and will stay that way unless stated otherwise. I kinda find it hard writing three different people, but I love the challenge. As I said in the 2nd A.N. that is now took down, ********Rachel is someone who I'm slightly like, or someone I wished I was more like. I'm not fully sure. I am jealous that she gets to hang around my favorites Bakura (good and bad) and Marik, but sadly I don't live in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. I admit that I'd probably be more like Christy, when she's being sarcastic. But nerdy like Keily, and I'm pround of it! I will tell everyone that get's to know me that I am the queen of sarcasm. Ever other word that comes out of my mouth is sarcams, but oh well.**

******I'd also like to say that this chapter is shorter than my others because I didn't go the full 10 pages. I went 6 pages. I know, sorry I'm a slacker. Hopefully chapter 13 will be the full ten pages. Or maybe I'll write more to make up for the slack. Anywho, here you all are and hope to see you next time. Read and Review!**

**~ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


End file.
